Rules of Engagement
by IDontKnowYourSignal
Summary: The rules of engagement are designed to determine what information is given, at what time, to whom and in what manner. It is important to understand that when a concession is granted, something will be demanded in return. Sometimes the rules of engagement are not set in stone...
1. Chapter 1

Georg von Trapp knew it was rude to read at the table during meal times. After all, isn't that what he was always telling his daughter Brigitta? He knew he should put the morning's newspaper down and wait until after breakfast. Then he could excuse himself and read it more thoroughly and with less distraction in his study. But judging by the headlines, the current political situation seemed to be escalating rapidly. He despaired at the direction the region's leaders were taking his beloved Austria. He despised their politics of hate and division.

He knew he needed to stay several steps ahead of the situation for the sake of his family. After all, up to now he'd made no secret of his views. And there was the fact that he was a national war hero. Normally, he would cringe at such a label. But he knew that it made him a valuable asset for politicians who seemed hell bent on pushing the region towards yet another conflict. As far as he was concerned, those days were well and truly behind him. Given the headlines and a quick scan of the main article, he needed to accelerate his plans to secure the family's future.

Folding the paper, he let out an audible sigh as he finally relented, putting the paper aside and displaying the same manners he expected from his children. Elsa was sitting to his right and looked at him with a raised brow. He gave her a smile, but the reassurance he tried to convey was shallow at best. He knew that Elsa gave little thought to politics, unless, of course, it involved a social scandal. He quickly chastised himself for his uncharitable thought. Still, he struggled to understand how people could not be moved to take a stand. To at least have an opinion. Sitting on the fence was as unforgivable as siding with the fascists.

Without the distraction of the day's news, he looked around the table at his children as they chatted noisily to each other. They all seemed to be talking at once. He wondered how they were able to hear each other above themselves. Were they actually having conversations with each other, he wondered? But he didn't care. Despite the day's headlines, he could barely contain his happiness as he looked around the table at his children. It was a newfound happiness. One that he had quickly got used to.

He'd only been back from Vienna for several weeks, but how things had changed. Once, a single word from the children at the table would bring his anger to the surface. But now he revelled in the din. Revelled in how surprisingly quickly his family had fallen into an easy rhythm after the years of his enforced discipline and extended absences following the passing of their mother. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought. Would the guilt ever lessen? Could he ever let go of it completely? He doubted he could.

His eyes drifted to the opposite end of the table. Fraulein Maria, the children's governess and the reason for them reconnecting as a family, seemed unusually subdued. During mealtimes, her voice would often rise above the noise of the children as she tried to contain their enthusiasm. But not today. He found he missed hearing her in the background.

Even with all the noise the children were making, her silence was noticeable. He had to admit that the initial fury she'd sparked had quickly given way to intrigue. Although still very much intrigued, he felt such gratitude for what she had done for his family. As he watched her pushing her food around the plate, he wondered what was distracting her. Why did she seem so downcast?

Maria was only vaguely aware of the children's conversations bouncing across the table. Every now and then she would hear her name, looking up she'd offer a smile in the direction it came from. She tried not to be so distant and tied up in her own thoughts, but she knew that today was different to most other days. It was always going to be difficult.

Trying desperately to appear a little more engaged, Maria willed the meal to be over so she could finally escape. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of wanting to escape, for wishing to be away from the children she had grown to care for so deeply over the past weeks. But it was that kind of day. One best spent alone.

"I'm afraid I need to go to town this morning," Georg quietly turned his attention back to Elsa. He could see the disappointment momentarily flash behind her eyes, before she quickly resumed her customary façade.

"Well then, I think I'll retire to my room and catch up on some correspondence I've been neglecting." Elsa smiled, hoping that Georg wouldn't see through her attempts to avoid his children. It was enough that she had to suffer through their raucous noise at mealtimes, but at least Georg was by her side to shield her from them. The thought of being alone with them was far too unsettling. She didn't have a maternal bone in her body and, truthfully, she was still wary of them and, judging by the sideways glances often thrown her way, she could sense that the children were just as suspicious of her. No, best to return to the safety of her room where she knew she could avoid them completely.

"I shouldn't be too long, I just need to sign some papers. When I return, you'll have my undivided attention." Georg gave Elsa's hand a reassuring squeeze.

He knew that Elsa had little experience with children, and since their return from Vienna she still felt uncomfortable around the children. He knew it would take time for the bonds to develop and that he couldn't expect too much after such a short time. For heaven's sake, there were eleven past governesses who could attest to how difficult his seven children could be! His mind drifted to governess number twelve seated at the end of the table, as he wondered what made her so different. So unusual. She had connected with the children by the end of their first meal together.

"Thank you, Georg. It would be lovely to spend some time together." It had been building slowly, but Elsa was becoming more resentful of the time Georg was spending with his children. In Vienna, she'd grown to know a man almost completely lacking of emotion who seemed to care little for his family, which suited her perfectly. She herself had always felt more comfortable skating across the surface of her own emotions, so had never felt the need to prise open the lid that Georg had placed firmly on his own.

However, soon after their arrival at the villa, that all seemed to change. Looking back, Georg seemed to become a different man once the children reappeared changed and dry after their fall from the boat into the lake. Before she even had a chance to put the few names she could remember to the faces, Georg was singing with his children and embracing them with such unexpected emotion and urgency. She would have been happy if that was all, but now she found that she was competing for Georg's time with his children. She knew that the competition was unfairly pitted against her. How could she possibly win against them, especially when he seemed to be seeing them for the first time in a long time? And it didn't help that the governess seemed to be encouraging him.

Georg smiled at her, hiding his disappointment. He knew it was early days, but he really had hoped that Elsa would have made more of an effort to spend time with the children. How else was she supposed to get to know them? Did she not realise that was main reason for her visit to Salzburg? He reprimanded himself for being such a hypocrite. After all, it was only in the past weeks that he'd started acknowledging and rediscovering his children since their mother had passed away four years ago. But surely Elsa realised that if they were to marry she would have to be a mother to his children. There was only so much that could be expected from a governess.

As his thoughts turned to the governess, he turned his attention back to the opposite end of the table. He doubted whether Fraulein Maria had managed even one mouthful since the last time he checked. She definitely wasn't her usual vibrant, lively self. In fact, he couldn't ever recall her _not_ being vibrant and lively since her arrival at the villa. She was always such a joyful and energetic force. A presence that naturally demanded the attention of the rest of the room, while never seeking it out. But not today. She did seem rather pale and tired.

Georg could feel the initial concern starting to give rise to a building anxiety – surely she wasn't falling ill? He knew he was probably overreacting. It was probably nothing. He hoped it was nothing.

You'd think that for a man who had seen more than his fair share of atrocities during his years in the navy that he could control these irrational fears. And yet, more than anything, he'd come to dread even the smallest illness in the household. These days, he worried that a cold could quickly escalate to something much more serious. That influenza might lead to pneumonia. And what might start out as something as innocuous as a little tiredness and fatigue, could rapidly become a fever, which could…his breath caught as he quickly shut down where his thoughts were taking him. Surely it was nothing and he was overreacting! He wasn't even sure why his concern about his governess had taken such a sudden and dangerous detour. Surely she was just a little run down from chasing after the children.

Taking a deep breath and making sure his thoughts were safely locked down, Georg cleared his throat.

"Children!" His raised voice brought an abrupt end to the racket around the table, which had steadily increased in volume as breakfast had been drawing to an end. "Fraulein Maria is taking a well-earned day off today. Frau Schmidt will be in charge, but I've made sure that Fraulein Maria has left plenty of work to keep you all occupied with your studies this morning."

All the children's attention turned to the end of the table to their governess. Fraulein Maria never took a day off. Even on weekends, she always spent the entire day with them. In the beginning, it had just been the eight of them. But now since their father had returned from Vienna with the Baroness, he had been included in many of the activities planned after their morning studies. Strangely, the Baroness never joined them. In fact, she showed little interest in them. Not that they cared, they were just happy to spend time with their beloved governess and father.

"Father, what will we do this afternoon?" Marta asked quietly, voicing the concerns of her brothers and sisters.

"Well, Marta, I have some errands to take care of this morning, so we'll just have to see," Georg replied. He was still astonished at the change in his second youngest, who was by far the most sensitive and shy of all his children. While he'd been away in Vienna, Fraulein Maria had somehow coaxed Marta out of her shell. It was a miracle! So much so, that she was now addressing him at the dining table during a meal. His heart swelled with pride and gratitude.

"Can we go on a picnic?" Kurt quickly asked.

"Or a bike ride?" Louisa chimed in.

"Or take the boat out on the lake?" Friedrich had been filled with so much pride and joy sharing the rowing with his father when they took Fraulein Maria and the other children out to one of the many islands that dotted the lake last week.

"But what about Fraulein Maria? It won't be the same without her." Gretl was struggling to imagine one of their afternoon outings without her governess. They all were.

"Now children, I think it's a marvellous idea to go on an outing with your father!" Maria finally found her voice as she looked up at the Captain and forced a smile. "Why, I'm sure the Baroness would love to join you as well!"

Maria and the Captain both turned their attention to Elsa, who shot an unguarded look at Maria, before quickly remembering herself and replacing it with her usual poised façade. Elsa turned to Georg, hoping for a lifeline to escape an afternoon with his children. After all, she had hoped to spend the afternoon with him alone, not with his seven children in tow.

"What a wonderful idea!" Georg smiled at Elsa. If anyone knew anything about being thrown in the deep end with the children, it was him. Thanks to Fraulein Maria, that's all he'd been doing these past weeks. After the initial feelings of doubt and unease, he quickly realised how much he loved spending time with his children. Getting to know them again after avoiding them and shutting himself off for years. How much he missed them. He couldn't think of a better way for Elsa to overcome her fears and lack of enthusiasm.

"Children, how about we decide at lunch how we spend the afternoon? There does seem to be a chill in the air today, and I'm not so sure that this weather is going to hold out." The Captain cut through the awkward silence as everyone's attention was still on the Baroness waiting for a response. "Now, it's time you all made your way upstairs to start your studies. Frau Schmidt will be up shortly."

There were groans all around the table as the children pushed back their chairs and slowly started making their way out of the dining room. Georg smiled to himself as he watched them leave. Some things would never change.

"Children, I'll check in on you before I leave for town," Fraulein Maria called after the children. Georg quickly spun towards the other end of the table. It was only the second thing Fraulein Maria had said during the entire meal. Her voice was so flat, so subdued, that he hardly recognised it. She was spending her day off in Salzburg? Whatever took her there in the middle of the week?

The household had slipped into a steady routine where Franz would drive her and the children to Mass on Sunday mornings, but she never went to town otherwise. Perhaps there was some special feast day that meant she had to attend the Abbey. Since the children's mother passed away, Georg had quickly lost track of such things. Actually, he'd lost track of most things.

He was surprised to hear that Fraulein Maria intended to spend her day off in Salzburg. When she'd requested the day off, he'd naturally questioned her. The evasive answer led him to believe that she had nothing in particular planned.

But now that it seemed their plans were taking them in the same direction this morning, he saw his opportunity. He would give her a lift into town. Being the sensible thing to do in the current environment, it would give him a chance to find out if she was unwell or if there was something troubling her. It would also give him an opportunity to find out what took her into town. He had to admit to himself that despite his concerns, he was more than a little intrigued.

"Georg, I'll see you when you return," Rising from the table, Elsa pierced through his thoughts. "Don't be too long," she added suggestively, turning on her heels and making her way out of the dining room and back to the safety of her room. Elsa hoped that Georg would return from Salzburg well before lunch so she could convince him to spend the afternoon alone with her rather than forcing her to spend time with the children. She really couldn't have that conversation in front of the governess, and neither of them looked in any hurry to leave the dining room, so it would have to wait until his return.

Maria looked up, feeling a little uneasy being witness to a private moment between the Captain and the Baroness.

"Excuse me, Captain," she said as she rose to leave. "I'll go check on the children and then I'll be leaving for town."

"Fraulein, as luck would have it, I have some business in town myself this morning. Allow me to give you a lift."

Maria forced a smile, which didn't reach her eyes.

"That's very kind of you, but it's not necessary. I don't want to put you out." Maria really just wanted to be on her own today.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fraulein! You won't be putting me out at all, in fact, I insist. I'll see you in the foyer in thirty minutes." As well as being intrigued, Georg really didn't want any of his household walking unaccompanied outside the villa grounds, let alone waiting at the bus stop alone. And not when certain people knew they belonged to his staff. He didn't want to alarm anyone, but it paid to be over cautious during these troubling times.

Nodding her thanks, she made a hasty retreat from the dining room.

Making her way up the stairs, Maria finally made it back to her room after what had felt like an eternity. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it with her eyes shut. It had been exhausting just getting through breakfast, pretending that it was a normal day. Now though, it was about to get even worse. The Captain wanted to give her lift into town!

She really just needed to be alone. After all, isn't that what she'd been for most of her life? Strange that for years she'd craved a family, desperately wanting to find somewhere to belong, to feel needed. However, now that she was surrounded by so much love and kindness, she was only just realising how much harder it was to deal with the things that needed to be faced alone. To admit that the villa felt suffocating today made her feel so guilty, so ungrateful.

It was only since arriving at the villa that she'd started feeling like she truly belonged somewhere for the first time. In the beginning, she thought it had just been the children who needed her and that she was sent to help prepare them for a new mother. But she'd soon discovered that their father needed her help as well, perhaps even more than the children, not that he realised in the beginning.

Although she had to admit that standing on the landing soaking wet yelling at him probably wasn't the kind of help he'd expected! The thought brought the first real smile for the morning. That day, somewhere between their argument and hearing the children sing, the Captain had realised that he needed to begin healing and facing the misery that had overtaken him when his wife passed away.

When she'd first arrived, she'd been confronted by a man so overcome with anger and grief that he had become a tyrannical disciplinarian who was rarely at home. He was barely a father to his children. The children had lost so much the day their mother passed. Of course, the children had forgiven their father quickly and now craved his time and attention desperately, making up for the time lost over the past four years. She realised that the Captain still had many demons and emotions that needed to be faced. This could only be done gradually over time, so she often had to remind the children that they needed to take things slowly,

Taking in a deep breath, Maria walked across the room to her wardrobe and took out her coat, which she doubted would be of much use against today's chill. Oh well, it would have to do, she thought as she put it on. Gathering her things, she made her way out of her bedroom and across the hallway to the room the children used for their studies.

Frau Schmidt hadn't made her way upstairs yet, so Maria stood at the door quietly, not making her presence known. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on the children, but she realised with a sudden pang of sadness that she would miss them today.

"Why do we have to spend time with the Baroness? She's no fun," Kurt complained.

"I know, she's going to ruin our afternoon with father!" Brigitta chimed in.

"Look, we probably should give her a chance. After all, father does seem to like her." Maria smiled at Liesl's attempt to bring her brothers and sisters around, she really was growing into a young woman. Playing the role of mother to her younger brothers and sisters over the past four years had obviously given her a maturity that was often beyond her years.

"Let's work out what afternoon activity we can do, and maybe I can bring some spiders along!" Louisa's sinister plan was met with excitement from the other children. Oh no, Maria could see things were fast getting out of hand!

"Now come on children! That's enough of that talk!" Maria walked into the room clapping her hands and forcing a breeziness in her tone that she certainly didn't feel. "There will be no tricks being played on the Baroness today, or any day for that matter. Liesl's right. Your father would be so disappointed. The Baroness is his friend and you should be nice to her and make her feel welcome. She's not used to being surrounded by so many children, so you all need to give her a chance."

The children all groaned back. Reluctantly they promised to behave for their father, which was a promise Maria knew they would keep. After all, none of them wanted to see him return to the tyrannical disciplinarian he'd been only weeks ago.

"Now, I want you all to sit down and start working through the lessons I prepared. Frau Schmidt will be here any minute and I don't want her thinking that our study time is spent standing around talking." Maria watched the children as they pulled out their books and sat in their usual places.

"Good! I'm leaving for town now, but will be back this afternoon," she said as she turned to leave.

"Fraulein Maria, why do you need to go into town?" It was Brigitta, of course, who voiced what they were all wondering.

"Oh, I just have to run some errands," Maria replied vaguely. "I'll be back before you even realise I've gone!" Turning on her heels she quickly made her way back into the hallway. Realising that it was the first time she'd left the villa without the children, she felt strangely emotional bidding them farewell even though she would only be gone a few hours.

As she came across the landing to the stairs, she scanned the foyer below, thankful that it was empty. Making her way down the stairs and across the foyer, she walked towards the kitchen, where she knew she would find Franz. She sighed at the thought of the butler who never quite let her forget that she'd mistaken him for the Captain when she first arrived.

Taking care to lock the door behind him, Georg made his way from his study to the foyer. He'd grabbed the papers he needed, his hat and his winter coat. It really was ridiculously cold today, he thought. As he reached the foyer, it didn't surprise him that Fraulein Maria wasn't waiting for him. He smiled, she was always running late, why would now be any different?

He checked his watch. There was still plenty of time before the hastily arranged meeting with his solicitor. He'd intentionally made a late morning appointment so that he could spend some time with Fraulein Maria. He still found it strange that she hadn't said anything about needing to go to town today.

Since their confrontation by the lake when he'd returned from Vienna, they had quickly fallen into a routine. He'd barely offered his apology and withdrawn her dismissal before she was offering to help bridge the gulf that he'd allow to grow between himself and the children.

As a result, they would meet each night in his study after the children were in bed. Their discussions would always begin with the children. How they were progressing in their studies, how they were coping and growing individually as they became closer as a family.

To help him be a better father to his children he relied on Fraulein Maria's honest and frank feedback. Of course, he knew that his governess only knew honesty and frankness. He'd discovered that on the day she arrived and had been reminded constantly ever since. Actually, he'd never known a woman to be so transparent. So lacking of an agenda. He found it refreshing. Especially after the past four years. He'd missed that.

It didn't take long after the first few meetings for their conversations to drift to all range of topics. Fraulein Maria was an avid reader, as was he, so she would seek his opinion on suitable books for the children's studies. This would often lead to lengthy discussions about literature, poetry, politics, his experiences in the war, well, anything really. He particularly enjoyed their lively discussions. Not since the children's mother had anyone challenged his opinions and forced him to accept that he wasn't always right. He quite enjoyed being tested. And he'd discovered that Fraulein Maria could throw down the gauntlet better than most.

Despite nothing being said, each had a topic that they expertly skirted around from the very first meeting. They still did. He smiled, the rules of engagement were established up front, and certain areas were off limits to the other. Fraulein Maria avoided disclosing anything about her childhood. He sensed that it had been far from happy, though she'd never spoken about it. Whenever he tried to gently coax her towards that topic, she would deftly steer the conversation into a different direction. He knew it was unfair of him, but he had to admit that he was intrigued by the young woman who had brought his family back to life. He was keen to learn more.

Of course, he avoided any topic that brought him too close to the children's mother. Despite the passing of the years, it was still too raw, too personal. There were too many memories and emotions that couldn't be faced. Not yet. Maybe later. But hopefully never, if he had his way.

Sighing, he glanced at his watch again. Fraulein Maria was ten minutes late and he could feel his impatience growing. He wondered what was keeping her. Just as he decided to make his way up to the children's study room, assuming that she'd been caught up with them, he heard Franz approaching from behind.

"Sir, Fraulein Maria asked me to thank you for your kind offer, however, she has decided to make her own way into town."

"What? Where is she?" Georg asked, turning towards Franz.

"She left about ten minutes ago, Sir."

"What the…" Georg swallowed the rest of his curse as he strode across the foyer, up the stairs two at a time and out the front door.

 **I don't own TSOM (sadly), just having another lend!**


	2. Chapter 2

Georg's fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel as he drove down the unsealed road towards the bus stop. Trying to rein in his anger, his breathing was slow and deliberate. If there was one thing he'd learned over the past weeks, there was nothing to be gained if he let his rage overtake everything else.

As he did his best to calm down, one question kept circling in his mind. Why on earth would Maria turn down a perfectly good lift to town? It made no sense! It made no more sense than her evasive behaviour over the past twenty-four hours. Last night, at their usual meeting, she'd asked for today off. Of course he'd quickly agreed. He couldn't remember her taking a few hours off, let alone a day, since his return from Vienna. From the early hours of the morning when the children awoke, to the last child being settled in bed at night, she was always a constant presence throughout his family's day. Every day.

But when he'd asked Maria last night what she had planned for her day off, there was no mention of spending the day in Salzburg. Her behaviour at breakfast was completely out of character. Something was clearly troubling her. Was it the children? He doubted it. They clearly loved her. Did that mean she really was unwell? He had no idea.

Truth be told, his frustration and concern wasn't just being driven by anger. There was a part of him that felt a little hurt. Of course, he knew that he was being oversensitive. He knew it was ridiculous. But after their nightly discussions, which had evolved over the past weeks, he thought that she would feel comfortable enough to share any troubles and concerns. Maybe he'd misread things?

He understood that their relationship was still very much one of employer and employee. But many of their recent catchups centred on anything other than her role as governess. So many topics these days didn't involve the children at all. In fact, now that the children were flourishing under her care, they seemed to spend most of their time talking about anything else. Surely through their chats and lively debates, their relationship had evolved into something more than employer and employee?

Actually, these days he rarely thought of Maria as the governess. She'd become so much more to his family. Not only had she helped rebuild his relationship with his children, she'd done so much to help him mend. Through the children, he'd been able to start working through the grief and anger that had consumed him following Agathe's passing.

It was still painful, actually it still hurt like hell. He found he often struggled to speak about her. But he'd started facing some of the memories head on and could now appreciate seeing her in the children. He smiled at the thought of the ball room being opened and cleaned last week for the first time in years. At Maria's request of course!

Maybe it was madness, but he now thought of her as something more. Something more like an equal, a friend. God knows, he'd laid himself bare in front of her as far as his broken relationship with his children was concerned. Maybe he'd been mistaken, he wondered as he steered the car along the dusty road.

And why was he suddenly thinking of her as _Maria_? Somewhere between the villa and the last left turn he seemed to have left her _Fraulein_ behind somewhere on the roadside.

Shivering at the bus stop, Maria pulled her jacket around her, desperately trying to keep out the biting wind. Her light jacket really was of no use and she could feel the cold starting to seep through to her bones. Although it hadn't rained, threatening clouds hung heavy in the sky. The miserable weather added to her miserable mood. So did her growing guilt.

She'd been a complete coward asking Franz to explain to the Captain that she didn't need a lift into town. Maria knew that if she'd told the Captain herself, he would need to know why. She knew his questions would be relentless, but born out of concern. Not wanting to explain her reasons to him, she'd fled instead. She knew that he would want to know too much.

If there was one thing she'd learned about the Captain, he was inquisitive. It was his nature. She knew that if she started explaining her reasons, she would have to tell him everything. So it was just easier to face today on her own. She always had, so why should it be any different this time?

Despite doing her best to convince herself, the longer she sat waiting for the bus, the more the guilt grew. She felt terrible for rejecting the Captain's gesture of kindness without any explanation. Maybe she was overreacting. After all she was simply the governess looking after his children. But she couldn't help thinking that over the weeks a friendship had developed. Especially now that he spent so much time with her and the children. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for thinking such silly thoughts. Of course, she was just the governess.

Since their argument on the landing when he returned from Vienna, he'd only ever shown her kindness. Despite belonging to completely different worlds, she was surprised to discover that they shared similar opinions on many topics. But that didn't stop them from debating the finer details of all range of things. She'd never expected anyone would be interested in her opinions or ideas. Especially the Captain! No one had ever seemed interested before. In fact, much to her surprise, the Captain seemed to enjoy their discussions.

Over the wind, Maria heard the rumble of a vehicle approaching from behind. Standing up from the bench, she turned expecting to see the bus that would save her from freezing to death in the cold wind. She let out a groan. There was no bus, only a black car. She caught her breath dreading that it was the Captain. She was not looking forward to explaining why she was at the bus stop instead of sitting in the warmth of his car. This wasn't going to be easy. She prayed that it was anyone but the Captain.

As the car drew closer, Maria let out a sigh of relief, realising that it someone else. There appeared to be a passenger sitting in the front seat. She may get on the bus after all

The black car began slowing down until it came to a stop on the side of the road just before the bus stop. Two young men in suits got out and walked towards her. They appeared to be in their early twenties, not much older than her.

"What are you doing out here on your own, Fraulein?" the dark haired driver asked Maria.

"I'm just waiting for the bus" Maria shivered as she replied, but not just because of the cold. She had an uneasy feeling about these two.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here alone should she? Where do you live?"

"I'm Captain von Trapp's governess," Maria replied, trying to sound more confident and assured than she felt.

"I'm sure the Captain wouldn't have such a pretty young governess if his wife was still alive," the blonde man smiled suggestively as he turned to his friend, causing both to laugh.

"What?! How dare you imply such a thing?!" Maria could barely contain her anger. "The Captain is an honourable man and I'm a postulant from Nonberg under his care looking after his children."

Just as the two men looked back at each other smirking, everyone's attention was drawn to a vehicle approaching from behind the men. Maria looked past them and could see that it was another black car. She prayed it was the Captain.

As the bus stop came into sight, Georg could make out a car stopped by the side of the road and three figures standing a few metres away from it. As he drew closer, he could see that it was Maria with two young men.

"What the hell?!" he cursed under his breath. He quickly pulled in just behind the young men's car, coming to a sudden halt.

Opening the car door and exiting in one swift motion, he quickly reduced the distance between them. "What do you young men think you're doing?" he demanded.

"We're just making sure the young Fraulein's alright. Captain von Trapp isn't it?" the dark haired driver asked.

"Yes, I am Captain von Trapp and this is my children's governess. You've got no business here so get on your way and stop harassing young women at bus stops."

"Yes sir, Captain." Both men nodded towards Georg as they made a hasty retreat to their car and wasted no time pulling out onto the road and continuing on their way.

"Fraulein, they didn't harm you did they?" Georg asked gently as he stepped closer.

Maria shook her head slowly. "No, I'm just a little shaken, but no harm done. Thankfully you arrived when you did," she said quietly.

"Come on Fraulein, let's get in the car so we can be on our way." As Maria took a step towards the car, he lightly placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the car. Opening the passenger door, he waited for her to take her seat.

"Fraulein, are you certain you're alright?" Georg asked softly, crouching down so he was on her level.

"I'll be fine." Maria shivered, suddenly realising how cold she was. "They turned up just before you arrived."

"Did they say what they wanted?" Maybe he was being overly concerned, but Georg was still worried. He found that during these times he was suspicious of everyone and trusted few.

Maria looked down at her lap, wringing her hands, as she recalled their words. "When I told them I was your governess, well, they made a comment..." Maria trailed off, blushing furiously, still unable to look up at the Captain.

"Oh, Fraulein, I'm so sorry. They had no right. Sadly, in these times we need to be careful. So, please, no more taking off to catch buses on your own," he smiled as he reached out and squeezed both her hands in his much larger one hoping to reassure her, but also to still them.

"Oh, my God, Fraulein! You're freezing!"

Georg gently placed the back of his hand against Maria's cheek. "This won't do! You shouldn't have been out in this cold wind, you're not suitably dressed." He suddenly jumped to his feet and opened the rear door, mumbling to himself about making sure she didn't fall ill. Grabbing a blanket from the back seat, he quickly unfolded it.

"Fraulein, wrap yourself in this. We need to warm you up before you catch pneumonia." Georg was already wrapping the blanket around Maria, before she could even respond.

"Thank you, Captain." She said quietly, looking down at her lap. "I'll be fine once I warm up. Honestly, I didn't realise how cold it was."

At that moment, Georg debated whether he should take Maria straight back to the villa. After all, it would be the sensible thing to do – she could have a hot bath and a hot tea to warm up properly. But he was still curious. Why was she so hell bent on going to Salzburg alone today? And of course, he still needed to sign the papers at his solicitor's office. He hesitated for a moment. No, he had a better idea!

"My offer to drive you into town is still open, despite you turning it down once already today. Shall we?" Georg asked as he motioned down the road.

Maria turned to him and nodded slowly. Smiling to himself, he walked around the car and got in behind the wheel. Steering the car back onto the road, Georg soon had them on their way to Salzburg.

After they had driven a few miles down the road, Georg cleared his throat. "Fraulein, you must realise that I'm curious to know why you decided to turn down my perfectly reasonable offer and decided to make your own way into town." As he turned to her, she looked so forlorn that any lingering frustration quickly disappeared. "But there's plenty of time for explanations. Firstly, I'm taking you somewhere for a warm cup of tea."

"I'm sorry, Captain. It was wrong of me." Maria said quietly. "Please, just drop me off in the town square, you've obviously got your own reasons for going to town and I don't want you going out of your way or running late because of me."

"I have a meeting, but it's not until 11 o'clock. We have plenty of time to make a detour," Georg smiled at Maria.

"Well, if you insist." Maria realised that she wasn't going to get out of this.

"I do insist, Fraulein. I can't have you getting ill, it would worry the children too much. Especially the older ones." Georg knew that Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa were old enough to remember their mother's illness. They were almost as concerned as him whenever anyone in the household became ill. It was as if they all held their collective breaths waiting for the illness to pass before they could breathe again.

Although, in the past, he'd often been a coward and had found any excuse to flee the villa, dreading the worst. Knowing he couldn't face the possibilities. Knowing he couldn't face the memories.

"Oh, Captain, what was I thinking? Of course the older children would be worried," Maria turned to him apologetically. How could she have been so thoughtless?

"Yes, we all would be." He'd seen how close all his children had become with their governess. They would all be worried.

"Fraulein, there's the other reason I don't want you falling ill. We can't have you passing things onto the children, can we?" Although he tried to keep his mood light, Georg couldn't help his thoughts drifting back to four years ago. Louisa was the first. In the beginning it was a sore throat, so they just assumed it was a cold. But as soon as the rash appeared, they knew that the local scarlet fever outbreak had arrived at the villa.

After Louisa, then Liesl, Friedrich, Kurt and Marta quickly followed. It was inevitable that their mother would eventually catch it from the children. Whenever any of the children were ill, Agathe would refuse to leave their bedside even when overcome with exhaustion. Eventually, Georg would have to carry her to their room and put her to bed.

It was only when he promised to take over her vigil at their bedside that she would finally allow herself to close her eyes and give in to the exhaustion. He would remain with the children until she'd reappear after a few hours to resume her post.

To his horror, Georg suddenly realised that since their mother passed away, he'd rarely sat and soothed any of his children through an illness. He knew that there'd been colds, but he'd let Frau Schmidt look after the children. He'd been too focused on fleeing from the unbearable memories. He'd hardly been a father to them at all these past years. How had his children been able to forgive him so easily?

Georg held his breath and swallowed through the lump in his throat. No good was coming from this train of thought.

"Erhm..." he cleared his throat as he turned towards Maria, "are you feeling warmer now, Fraulein?"

"Oh, much warmer." Maria smiled back. "Thank you."

"Good! Now let's find you a pot of warm tea! I know the perfect place." Coming to the outskirts of Salzburg, they were soon turning left towards the river. Georg knew the ideal place to take Maria. It was a small out of the way café. He suddenly realised that the thought of taking Elsa to their café had never crossed his mind, but he knew Maria would love it, just as much as Agathe.

He used to go there often with Agathe. He held his jaw tightly at thought. He'd always hated taking Agathe to the more crowded restaurants and cafes closer to the city's centre. There would be a constant stream of people stopping him to shake his hand, interrupting them to talk about one thing or another. She would tease him about being a national war hero, a label she knew he detested. He just simply wanted to enjoy spending time alone with his wife, without the children. But out in public, it was almost impossible.

As a compromise, he'd found a quiet little café with a small, intimate room where he could take Agathe. She could enjoy a lunch or afternoon tea, and he could simply enjoy the company of his wife without the constant interruptions. He himself was much happier when the two of them would take a picnic basket, a blanket and find a quiet stretch along the lake. She would tease him that the picnic basket was just a decoy! Of course it was! Agathe always saw straight through him.

He sighed. After all this time, his heart was still broken. His body ached just from the need to hold her one more time. God how he missed her. He clenched his jaw tighter and blinked hard, pulling back on his thoughts before he lost control of them completely.

Perhaps it was a bad idea to go back to their café, but he really did need to speak to Maria. He knew he couldn't do that in a public place. It wouldn't do to be seen deep in conversation with his governess. No, this couldn't wait until tonight's meeting.

A few minutes later, they had crossed the river and Georg was pulling the car into a side street, where he soon found a park. Turning off the ignition, he reached behind him to grab his hat off the back seat. Maria unwrapped herself from the blanket, missing its warmth almost immediately. She hoped they wouldn't have to walk too far in this weather. Georg was quickly out of the car, opening the door and offering a hand to Maria.

"Come on Fraulein," he smiled as he placed his hand on her elbow to guide her towards the warm fire and tea he knew would be waiting for them a few doors away.

Once inside the small café, he was greeted warmly by a matronly woman who made her way across the café towards them.

"Captain! What a wonderful surprise, we haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Thank you Frau Adler, it has been far too long. Can I introduce you to my governess, Fraulein Maria?"

"What a pleasure, Fraulein!" Frau Adler grabbed hold of Maria's hand in both of hers. "Oh, my dear, your hand is so cold. Captain, we must get this young lady a seat in front of the fire. Come this way." Still holding Maria's hand in hers, she guided her through the main room of the café where a few mid-morning diners sat quietly chatting, down a short hallway and to a small room that looked more like a cosy lounge with a small dining table to the one side of the room. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace at one end of the room, and she motioned for Maria to take one of the armchairs beside the fire.

"Thank you Frau Adler," Georg said warmly. "May we have a pot of tea please, and perhaps some apple strudel?"

"Of course, Captain. Make yourselves comfortable, I won't be long."

Georg dropped his hat on a nearby chair, took off his coat and threw it over the back of the same chair. Grabbing the fire iron beside the fireplace, he stirred up the logs in the hearth, sending a stream of sparks crackling up towards the chimney. Leaning the iron back against the mantel, he sat down in the lounge chair beside Fraulein Maria.

"Thank you, Captain." Maria smiled at him. "I'm warming up nicely now."

"Good!"

"This is such a beautiful room," Maria said looking around. She could feel the room's cosiness and warmth wrapping around her.

Georg smiled broadly. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was so happy that Maria liked it as much as he did. As much as Agathe had. He knew that Agathe would approve of him bringing Maria to their café.

The tinkle of teacups from the hallway heralded Frau Adler's return with the tray of tea and strudel. She placed the tray on the small table between Maria and Georg.

"Fraulein Maria, the strudel is just out of the oven, so will be just the thing," Frau Adler gave Maria a wink.

"Thank you so much, Frau Adler. No need to pour the tea just yet, we'll let it draw a little longer," Georg smiled.

"I'll just be out front if you need anything else." As she made to leave, she stopped and placed a hand on Georg's shoulder. "Georg, it is good to see you again, it's been far too long," she said quietly as she continued on her way.

"Erhm…Agathe and I used to come here often," Georg explained to Maria. Surprisingly, he found that he could face this memory without too much pain.

"Oh Captain, I'm so sorry," Maria felt like she was intruding. "But it's lovely. Thank you."

"Fraulein, you really need to stop apologising and thanking me. You're doing both in the same breath now!" God knows, he really should be the one apologising and thanking her. Perching on the edge of his seat, he reached over for the jug of milk and poured a generous amount in the bottom of one of the teacups.

"A piece of strudel for you." Georg passed one of the plates with a generous serve to Maria.

"Oh, no thank you Captain. I'm really not hungry."

"Fraulein, you hardly ate anything at breakfast." Georg moved the plate closer to Maria, who looked at him with surprise. "Yes, Fraulein, I do take notice of what's going on around my dining table. Please?"

Maria smiled and took the plate from him. "Thank you."

She had to admit that the strudel smelt delicious, as she picked up the spoon and took a mouthful. "Oh, this is good, Captain! Almost better than Cook's." She didn't realise how hungry she was.

While Maria continued devouring the pastry, Georg made light work of pouring the tea. His was black of course, years in the navy had seen to that. He put two spoonfuls of sugar in Fraulein Maria's tea and gave it a good stir, the tinkling of the spoon on the china cup the only sound competing with the crackling of the fire.

"How do you know how I take my tea?" Maria was surprised.

"Fraulein, you should realise by now that I notice everything. Where do you think Brigitta acquired that particular talent?"

"So it wasn't from her mother?" Maria instantly regretted her off-guard comment, as she saw the Captain momentarily brace himself at the mention of his wife and turn towards the fire. Normally she would skirt around any mention of the children's mother, but it must have been the cosiness of the open fire, the relaxed atmosphere of the room and the Captain's kindness that sent her headlong into dangerous waters.

She knew the Captain's mood could turn in the blink of an eye, she'd seen it often enough, although less in recent times. He could go from playful father enjoying his children to dark and brooding in an instant. Maria knew herself how an innocent moment or comment could trigger a memory that had been locked away. A memory that somewhere back in the past she'd promised herself she would face. But of course, there were some that could never be dealt with. She could only imagine how much harder it was for the Captain when the children would be constant reminders of their mother.

"I'm sorry, that was unfair of me," Maria whispered as she place her empty plate on the side table.

"Erhm" Georg cleared his throat. "No apology necessary, Fraulein. Brigitta inherited her mother's love of reading. I'm the observant one." He felt so much gratitude for the remarkable woman sitting beside him. He knew that her comments were never aimed to hurt or wound. Still, staring into the fireplace, he wondered if there would ever be a time when thoughts of Agathe would be painless. He doubted it.

Taking a deep breath and turning towards Fraulein Maria, he gave a thin smile of reassurance. "I see you've demolished the strudel as usual, Fraulein!"

"I didn't realise how hungry I was. Thank you." Maria reached for her cup of tea and took a sip. It was milky and sweet, just as she liked it. "This is perfect," she said quietly, almost to herself.

"I assume you're talking about my tea-making skills?" Georg tried to lighten the mood as he reached for the second plate of apple strudel and took a spoonful.

"Mmhm." Maria nodded. But she'd meant so much more than the cup of tea. She was starting to feel a little bit better about facing the day.

After only one spoonful, Georg placed the plate on the small table. Picking up his cup of steaming black tea, he took a sip. He enjoyed the bitterness of the strong tea after the sweet strudel. He never did have a sweet tooth. "Fraulein, please have another helping." Georg nodded to the plate of strudel.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly eat yours as well!"

"Fraulein, we both know you enjoy sweets so much more than I do. As good as it is, a mouthful is more than enough for me."

"Well, if you're sure." Maria smiled as she swapped her cup of tea for the Captain's piece of strudel.

"Now Fraulein, if you don't mind me asking, what has been troubling you today?" Georg asked gently, deciding to finally broach the subject now that she seemed more relaxed and a little more like her usual self. And, of course, warmer!

"Oh, nothing really." Maria stared into the fire, knowing that her feeble attempt to brush off his question wouldn't work.

Georg smiled to himself at her unconvincing answer. She really was terrible at anything other than complete honesty. Taking another sip of tea, he pressed on. "Fraulein, forgive me for prying, but you really weren't yourself at breakfast."

"Oh, Captain, it really is nothing." Maria didn't lift her eyes from her plate as she pushed a piece of strudel around with her spoon. She knew she couldn't look the Captain in the eye. She really didn't like being less than honest, especially after all he'd done for her. But she really couldn't tell him. She loved her time at the villa, and she knew things would change if she told him. She knew he would think less of her. He may even question whether she was suitable to be a governess to his children. She didn't want to face that. Not now that she had grown to the love the children so much. Not after he'd shown her such kindness.

"It's not the children, is it?" Georg knew that this was probably safe ground. He knew that his children adored their Fraulein, so doubted they would have done anything to upset her.

"The children? Oh, no, Captain! They're wonderful children, you should be so proud."

"I am. But I'm also eternally grateful that you forced me to open my eyes again to see just how wonderful they are. I'd forgotten." Georg smiled at her. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you, Fraulein," he added softly.

"Captain, you just needed someone to push you in the right direction. It was nothing really," Maria blushed and looked away towards the fire. She turned to put down the plate of half eaten strudel and picked up her tea, taking another sip.

Georg smiled. She was as hopeless at taking compliments as she was at skirting around the truth! But then, her humility was almost as refreshing as her honesty.

"Well, if it isn't the children, forgive me for prying, but you're not unwell are you Fraulein?"

"No Captain, I'm fine," she said. "Well, now that I've warmed up," she smiled.

"Well, now I'm intrigued. What on earth has brought you into town on such a dreary day?"

Maria took a deep breath, she knew the Captain wouldn't give up until she gave him a reason. She put her tea cup and saucer back on the side table and took a deep breath.

"It's the anniversary of my mother's passing," Maria said quietly, as she turned back to the fire.

"Oh, Fraulein," Georg whispered as he reached over to squeeze her hand. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You should have said something." He suddenly realised how little he knew about this remarkable woman. He needed to know more. Wanted to learn everything.

Maria turned back to him. "I'm sorry I kept it to myself, but it's a difficult day for me. Even after all these years."

"Fraulein, you don't need to explain. I completely understand," Georg said gently. Hell, if anyone knew the difficulty of dealing with the passing of a loved one, he certainly did.

"On her anniversary, I always go to church to light a candle, to pray and spend some time at her grave," Maria turned away again as she felt the tears starting to well. The last thing she wanted was the Captain to see them, she didn't need his pity. She knew he had dealt with so much loss himself. He didn't need to be burdened with hers.

"Fraulein, let's finish our tea and I'll drop you off at the church on the way to my appointment."

"Thank you," she said quietly, turning back to him. He still had hold of her hand, it was so warm and comforting. It felt nice.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have to tell him everything.

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 1, and for your very generous reviews.**

 **Sadly, I don't own TSOM - still just having a lend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wrapped you inside my coat..._**

 ** _I didn't feel pain_**

 ** _Because no one can touch me_**

 ** _Now that I'm held in your spell_**

 ** _"Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong", Radiohead, My Iron Lung EP (1994)_**

Georg looked across at the seat beside him and smiled. It hadn't been until the fourth stop that he'd finally found what he was looking for. But it had been well worth the effort. It was perfect. He knew it was Maria's favourite.

He wanted to let her know that she didn't have to face today alone. She'd done so much for him and his family, they were all so grateful. It was just a simple gesture on behalf of his family. A small way his family could pay their respects to the mother of the extraordinary woman who had arrived at the villa as the most unlikely of governesses.

Georg knew very little of Maria's past, but one thing he'd learned over the weeks was that her favourite things seemed to stem from happy childhood memories. He just knew that there had to be happier times, despite her mother passing away when she was so young.

He knew gestures wouldn't ease Maria's pain today. Nothing would. He knew how he himself felt when it came to anniversaries and days held dear – the anniversary of Agathe's passing, her birthday, the day he proposed, their wedding anniversary, one of the children's birthdays, Christmas and the many more random dates that held recollections of precious moments. He would never have imagined a year could be potholed with so many memories that had to be carefully negotiated.

For Maria, it would be a day of reflection and reliving memories. Many memories would be joyful and wonderful, but no doubt there would be others filled with pain. Regardless, it was his small way of showing that he and his family were there for her. That she was in their thoughts. He hoped he could lift her spirits, even just a little.

He'd dropped Maria off in front of St Sebastian's over two hours ago. Despite his appointment, he'd offered to stay with her. To be there for her. He had to admit to himself that he was rather relieved when she'd smiled grimly at him on the footpath outside the church, thanked him, then told him that she needed to spend this time alone. He didn't press her. This was a special anniversary for her and he didn't want to intrude. Again, he'd been rather thankful. Churches and cemeteries were not places he chose to spend his time. Especially not now.

At the café, they'd sat in a comfortable silence after Maria had explained her reason for going to town. He'd held onto her hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone. That he was there if she needed to talk. He didn't push her for any more details. He would wait until she was willing to offer more. He could see that she was trying to hold her emotions in check, and it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of that. No matter how concerned or curious he was. He smiled, her walls were just as high and hard to penetrate as his!

Earlier, in the car to the church, he'd asked Maria how long ago her mother had passed. It had shocked him when she'd told him that her mother had passed away when she was barely six years old. Why didn't he know this? Why was he just finding this out now? Had he been that self-absorbed?

She'd hardly been older than Gretl. A similar age to Kurt when Agathe had passed away. He tried not to dwell on his own family. He needed to be there to support Maria, so he needed to shut out his own thoughts. Although he'd confronted many things in the past weeks, he could still close down his thoughts. But maybe not quite as effectively. He'd spent four years becoming skilled in the art of avoiding painful memories. His four years of numbness.

Checking his watch, he cursed out loud. He was running terribly late!

He found a carpark in the street just down from St Sebastian's. Reaching across to the passenger seat, he picked up what had caused his delay. As he got out of the car, he hesitated, but decided to leave his hat on the back seat. Although, it hadn't rained yet, the weather was closing in and he could feel the dampness in the air. He couldn't wear his hat in the church or outside in the cemetery, so it would be pointless taking it with him.

It was still just as cold, he thought, pulling up the collar of his coat against the biting wind as he made his way the short distance to the church. He hoped he would find Maria inside. He really didn't want to go searching for her in the cemetery amongst the graves. The last time he'd been to a cemetery, or a church for that matter, had been Agathe's funeral. Afterwards, as he'd withdrawn from everyone and everything, he'd always found excuses to never go back. Turning down invitations to friends' weddings, baptisms and funerals. That he could almost forgive himself for.

He'd also avoided the children's various milestones. The guilt. It could be overwhelming if he let it take hold.

Walking through the church foyer, he dipped his fingertips in the font of holy water and blessed himself with the sign of the cross. Old habits die hard. As he walked through the open doorway from the foyer flexing the fingers on his left hand, he looked around the pews, hoping to see Maria. There were a handful of people scattered amongst the front pews, mostly kneeling in prayer. He couldn't see her as he scanned the rows of seats. Feeling a little suffocated, he took a deep breath and made his way down the side aisle along the wall towards the side door.

Kneeling at the foot of her mother's grave, Maria's head was bowed. The air was still cold, but at least in the church yard she was sheltered from the bitterly cold wind. She pulled the blanket around her more tightly, thankful that the Captain had insisted she take it with her. She'd insisted that she didn't need it. He wouldn't hear any of her excuses. She smiled to herself. He'd won that argument, but only because she was afraid he wouldn't drive off unless she had it draped over her arm. She'd been quick to wrap it around her.

It had been months since Maria had been to her mother's grave. Even as a postulant, she wasn't supposed to leave the abbey, but sometimes she just had to sneak out. Although she loved the abbey, sometimes she found it stifling and just longed to be free, if only for an hour or two. In the beginning, she'd come St Sebastian's to spend time with her mother. But her visits would often be reported back to the abbey, resulting in all kinds of penance. So she'd find her way to the mountains instead. The other place she felt closest to her mother.

Maria had already explained to her mother how wonderful her weeks at the villa had been. How loving and accepting the children were, how she understood their loss. How much pain the Captain had suffered after his wife's passing. But now that he was beginning to heal, ever so slowly, he was a wonderful father to his forgiving children. The days at the villa had been among her happiest. She hoped her mother was pleased for her, even though she felt happier and more at home at the villa than she'd ever felt at the abbey.

Over the weeks, it had been her guilty secret. She tried not to think about the day she would have to return to the abbey. She couldn't face the thought of saying goodbye to the family. They had come to fill such a large part of her heart. She could feel the tears starting to well. How was she ever going to face that day?

Steeling himself, Georg stepped outside into the church yard. Graves and their headstones clung to either side of the path, two deep in some places. He found them thoroughly depressing. In the past, he'd never paid it much thought. Not until he finally walked away from Agathe on the day of her funeral.

He'd loved her desperately with his entire body and soul. Leaving her behind in a strange place, cold and alone, had been too much. Turning his back on her, the hardest thing he'd ever done. No comfort came from the well-meaning words and gestures of support. He'd spent months trying to drown the guilt, the sorrow, the overwhelming emptiness. Numbing himself in the hope he could escape the feelings of helplessness. It hadn't worked. Neither had the bitterness and anger he'd used so effectively to deflect everyone and everything.

Feeling the sadness starting to grip him, he swallowed hard and tried to focus on the task at hand. Easier said than done surrounded by the grey headstones in this miserable weather. She's not buried here, he reminded himself.

As he continued along the path, he felt the first hint of mist on his face. He quickened his pace, wanting to find Maria so they could both take shelter inside the church.

Making his way down to the end of the path, he followed it around the back of the church. The path continued, but the headstones petered out and were replaced by small crosses with no inscription. The mist was now a drizzle that was steadily becoming heavier. He could see Maria ahead, kneeling in front of one of the graves marked with only a cross, her head bowed. As he came up behind her, he thought he could hear her praying quietly.

"Fraulein, forgive me, I don't mean to interrupt," Georg said quietly, crouching beside her as he placed his free hand gently on her shoulder.

"Oh, Captain! I didn't hear you!" Maria jumped as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He wasn't used to seeing such sadness in her eyes. But there was something else.

"I was so lost in my own thoughts," she blushed, looking away. "I feel so close to my mother here. It's silly really. I was telling her what a wonderful time I'd been having at the villa." How long had he been there? What had he heard, she wondered?

"There's nothing silly about that Fraulein. We all have places where we feel closer to our loved ones." Georg's mind drifted to the gazebo back at the villa. The endless, useless hours he'd spent there in the darkness aching for just one more minute with Agathe. One more touch.

She smiled sadly at him, nodding.

"Fraulein, I don't want to intrude, but would it be alright to place these on your mother's grave?" Georg brought the bunch of edelweiss that had been hidden by his side around to show Maria. "The children and I are so grateful for all you've done and, well, it's just a small token of our thanks to the wonderful woman your mother must have been."

"Oh Captain, how beautiful!" Maria smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "What a lovely gesture." She was sure it was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for her. "Edelweiss was my mother's favourite." Lifting her eyes from the bunch of flowers and meeting his, she added quietly "How did you know?"

"Ah! Remember, I notice everything." His mind drifted to the evenings Maria would sit on the settee with an open book on her lap while the children would amuse themselves around her. It didn't matter if she was talking to one of the smaller children, or watching them all with that amused smile of hers, or reading a few paragraphs before the next interruption. More often than not, she would absentmindedly twirl a sprig of pressed edelweiss that she kept between the pages of her book. "I've seen your bookmarks!" he leaned in whispering conspiratorially. Truth be told, he'd spent too much time watching her. And the children, of course.

"Captain, I'm certain my mother would be honoured and humbled," Maria said, her voice catching.

He took a deep breath as he looked at the beautiful flowers. Edelweiss, the flower of devotion. They weren't just Maria's favourite. Agathe had also loved edelweiss. He would always try to bring some home for her when he was in the navy. A symbol of his devotion. Not that it could even begin to explain how much he worshipped that beautiful woman. Letting out a sigh, he realised he couldn't face those memories. Not now. Now was about Maria and her mother.

Georg stood up and took a small step forward, leant down and placed the flowers at the foot of the grave. He clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head as he silently thanked the woman he didn't know, but who he knew had done so much in only a few years to shape the remarkable woman beside him. The woman to whom he owed so much.

As he looked at the simple cross, his breath caught as he noticed the small bunch of pressed edelweiss tied with a blue ribbon lovingly placed against it. All those evenings he'd been watching Maria twirl those sprigs of edelweiss, he hadn't imagined that this was their intended destination. It was such a simple gesture. But laden with such sadness. He was overcome with the need to just hold her. To let her know that he understood how unfair the world could be.

The cross bore no name, no markings. The unmarked grave of a pauper. How inappropriate, he thought. Someone held so dearly, someone whose presence had left an impression on those who never even knew her. It seemed so wrong that she'd left this world without any lasting evidence that she'd even been here. He knew this was the final resting place of a good woman, and yet much less worthy people were laid to rest in ornate mausoleums and with headstones engraved with meaningless, grand words. It seemed so unfair.

Blessing himself with the sign of the cross, he turned and looked down at Maria still kneeling beside him.

"Thank you," she whispered, as the drizzle was finally giving way to the heavier drops of rain that had been threatening to fall.

"Fraulein, do you need any more time?" he asked as he crouched down to her level. "Forgive me, but we really need to get out of this rain."

"Do you mind if we go back inside? I'd like to light another candle."

"Of course," rising, Georg forced a smile as he held out his hand to help her up.

Maria brushed off the bottom of the blanket she'd been kneeling on. "I'm sorry, Captain, it's got a little muddy," she looked up at him. Distracted, he barely heard her, his eyes following the trail of a raindrop slowly making its way down her cheek. For a second, he was back on the landing listening to her hurl accusations at him, as she stood there dripping wet. It wasn't until the drop disappeared over the edge of her jawline that he could finally concentrate on what she'd said.

"Let's not worry about that now, let's get inside out of this rain," he said, clearing his throat. He gently took hold of her elbow and guided her back down the winding path to the side door of the church, as the rain started coming down heavily.

Once inside the side entrance's small foyer, Maria unwrapped the blanket from around her shoulders. "I don't think this is going to be much use until it's dried out," she smiled turning to the Captain, but she couldn't stop her eyes flying up to his hair.

"Oh my!" she covered her mouth with her hand as she started giggling. Usually tamed and immaculately swept back, the Captain's wet hair seemed to have a mind of its own, as it fell down his forehead in thick curly locks.

"Fraulein, it's hardly appropriate to stand there laughing at me," Georg replied haughtily. A few stray drops running down the back of his neck making him feel even less dignified. Although, he pretended to be offended by her reaction, he had to admit to himself that it was nice to hear Maria laugh for the first time that day. Even if it was at his expense.

"May I borrow your blanket?" he asked with an indignant air.

"Captain, I believe it's your blanket not mine!" she replied as she handed it to him, still smiling.

"Thank you." He took the blanket and ruffled it through his hair to try and dry it off a little. Handing the blanket back to Maria, he ran his hands through his hair, trying to restore some order.

Maria followed his lead and rubbed her hair with the blanket and tried to settle it down. "Shall we? I'll let you lead the way." Georg stood aside with the sweep of his arm.

Maria nodded and led him into the main part of the church. They turned sharply and walked down the side aisle between the pews and the outer wall, to a small alcove. The alcove was brightly lit with many small candles arranged on a stand in neat, cascading rows. The candles were all different heights, but all burned brightly as they dripped onto the mound of hardening wax beneath them. Each candle carrying a different message. Be it a symbol of gratitude, a promise of devotion, sadness for what had passed or hope for better times to come.

Maria draped the blanket over a nearby pew and picked up a new candle from the tray, lighting it from one that was burning brightly, she found an empty space and placed it amongst the other candles. Bowing her head she said a final prayer for her mother.

Lighting another candle, she bowed her head in silent thanks to God for sending her to the villa, for her good fortune at being governess to seven wonderful children and for the Captain, who had shown her such kindness. Especially today, of all days. She asked for the strength to tell the Captain what she knew she shouldn't keep from him. Not now.

Georg followed Maria's lead and lit his own candle. For the first time in a long time, he thanked God. He closed his eyes as he silently gave thanks for Agathe. For the blissfully happy years they'd spent together and for the beautiful children they'd been blessed with. He made a solemn promise to spend every day making up for the pain he'd caused them.

He thanked God for the remarkable woman standing beside him. The woman who had transformed his desolate house back into the home it had once been. For taking his broken family and somehow helping them mend. He didn't know how, but she'd put his family back together. He hoped Agathe was proud of him now. Finally.

He could feel his chest tightening as his eyes filled with the emotions that were starting to build and threatening to take hold. He felt a reassuring hand squeeze his arm. He reached out placing his hand over Maria's. Taking in a deep breath and confident he had regained control, he turned to Maria who was looking up at him.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asked gently. She could only imagine how hard this was for him. She knew it would have taken a great effort for him just to step inside the church, let alone the cemetery. He never accompanied her and the children to Sunday Mass, so it meant much more to have him standing beside her now.

"I am now, Fraulein," he whispered. "Thank you." For everything, he thought to himself.

"I think it's time we went home, don't you?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Maria nodded and smiled. She like the sound of that. Home! After so long, it was so nice to feel like she had one. Finally. To hear the Captain acknowledge that it was her home as well was nice. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat! But she quickly reminded herself that she would have to leave one day. Perhaps sooner than planned, she thought grimly.

Picking up the blanket from the nearby pew, Georg guided Maria down the side aisle of the church and to the main foyer at the front entrance. They both stopped at the font, blessing themselves with holy water as they made their exit.

From the foyer, they both hesitated as they realised it was now teeming with rain. Out on the street, without the shelter of the church yard, the wind was blowing the rain in heavy sheets.

"Fraulein, you need you to put on this on," Georg was already unbuttoning the front of his coat.

"What?!" Maria turned to him wide eyed. "I can't wear your coat."

"Of course you can," he had peeled it off already and was holding it up by the shoulders, waiting to help her slide into it.

"Captain, have you gone mad! It's much too big."

"Fraulein, please don't stand there arguing. You can see it's pouring rain. I don't want you getting wet. You almost froze to death once already today," he gave the coat a jiggle as he held it up. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Reluctantly, Maria held out her arms in turn as he helped her slip into the coat. As she turned to face him, Georg took hold of the lapels, gently readjusted the coat so it hung evenly and buttoned it up. Maria looked down at her hands. The sleeves hid all but the ends of her fingers and the coat hung down below her mid-calf. Looking back up at him, she smiled, "This looks ridiculous!"

"Fraulein, I really don't care." He held up his hand to stop any protests. "I'm beyond worrying whether you look good in my coat or not. We're simply being practical and saving you from catching pneumonia." Although, giving her one last look up and down, he had to admit that she did look rather appealing wrapped up in his coat.

"Now, I think we're ready to go home," he said clearing his throat and giving Maria an awkward nod as he wondered where that stray thought had surfaced from.

They quickened their pace and were soon at the car. Georg opened the door and ushered Maria inside. Rushing around, he was soon in the driver's seat.

Before throwing the blanket on the back seat, he gave his hair a quick rub and offered it to Maria for her to do the same. Maria looked up at his hair and smiled.

"Don't say a word, and whatever you do, Fraulein, don't laugh!" he smiled at her as he ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to tame his wet curls.

"Oh, Captain, I wouldn't dream of it!" she giggled.

Maria pulled the collar of the Captain's coat tightly around her. It was without a doubt the most luxurious wool she'd ever felt between her fingers. She felt so safe and warm wrapped up in it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. The dampness had released the wool's natural lanolin smell, but there was another smell that she was drawn to. _Oh_ , she let out a little gasp as she realised it was the Captain's muskiness.

Thankfully, the Captain didn't notice, and it wasn't long before he had them back on the main road and close to the edge of town. Feeling her eyes growing heavier, Maria tried to stifle a yawn, causing the Captain to glance over at her and smile.

"Remember when we get home Fraulein, it's still your day off," he knew that she would get swept up with the children once they returned to the villa. "When we get home, promise me you'll take a hot bath, we don't need you catching a chill, or something worse after today. I'll ask Frau Schmidt to arrange for Cook to prepare a lunch tray for you and have it taken to your room."

"Oh, Captain, that won't be necessary," Maria protested.

"It will be necessary, Fraulein. I can't have you missing meals, and it's still almost three hours until dinner. You can rest until then," he turned to her, adding with a mischievous grin, "I'll distract the children until dinner."

"Captain, I don't want to put anyone out, especially you. I've already taken up too much of your time today."

"Fraulein, don't argue with me," he said with an air of authority, even though he knew that with Maria around, he was never really in charge. He was no more in control than one of the children. "I've let you run things and be in charge since you arrived, but now I'm pulling rank. I'm assuming command for the rest of the day and you're officially on leave until tomorrow morning. Relieved of all duties. Is that clear?" he asked turning towards her.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Maria saluted him with that smile that was a wonderful mix of innocence and sass, just as she had on her first day at the villa.

Georg rumbled with hearty laughter as he looked at the road ahead. _God, she was so damn refreshing_.

Finally recovering himself, Georg turned to her. "Fraulein, you've had an exhausting day and I'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night," he said gently. "Close your eyes and rest."

"You don't mind, Captain?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all," he said.

"Well, I might just close my eyes for a minute."

He glanced over as she leaned back against the door and brought her knees up to rest on the seat between them. She'd looked tired all day. Now, she looked exhausted and he knew that once she closed her eyes, sleep would come quickly. No matter how much she fought it.

In no time, Maria was breathing heavily beside him. He glanced over at her and smiled. Just like the past weeks, today this remarkable woman had forced him to confront memories and fears that he couldn't even have imagined facing several weeks ago. He wasn't sure how she did it. It was a mystery. Before he knew what was happening, she was challenging him with that smile and those blue eyes of hers.

Although, today had been different. There had been a sadness behind her smile and something in her eyes he couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't quite guilt. Shame, perhaps? He couldn't imagine Maria ever doing anything to cause her to feel either. It made no sense. He must be mistaken. But, as he discovered today, he knew very little of her past. But that could wait for another day.

Today had been a rollercoaster. Between dealing with his own demons and memories, he had needed to stay strong for Maria. It had been difficult. But he was just happy that he'd been there for her.

By the time the villa came into sight, the rain had finally stopped falling. Georg slowed the car and turned through the gateway. Bringing the car to a stop in the driveway at the front of the villa, he turned off the ignition. As he looked across to Maria, he felt his breath catch. She was in a deep, sound sleep. If Maria's blue eyes were bewitching, watching her as she slept soundly, was truly breathtaking. Her long lashes rested gently on the top of her cheeks, her lips were parted ever so slightly, with just the hint of a smile, as she breathed heavily.

He wondered what she was dreaming about, she looked so at peace. He knew he should look away, but she seemed almost angelic. Georg couldn't help noticing the stray lock falling across her forehead. He flexed his fingers as he resisted the temptation. Reluctantly, he knew he had to wake her.

"Maria," he whispered quietly.

She stirred slightly. "Maria," he whispered a little louder this time, not wanting to startle her. This time she stirred and let out a little moan in protest. _Oh God_ , he thought to himself.

"Maria," he whispered again, this time ghosting the back of his hand gently down her cheek, barely touching her.

It seemed to work, as she shook her head groggily and fought to open her heavy eyes.

"Oh, Captain! I only meant to close my eyes for a minute. I must have fallen asleep…" Running a hand through her still damp hair, Maria uncurled her legs and straightened up against the seat.

Georg was smiling as he watched Maria stretch and rub her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning to him.

"Nothing. Come on, let's see how the children survived almost an entire day without their Fraulein!"

"I'm sure they didn't even miss me."

"I think you're in for a shock!" Georg let himself out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to open the door. He held out his hand and helped Maria from the car. Closing the door behind her, he retrieved the wet blanket from the back seat.

As they took a few steps towards the villa, Maria stopped and turned towards the Captain. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" her blue eyes holding onto his.

"I've always faced this day on my own. I thought I always would. But today was different. It was nice to have someone there. Thank you." Maria's eyes flickered over his shoulder into the distance, unable to endure the intensity of his look any longer. She'd meant every word.

"Fraulein, you don't have to thank me. I faced a few things today that I wouldn't have dared confront on my own. So, really, I must thank you." He gave a little bow of his head. Tilting it to the side, and with a smile he motioned towards the villa, "Now, let's see if the children missed you."

Maria nodded, returning his smile.

At the front door, Georg reached for the door handle. Before opening it, he turned to Maria "I think you'll find I'm right…" he said with a broad smile.

Opening the door, he stood aside to let Maria past. The door was hardly shut behind them and they were barely off the landing and down the stairs before they heard and saw the children stampeding from the ballroom across the foyer. The children all seemed to be yelling and cheering at once as they milled around Maria. She tried desperately to make sense of what they were all telling her as they all explained how they'd spent their day while she'd been away.

Georg stood to the side watching her eyes light up as she drew on the children's enthusiasm. His heart leapt as he watched her take time to hug each one, making them feel special.

"Oh, children! I've missed you all so much!" she said as they milled around her. She looked over their heads to the Captain, who gave her a self-satisfied I-told-you-so look.

Georg ruffled Kurt's hair, and bent to kiss Marta on the head. "What have you children been amusing yourselves with this afternoon? One at a time please!"

"Father, we've been practising our singing in the ballroom with Uncle Max!" Marta explained.

Georg looked over the children towards the ball room, where Max was leaning casually against the doorway. Catching Georg's eye, he raised his brow with a questioning look.

Georg quickly looked back at the children, not wanting to endure his friend's scrutiny.

"The Baroness had a migraine, so she's been in her room all day," Louisa added with a nod and an unmistakable tone.

 _Oh God_ , Georg realised that since breakfast he hadn't thought about Elsa at all today. He'd promised that he would get home from his appointment and join her and the children for lunch. Somehow, once Maria had told him it was the anniversary of her mother's passing, he'd completely forgotten about everything else. Including Elsa.

"Oh, that's no good. Let's hope she's feeling better," he responded rather lamely.

"Fraulein Maria, why are you wearing Father's coat?" Brigitta asked. Both Maria and Georg turned to Brigitta, who was looking between them with the most curious look.

"Well, Fraulein Maria didn't have a coat with her and it's so cold and wet outside, I didn't think you'd want her catching a cold," Georg replied, not wanting to explain to them how they'd spent the day. "Children, how about you go and practice some more for Uncle Max?" he added, glancing quickly at his friend, who was now wearing a look of amusement. "I'll be down after I've changed into some dry clothes."

Maria and Georg stood watching the children as they made their way towards the ballroom, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Max finally followed the children into the ballroom.

"Captain, do you want…"

"Fraulein, remember you're…"

They both laughed as they turned and started talking at the same time.

"You first Fraulein," Georg smiled.

"Captain, I was going to ask, do you want your coat back?"

"Let me help you," Georg took a step towards Maria and helped her out of the heavy, black coat. "Now, I was going to remind you that you're off duty and I don't expect to see you until dinner. In the meantime, promise me you'll have a hot bath and get some rest."

"I will Captain, it's been an exhausting day," she said, as she turned towards the stairs and started making her way towards her room.

Georg followed closely behind Maria carrying his coat and the wet blanket, until she stopped so suddenly on the landing that he almost ran into her.

"Captain, I know I've promised to take the rest of the day off, but can we have our usual catch up tonight?" Maria asked quietly as she turned to him.

"Of course, Fraulein," Georg replied.

"Thank you," she said with a slight catch in her voice. "For today especially," she added quietly

"You're welcome, Fraulein, but there's no need to thank me. It was my pleasure," he gave her a nod and was rewarded with a smile in return.

She turned away, his eyes following her as she turned left and continued up the stairs towards her room, finally disappearing from sight. He hadn't moved. He'd barely drawn breath.

From the moment he'd found her in the ballroom on her first day at the villa, he'd been intrigued.

Today, he realised, he was no closer. Perhaps, he was even further away.

How to unlock the mystery of Maria, he wondered.

 **Thank you all again for such lovely, thoughtful reviews!**

 **I didn't intend this chapter to be so long, it somehow got away from me!** **Sorry, it should have come with a warning...**

 **At the start of the chapter, I've included my inspiration for this story - "Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong", one of my all-time favourites from Radiohead.** **It's such a beautiful song, with an opening line that is so uncomplicated, but means so much.** **Physically, such a simple, yet intimate act.** **It's the symbolism though that I really adore – of being protected, secure, sheltered, comforted and enveloped in kindness, affection and love.**

 **"** **Immerse your souls in love"**


	4. Chapter 4

Holding her breath, Maria stood in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway just beside the doorway. She'd overslept and had well and truly missed dinner. When she'd finally woken, her room had been in complete darkness and it had taken her a while to realise the time.

She'd laid back against the plush pillows, trying to fight off the confusion and grogginess that comes with waking after such a heavy sleep. She'd smiled as she thought of the Captain. He had been so kind and caring to her all day. She'd seen a different side to him over the past weeks, but she hadn't expected him to be so caring and gentle. Especially to someone who was simply the governess.

She'd remembered how wonderful it had been earlier. Lazing in the warmth of the large bath tub, taking her time, without the usual rush and hurry. Soaking in the beautiful, heady gardenia bath oil. Soaking herself until the skin on her fingers had started to wrinkle and pucker. She couldn't recall the last time she'd enjoyed the luxury of just simply leaning back and closing her eyes in the bath. Had she ever? She was sure she would remember if she had.

After her skin had finally told her it was definately time to leave the warmth of the bath and it's beautiful oil, she'd put on her nightgown and sat down to the sandwiches Frau Schmidt had brought up to her room earlier. Maria hadn't realised how hungry she was, and was grateful that the Captain had insisted a tray be brought to her room. Afterwards, she'd crawled into bed, with sleep coming quickly. A deep and heavy sleep.

After waking, Maria had dressed quickly, realising that she'd not only missed dinner, she was also in danger of missing her meeting with the Captain. She really did need to talk to him. Especially after all he had done for her today. She hated feeling like she was being less than honest with him. He deserved to know the truth. No matter how difficult the conversation was going to be.

But those thoughts were far from her mind as she stood in the shadows of the hallway. She had decided to check on the children before she made her way down to the study. She'd missed them terribly today and just needed to say goodnight to them. Even though they would probably be asleep by now. Again, she wondered how she was ever going to say good bye to them when the time eventually came for her to leave and return to the abbey. She knew there would be lots of tears. Especially from her.

Maria had heard it as she'd approached the bedroom shared by Marta and Gretl. The deep baritone voice. Drawing her closer, she knew it could only belong to one person. As she slowly approached the bedroom door, she could hear him reading the girls one of their favourite stories. But as she peeked into their room, her breath caught. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The Captain was sitting in the middle of Gretl's bed, leaning back against the bedhead, with one girl either side. Gretl was under the covers with her head resting on his side. Marta was on the other side in her dressing gown, nestled in the crook of his arm. The Captain had kicked his shoes off, and his jacket and tie were thrown across the foot of Marta's bed. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. Maria's heart melted.

So, this is the Captain, she thought to herself. This is the man Frau Schmidt had told her about, but who Maria couldn't imagine ever existed. The man who had loved his wife so fiercely. The doting father his older children could still remember. This was the Captain before his world was ripped out from under him. It was such a beautiful scene, one she couldn't ever have imagined on her first day at the villa.

"Girls, I think that's all we have time for tonight," Georg said to his two drowsy daughters. "I'm afraid, it's way past our bedtimes!"

"Oh, Father, just a few more pages. Please!" begged a sleepy Marta.

"Sweetheart, if Fraulein Maria knew we were still awake at this hour, we'd all be in so much trouble!" Georg tickled Marta, causing her to giggle and squirm.

"But Father, Fraulein Maria never stops in the middle of a story!" Gretl protested.

"Gretl, darling, I've already told you children how unfair it is to compare me to Fraulein Maria," Georg said as seriously as he could to his youngest daughter. Maria set such impossible standards. In the children's eyes, Fraulein Maria could weave magic! But, then again, maybe the children were right. Hadn't she performed a miracle mending his family?

"Father, please, can you just read another page?" Marta begged, interrupting his thoughts.

"How about we leave the end of the story for Fraulein Maria to finish tomorrow night?" Georg compromised.

"Mmm, we could, if you promise to read to us tomorrow night with Fraulein Maria," Marta bartered.

"Oh, yes, please Father!" Gretl chimed in.

Georg smiled at the challenge of trying to reason with his two over-tired daughters. How did Maria manage doing this all day with seven of them? "Alright, it's a deal!"

"Yay!" Marta cheered, while Gretl clapped her hands in delight.

"Now, Marta, into bed!" Marta jumped up, took off her dressing gown and was quickly under the covers, just in case her father found a reason to suddenly change his mind.

As Georg made his way up from Gretl's bed, he straightened out the covers, making sure Gretl was tucked in and comfortable. He bent and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, beautiful girl."

As he turned to tuck Marta into bed, something caught his eye in the doorway. His breath caught as he realised it was Maria. She was in the dimly lit hallway, and the light from the bedroom cast a warmth on her that took his breath away. He held her gaze, wondering how long she'd been there. What had she heard? Finally, he managed to wink at her and smile. She smiled back, nodding.

"Girls, I think we have a surprise visitor," Georg teased his daughters.

"Who?" the girls both asked at the same time, as they looked towards the doorway.

On cue, Maria walked into the room. "How's my two favourite little girls?" she asked, as both girls beamed at her. "I hope you haven't been too hard on your father," she smiled at the Captain.

Unable to contain their excitement, the girls both sat up in bed, smiling and excitedly saying hello. Maria immediately walked over and dropped onto Gretl's bed, giving her an enormous hug and kissing the top of her head. "I've missed you girls today," she said quietly as she gave Gretl another hug and held on to her tightly. "Good night, sweetheart."

Georg watched on from where he sat on the edge of Marta's bed. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, darling," he hugged Marta and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Father." Marta threw her arms around Georg and kissed his cheek. "I liked having you read to us," she added.

Georg's heart swelled. How had he denied himself this for all those years? "I'll be back to continue the story tomorrow night," he promised Marta as he stood up to retrieve his jacket and tie from the end of her bed. He slowly slid on his boots, as he continued to watch Maria saying goodnight to the girls.

Maria was now sitting on Marta's bed, giving her a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much today," she whispered in Marta's ear.

"I missed you too, Fraulein Maria. We all did." Marta whispered back to her, but loud enough for her father to hear. "You must have been very tired," the concern in Marta's voice obvious.

"Yes, I was, Marta, but how did you know?" Maria asked. Did these children not miss anything?

"Father asked me to check on you after dinner," Marta whispered, but still loud enough for Georg to hear.

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed as she turned questioningly towards the Captain, who was now leaning against the doorframe. He gave her a sheepish grin and a shrug.

Kissing Marta again, Maria reluctantly let go of the girl who had clung to her so tightly.

Checking that the girls were tucked in and comfortable, Maria finally turned to leave. The Captain was standing in the doorway, still leaning against the frame. She returned his smile and held onto his soft gaze. He stepped aside to let her past and turned off the light.

Maria turned to Georg as he closed the door to the girl's bedroom behind them. "I might just pop my head in and check on the other children, if you don't mind Captain?" Maria asked him quietly.

"I don't mind at all, Fraulein," he smiled at her. It was nice to know that she cared so much about his children. She was concerned about them even on her day off. Even on a day that had been so difficult for her. "I'll be in the study, just join me when you're ready."

Turning and walking down the hallway towards the stairs, he couldn't help thinking how relieved he was to see Maria. He'd been worried when she hadn't arrived for dinner. He knew she was tired when they'd returned to the villa, but he didn't expect her to sleep through dinner. He'd been worried all through the meal. But he'd pushed away his own concerns as he'd tried to convince the children that there was no need to worry.

Georg had to admit that dinner had been rather awkward. Elsa had arrived just before the meal was served, explaining that she'd finally recovered from her migraine. But it was clear that she wasn't happy with him. Not that she'd said anything. She didn't have to. She would never be that indiscreet in front of others. Or that transparent.

While she'd laughed and joked with Max throughout dinner, she'd been cold and detached towards him. He probably deserved it, he thought. After all, he'd made a promise of sorts to be back from town before lunch. He would make it up to her tomorrow and take her out for lunch. Even though, for some reason, he didn't feel guilty. He had other things occupying his mind.

He was too busy worrying if Maria was alright. She'd been so keen to catch up with him after dinner. He couldn't help but wonder why.

After dinner, he'd quietly asked Marta to go and check on Maria. He knew he could trust her to be quiet and not disturb Maria, unlike the other children who were much more boisterous. Marta wouldn't ask too many questions, unlike her three older sisters. He knew she would happily keep her little reconnaissance mission their special secret. When Marta reported back that Maria was still fast asleep, he'd felt the relief wash over him. He knew it had been ridiculous for him to worry unnecessarily. He wasn't sure why he'd been so worried.

While Maria was checking on the children, he decided to go to the kitchen and retrieve her dinner. He'd asked Frau Schmidt to arrange for Cook to keep a meal aside for Maria just in case. The cast iron stove was perfect for keeping dinners warm long after the usual meal time was over.

Maria quietly opened the door to the boy's bedroom, and smiled. From the heavy breathing, they were obviously both fast asleep. After all the energy they used up during the day, the boys often fell asleep quickly.

Brigitta and Louisa's bedroom was the next one along the hallway. The tell-tale glow under the door told Maria that Brigitta was still reading. She quietly opened the door and smiled at Brigitta, who quickly looked up from her book.

"Fraulein Maria!" she whispered as her face lit up.

Maria went over to the young girl and gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek. "I've just popped in to say good night," she said quietly, not wanting to wake Louisa, who was sleeping soundly.

"We all missed you today! It was really nice spending time with Father, but it wasn't the same without you," Brigitta hugged her again.

"It's lovely that you got to spend some time with your Father," she brushed Brigitta's cheek affectionately. "But now you need to stop reading and get some sleep." The young girl's appetite for reading and learning reminded Maria of herself at the same age.

Putting her book down on the bedside table, Brigitta gave Maria another hug. "Good night, Fraulein!"

"Good night, sweetheart," Maria whispered back.

Before she left, Maria bent and kissed Louisa, who stirred a little before settling back into her deep sleep.

Turning the light out as she left the room, Maria made her way to Liesl's room. Liesl was still awake when Maria quietly knocked and entered.

"Oh Fraulein, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you until breakfast!" Liesl sat up in bed.

"I woke up and just wanted to check on you all before I go back to bed," Maria explained.

"How was your day?" Liesl asked.

"It was tiring, but it was a nice day," she answered truthfully. But she couldn't tell Liesl that it was her Father who'd made it so much more enjoyable than previous years. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, it's time you were asleep," she said trying to avoid too much discussion about her day. If the children knew she'd visited her mother's grave earlier in the day, she knew they would start asking questions. There would be questions about her mother and her childhood. Then were would be the inevitable questions about their own mother. She wasn't sure how she should answer any of those questions. She would have to ask their father how he wanted her to answer questions about their mother.

"Is everything alright with Father?" Liesl asked, the concern in her voice obvious.

"Why do you ask?" Maria asked as she stroked Liesl's hair, trying not to sound surprised by the question. What had the Captain's eldest daughter noticed? Liesl had been right. She didn't need a governess, she'd had to grow up quickly when her mother passed away. Truth be told, she'd been a surrogate mother and governess to her brothers and sisters over the past four years.

"No reason really, it's just that the Baroness didn't seem very happy with Father at dinner," Liesl confided. "But Father seemed distracted. I'm not sure if he even noticed."

"Oh, I see," Maria really didn't feel like it was any of her business to comment. "Well, I'm sure the Baroness must have still been recovering from her migraine." Although she couldn't help thinking there was more to it. "Now, it's time to get some sleep!" giving Liesl another kiss on the cheek, she quickly brought the conversation to an end. She really didn't feel it was her place to discuss the Captain and the Baroness with anyone. "Good night, Liesl. I'll see you in the morning," she added as she made her way up off the bed.

As Maria made her way down the hallway, she tried not to think about what Liesl had told her. She couldn't worry about what might possibly be distracting the Captain. She knew she had to stay focused. She had to tell him what he needed to know. She had to tell him tonight. She could feel the unease building. It was going to be difficult. Sadly, it would change everything. But then, since when had she deserved such happiness? Any happiness? She should have known it could never last.

As he waited for Maria to arrive, Georg stoked the glowing coals in the fireplace, sending a plume of sparks up towards the chimney. The fire had burnt down while he'd been putting the children to bed. It had taken him longer than expected to settle them down. He smiled to himself as he wondered how Maria managed to still have any energy left at the end of the day after running around after the children. Placing another log on the fire, he used the fire iron to settle it into place amongst the remaining coals.

Taking a few steps back from the fireplace, he watched as the flames took hold of the log. Staring at the fire flaring back to life, he was lost in thought.

It had been different. At times it had been difficult. But he'd enjoyed today. He'd actually enjoyed taking Maria to the café Agathe used to love so much. He knew Maria would appreciate it, and strangely, it hadn't been too painful. But he couldn't help wondering why Maria hadn't told him that today was the anniversary of her mother's passing. Had she been trying to protect him from his own painful memories? He wasn't so sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Ah, Maria!

"Come in!" he called out.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but that took a little longer than expected," Maria apologised as she bustled through the door, stopping short as she realised he was still in his rolled up shirt sleeves. She wasn't used to this casual Captain. It was rather distracting.

Turning from the fire towards the door, Georg could only stare. With only the desk lamp lighting the study, he couldn't help but notice the warm glow of the fire catching Maria's face. "No need to apologise Fraulein," he replied softly. "I know how much you were missed today."

"It seems you may have been right, Captain!" Maria smiled.

He smiled warmly at her. It wasn't like her to concede so easily. But it was obvious that the children adored her.

"Fraulein, I asked Cook to leave a meal aside for you. Please, come and sit down at my desk and eat something," Georg motioned Maria to the visitor's chair at his desk.

"Oh, thank you, Captain! I still can't believe I slept through dinner!" Maria had wondered about the delicious aroma when she entered the study and was now just realising how hungry she was. Despite the difficult conversation she knew was coming, she decided it could wait until after she'd eaten.

Sitting down at the desk, she made herself comfortable while Georg lifted the steel cloche to reveal a plate of schnitzel and steaming vegetables. He sat down opposite in his high backed, leather chair and smiled as Maria began devouring the meal in front of her. "Thank you, Captain, I didn't realise how hungry I was," she managed between mouthfuls.

"No need to thank me Fraulein," he shrugged off her gratitude, but he couldn't help thinking that she would have barely eaten all day if he hadn't intervened. "Now, while you keep eating, I'll fill you in on the rest of my afternoon."

Maria suddenly looked up, concern flashing across her eyes.

"No, no, nothing to worry about, Fraulein," he waved off her concern. "But I did have a very interesting conversation with Max."

"Oh?" Maria put down her knife and fork.

"Yes, it seems that the two of you have decided that I need to invest in puppets and a puppet stage," Georg tried to sound serious, but he was struggling to keep a straight face. "Would you care to let me know what Max was talking about?"

"Oh, Captain, I know the children would love them! We saw them in a shop in Salzburg last week, and the children fell in love with them. I may have mentioned it to Herr Detweiler, and I was going to ask you. Oh, I could teach the children how to work them, and we could put on a show for you and the Baroness." Maria gushed. "The children would love it! Oh, please Captain!"

"Mmmm. Well, I will have to think about it," Georg found her enthusiasm so adorable. He knew he was going to agree. He couldn't think of anything more fun than the children putting on a puppet show. But he couldn't be seen to be agreeing straight away, could he?

"Thank you, Captain. I know it would be a wonderful surprise for the children. They spoke about the puppets long after we'd passed the shop," Maria smiled, returning to her meal. Brigitta and Kurt were still talking about them yesterday. She had a feeling the Captain would agree. But she wondered whether she would be able to enjoy it with them.

"Yes, we'll see," was all Georg offered. She knows I'm going to agree, he thought to himself. She knows I can't deny the children anything. _God, I don't know if I can deny her._

"How were the children?" Maria asked. "I hope they behaved. They can get a little restless, especially when they're cooped up inside all day."

"Before dinner, they amused themselves. The boys and I worked some more on their model boat, which kept them busy so the girls could amuse themselves with a game of cards. Except Brigitta, of course. I don't think she put her book down at all!" the Captain explained. "Then after dinner, Liesl played your guitar and the children sang until it was time to go to bed." Although he'd enjoyed listening to the children, it hadn't been the same. He'd missed Maria singing along with them. Yes, they'd all missed her, he thought to himself.

"Captain, I hope it wasn't too much for you. I fell terribly guilty that while you were doing my job, I was fast asleep," Maria interrupted his thoughts.

"Fraulein, no need to feel guilty. I enjoyed spending time with the children," Georg smiled. "I'd forgotten…" he added wistfully.

"Captain, please! Promise me you'll stop punishing yourself. The children forgave you long ago," Maria said gently.

"You keep telling me that, Fraulein. But I'm not so sure. There's a lot to forgive," he said sadly.

"Believe me, Captain, your two little girls couldn't have been happier tonight than having you read them a bedtime story."

"I don't know that it's quite that simple," Georg said regretfully.

Maria placed her knife and fork on the plate and pushed the plate a little away from her. "Captain, there's something I need to tell you."

"This sounds serious, Fraulein," the Captain teased, wondering what could possibly be on Maria's mind and trying to lighten her suddenly somber mood. He couldn't imagine it being anything too serious. He hoped it wasn't. But his concern grew as she quickly looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I should have told you this in the beginning."

"Fraulein, let's get more comfortable," Georg stood up and motioned for Maria to take a seat on the sofa in front of the fire.

Maria sat down on the edge of the sofa, wringing her hands, which he'd come to learn was a sure sign that she was nervous. Sitting beside her, he reached over and placed his hand on hers.

Maria took a deep breath and looked up from her lap, knowing she couldn't allow herself to get distracted.

"Fraulein, please, tell me what's on your mind," he said gently, certain that he could forgive Maria anything.

Perhaps now he was getting closer to learning the mystery behind this woman.

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews and lovely words of encouragement.**

 **Apologies, but I had to split this chapter into two or it would have gone on forever!** **I promise that we'll find out Maria's secret in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maria tried to focus. But that was easier said than done. The Captain's hand still held onto both of hers, which were clasped in her lap. She looked at the muscles in his forearm flexing as his thumb made little circles across the back of her hand. If he meant to calm her, it was working. She found his contact comforting and reassuring. But his closeness was a little distracting.

"Fraulein, please, tell me what's troubling you," his deep voice was low, almost a gentle caress. Georg knew he should have seated himself on the nearby armchair, rather than beside Maria on the sofa. But for some reason, he'd missed her terribly since watching her turn on the landing and disappear towards her room hours earlier. Now, as they sat on the sofa in his study, she seemed so nervous. As if she was carrying a great weight. He wanted to reassure her. But in all honesty, it was a flimsy excuse to reduce the distance between them.

Taking a deep breath, Maria wasn't sure how to begin. "Oh, Captain!" she sighed. "I really don't know where to start."

"The beginning?" he smiled at her as he tried to lighten the mood.

She smiled back him, but he noticed that it didn't reach her blue eyes. The same troubled look that she'd tried to hide earlier at the cemetery was back. "There's two things really. But they're both related. Perhaps connected, not related. Well, kind of, but not really…" she trailed off.

"Fraulein, please, I don't like seeing you so worried. Tell me, what's on your mind. Let's start with the first problem, then we can move onto the next one?" Georg suggested. It was very unlike Maria to be so hesitant and unsure. Although he was trying to remain calm and composed, he could feel his concern starting to rise. What could possibly be worrying her so much?

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell the children about today," Maria looked up at the Captain with a frown.

"Today? What do you mean?" Georg was a little confused about which part of today Maria was referring to.

"It's why I wanted to go alone," Maria said quietly as she held his gaze. Oh, why did he have to be so kind? Why did he have to care so much? It was easier when people just ignored her. That's what they usually did. It meant she could get by without being noticed. That was so much easier than people being kind and concerned, wanting to know how she was, how she was feeling, what she was doing. It made things so much more complicated.

"Fraulein, I don't understand," the Captain broke through her thoughts.

"I'm unsure what to tell the children. Both Brigitta and Liesl asked me how my day off was when I went to say good night to them earlier," Maria explained, but she could see that the Captain wasn't following. "I'm sure they'll both ask what I did today," she went on to explain. "I want to be honest with them. I don't know if I can be anything else."

"Fraulein, I wouldn't ask you to be anything but honest," he replied. It was one of the things Georg found most refreshing about her. Her honesty and transparency.

"But if I tell them I visited my mother's grave because it was the anniversary of her passing, I know where the conversation will lead," he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Ah, I see!" Georg said quietly, as he turned and looked at the fire. He gave Maria's hand a squeeze before letting go and bringing his hand up to tug his ear. She'd just given a voice to something he'd been trying to push to the back of his mind. He'd had the same concern.

"Captain, forgive me for asking, but have the children ever visited their mother's grave?" Maria asked gently, interrupting his thoughts. She looked at him intently, knowing how unwelcome this line of questioning was.

"Fraulein, please don't apologise," Georg turned back to her. Didn't she realise that she was the only person who'd had the courage to confront him with difficult truths? How many times in the past weeks had she forced him to face his pain? "They haven't, and it's something that's troubled me for some time."

He knew that the children should have visited their mother's grave after all this time. But it was too difficult. He would have found it too painful. Just something else I've denied the children because of my own selfish reasons, he reprimanded himself, my inability to face things.

"At dinner, the children were chatting amongst themselves, wondering how you'd spent your day. I realised then that I would finally have to confront this. Somehow."

"Oh, Captain! That would have been difficult for you. I'm so sorry that I've complicated things." He was almost overwhelmed by the compassion he found in Maria's eyes.

"You'd be surprised how good I've become at shutting out difficult thoughts," he replied grimly as he turned away, staring through the flames of the fire. Yes, he was going to have to face this. But how?

"Captain, I don't mean to pry, but have you visited your wife's grave since her passing?" Maria asked quietly, holding her breath as she waited for the reply, even though she was certain she already knew the answer.

"No," he answered quietly, still staring ahead at nothing. Swallowing hard, he finally turned to Maria, "I barely made it through her requiem," he could hear his voice wavering, as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "Her burial was torture." Reaching for Maria's hand, he gave it a squeeze. Holding on tightly, he somehow found the strength to continue. "Fraulein, I couldn't leave her," his voice was little more than a whisper as his eyes quickly filled with years of unshed tears. "I spent hours by her side until Max finally came to find me. Eventually, he had to drag me away…"

Maria was lost for words, realising just how much the Captain must have loved his wife. No wonder he'd fallen apart after her sudden passing. But she'd seen it before.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Captain," Maria finally said quietly, fighting through the emotions that the conversation was stirring up. Even now, it was obvious how much he'd loved his wife. How much he still loved her. Time hadn't eased any of his pain.

"Thank you," Georg managed to murmur a reply. From anyone else, it could have sounded so insincere. An automatic, insincere response to someone who'd lost a loved one. But from Maria, he knew how genuine her words were.

Needing to distract himself from his thoughts, he let go of Maria's hand as he stood up and walked over to the fire. Needing to busy himself with something, anything, he picked up the fire iron and started stoking the partly burnt log. He placed another two logs on the fire and watched as the fire was soon lapping at them. It was only when he was satisfied that the fire had taken hold that he placed the fire iron back against the fireplace and sat back on the sofa.

"What are we going to do about the children?" Maria asked gently.

"Fraulein, I'm going to have to face this, aren't I?" he whispered, his eyes struggling to hold the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Captain, I can't imagine how hard it was for you to be there with me today. I'm so sorry I put you through that," Maria was only just beginning to understand the enormity of his effort. "I didn't realise."

"Agathe isn't at St Sebastian's," he replied flatly. "It was hard, but it could have been much worse. If there's one thing you've taught me, it's that I need to face my fears. Things don't get any easier and they don't go away just because I choose to ignore them."

Maria smiled at him grimly. "No, unfortunately, we can't just wish things away. We have to face them. Eventually." If only he knew, she thought to herself.

"Agathe's buried at St Peter's" Georg swiped at a stray tear that had escaped. "Fraulein, I hate to ask, but could you come with me? I mean, before we take the children?" He knew he couldn't trust himself. He had no way of knowing how he was going to react, returning after all this time. "I need to visit her first, without the children."

"Of course Captain, but only if you're sure that's what you want to do."

"Fraulein, to be honest, it's probably the last thing I want to do. But it's something I need to do. Not just for the children. Or me, for that matter. I need to do this for Agathe. It's something I should have done long ago…" he drifted off and went back to staring at the fire. The two logs were now well alight, the flames leaping towards the chimney.

"Captain, I don't want to push, but perhaps we could go this week and then take the children next week?" Maria didn't want to rush the Captain into anything, but she knew the children would be eager. They really couldn't delay it for too long.

Georg turned back to hold her gaze, but could only nod his head in agreement. "Thank you," he finally managed. "For everything," he added softly.

Maria sat in silence. She knew the Captain needed some time coming to terms with what they'd planned. She waited, the crackling of the fire the only sound. She knew the rest of their discussion could wait until he was ready to continue. She didn't want to push him any more than she already had.

Georg reached for Maria's hand, staring ahead, at nothing in particular. Maria was right. They should visit Agathe's grave in the next few days. There was no point in delaying it. Not now that the decision had been made. He had to admit that he was concerned. Her funeral had been agony. He wasn't sure that this was going to be any less painful. But he knew that he had to do this for the children at the very least.

He felt guilty for never returning to Agathe's grave. He hoped she would forgive him. After all, she understood him better than anyone. How could he ever explain to anyone that she'd been his entire world, his strength? He was supposed to be the decorated war hero, but she'd held him together. How could anyone understand? Was it any wonder that he'd completely fallen apart when she'd suddenly been taken away from him?

"Fraulein, I think we've agreed how to solve our first problem," turning to Maria, Georg finally found his voice. "Now, what's next on our list?"

Maria couldn't look at the Captain. Not yet. She wondered how she was going to tell him. She hadn't spoken to anyone about this before. Not even the Reverend Mother. But she knew she had to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the fireplace towards him. Looking up to catch his gaze, she could see encouragement and reassurance in his deep blue eyes, despite the sadness.

"Captain, this is difficult," she said in a soft voice, but his nod of encouragement gave her some of the strength she needed to continue. "I need to tell you something. Something that I've never told anyone before. You've put me in charge of your wonderful children and I need to be honest with you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to find the strength to tell you."

"Fraulein, please tell me. After everything, I'm the last person who's going to pass judgement on anyone. Especially you. Tell me what's troubling you."

"I feel terrible that the only reason I'm telling you is because I know there will be questions from the children," Maria whispered. "I feel like I've been deceiving you up until now." Her guilt had been building all day, now it was almost overwhelming.

"Fraulein, I don't care what the reasons are for you telling me. Please, I want to help if I can," he encouraged her to continue. He hated seeing her so distressed.

"As you know, my mother passed away three weeks after my sixth birthday," Maria took a deep breath.

"Fraulein, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I only found this out today. I feel terrible that I know so little about your past," Georg looked at her intently.

"Don't apologise, Captain. It's hardly your fault. You tried, but I deflected all your questions with my vague answers." Maria had become expert at keeping questions about her past at bay. "You know, you're not the only one who builds walls to keep people out," she added quietly.

Georg smiled thinly at her, "Yes, so I've noticed. We're rather alike when it comes to that." Tonight it seems at least part of those walls are coming down, he thought to himself.

"Well, it's time to face the difficult truths," Maria said rather grimly.

The Captain nodded. "Tell me about your childhood. Before you lost your mother," he encouraged. Maybe talking about that time in her life might be easier. He always sensed that at least part of her childhood must have been happy.

"My early childhood was idyllic," Maria's face lit up at the memories. "We lived further up the mountains at the back of Salzburg. It was so beautiful. You know, I've taken the children up there on picnics. It's such a magical place. I just love seeing the children running around on the mountain, it reminds me so much of my childhood," Georg squeezed her hand and smiled at the mention of the children. These past weeks, he'd also come to realise how soothing they could be. How much the children could help to ease some of the pain.

"From as far back as I can remember, my parents were wonderful. My mother was a seamstress and could sew the most beautiful clothes. She worked for one of the designers in Salzburg, sewing dresses for some of the best dressed women." Maria smiled, "I guess that's where I inherited my talent."

"Fraulein, not just anyone can turn old drapes into play clothes for seven children," Georg grinned.

"My mother also sewed the altar cloths and vestments for St Sebastian's. That's why she was buried there. My father ran the farm. It wasn't very big, just a few animals and he grew enough vegetables for us and some neighbours. I was an only child and my parents made me feel like a little princess! I was so loved. My parents were so in love," Maria blushed and quickly looked away. "It was such a blessed childhood." Maria looked back at the Captain. "That is, until my mother passed away." Georg held her gaze, hating the sadness he saw there, wanting to somehow make it go away. At least her early childhood was happy.

"Are you okay to continue, Fraulein?" Georg asked gently.

"I will be, thank you," she replied quietly. "My mother passed away from scarlet fever…"

"What…" Georg hissed. He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I know…" Maria knew that the Captain's wife had passed away from the same illness. Liesl had told her during her first week at the villa.

Georg had to turn away. He looked at the fire, as he made sense of what Maria had told him. Her mother had fallen to the same illness as Agathe. What were the chances? Perhaps he was starting to understand why she was able to relate to the children when no one else could.

Forgetting herself, Maria reached out and held onto the Captain's forearm, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want me to continue?" she asked.

Georg let go of the hand he'd been holding and patted the hand on his arm. Turning to her, he nodded. "I'm just shocked at the coincidence."

"I know. Things are supposed to happen for a reason. Sometimes though, life can seem so unfair that it's almost impossible to find a reason," Maria whispered.

"What happened to you and your father?" Georg prompted softly.

"Well, that's just it. My father never really recovered..."

"What?" Georg demanded.

"My father tried to keep things together. He really did try," Maria sighed. "But he was just so lost without my mother. He was broken hearted, and never really recovered. I tried to look after him, but he was sad all the time. About six months after my mother passed away, he caught the flu. It turned into pneumonia and he passed away one night." Maria looked to the fire. "I heard some of the neighbours say that he died of a broken heart…"

"Oh, Fraulein! That's terrible. I had no idea. I'm so sorry," Georg could barely comprehend. Was this why she understood him so well? Maria's father had actually passed away, but he might as well have died himself he'd been so overcome with grief when Agathe had passed away. There were many days when he'd wished he had passed away. Is this why she seemed to understand him when most couldn't? Why she didn't judge him when others had?

Maria turned to him with tears in her eyes. Georg pulled his white handkerchief out of his pocket "It's clean," he nodded, handing it to her. "Oh, except for something sticky I wiped off Gretl's face earlier," he shrugged.

It brought a smile as Maria took the handkerchief from him. "Thank you," she wiped her eyes. "I thought I'd stopped crying years ago." Maria had promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of the Captain. She swallowed hard, determined that no more tears would escape.

"Fraulein, it breaks my heart to think of you not much older than Gretl and alone in the world. But can I ask something?" Georg asked quietly when she seemed to have regained some control.

"Anything, Captain," Maria replied.

"Is your father buried with your mother?" Georg thought it odd that Maria hadn't mentioned her father when they'd been at her mother's grave earlier.

"No," Maria murmured. "I need to explain that."

"I'm sorry, please continue," Georg encouraged.

"After my father passed away, that's when my idyllic childhood ended," she replied grimly. "I was sent to live with my uncle, my mother's brother. He wasn't married and he didn't have any children, so it was just the two of us. He was mean and cruel. He made it clear from the beginning that I was a burden and that he didn't want to look after a small child. I had to cook and clean, while he tried to run the farm. He used to drink heavily, so he was often abusive…" Maria looked away as she trailed off.

"Fraulein, he didn't…." Georg asked gently.

"Oh no, Captain. Nothing like that," Maria could feel herself blushing furiously. "It was mainly yelling. Sometimes he'd hit me."

"What?!" Georg roared as he leapt to his feet and began pacing up and down in front of the fire. What kind of man hits a child? What kind of man hits Maria? "Who is this monster? Where can I find him?" Georg demanded as he spun around to face Maria.

"Please, Captain, don't waste your time worrying about him," Maria said quietly, calmly. "He's dead. He died almost ten years ago."

"Lucky for him, otherwise he'd be answering to me," Georg snapped, still pacing, but now flexing his fingers to burn off some of the anger.

"Captain, please calm down," Maria pleaded. Although she had to admit she was touched that the Captain was so angry with her uncle for hurting her. It had been a long time since anyone had been so ready to leap to her defence. Actually, she wasn't sure if anyone ever had. "Captain, please sit down. I haven't finished."

"What?!" He turned back to her. He'd never imagined that Maria's childhood had been so happy on one hand, but so desperately unhappy on the other. "I'm so sorry, Fraulein. Please continue." He sat back down beside her on the sofa, wondering what else there could possibly be. Maria still seemed nervous.

"My uncle was a mean drunk. He would often say things when he'd been drinking. Terrible things…" Maria could feel the shame and humiliation starting to rise as she turned away from his gaze.

"Fraulein, whatever it is, you can tell me. You were just a child," he reminded her.

Maria turned back to at the Captain, struggling to find the words. How could she say it out loud? But holding onto his gaze, she was encouraged to see his blue eyes were so full of compassion and warmth. She knew she had to tell him. Face your fears, she told herself as she took a deep breath.

"He would say things when he was drunk just to be mean. Things that weren't always true. He would just say them to be horrible." She took a deep breath. "When he was sober, it wasn't nearly so bad. At least he wasn't nearly so mean. But there was one thing he kept telling me from the day I arrived. It didn't matter whether he was drunk or sober." Maria had to look away, she couldn't face anyone, let alone the Captain.

"Go on," Georg said gently, he could see how difficult this was. He took hold of Maria's hand again. "Please, Fraulein…"

"I know my parents were good people, despite what he told me. He told me about them…" Maria whispered as she could barely continue.

"Fraulein, remember that your uncle was a monster. I'm not sure we should believe everything he said," Georg said. "But please, continue."

"He told me that my mother fell in love with my father," Maria blushed furiously. "But, Captain, he told me that they never married…" there, she'd finally said it. She'd said it out loud. She swiped at a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

"What…"

"He told me that my parents only pretended to be married, that they weren't really..." Maria whispered. The tears that she'd promised herself she wouldn't shed in front of the Captain, were starting to fall. "You know what that means?" The tears were streaming down her face now. "You know what that makes me?" She was crying now.

"I'm about to tell the children I visited my mother's grave today. What do I tell them when they ask me about my father? I can't lie to them." She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Ssshh, Fraulein, it's okay…" Georg tried to calm her as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, whispering soothing words into her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably. After years of denial, years of hiding her secret from the world, it was all unravelling on the study sofa in his arms. He could feel the tears pooling in his own eyes. How could this remarkable woman have suffered so much? He pulled her closer, trying to absorb some of her pain, as she clung to him with a frantic desperation.

oooXXXooo

Georg couldn't be sure whether it was the rain against the window or the chill in the room that had caused him to stir. He thought he'd been dreaming at first. A wonderful dream. A dream that had set his heart racing as he felt the warmth pressed against him. He'd wrapped his arm tighter around the small waist. His elation almost more than he could bear in the confusion and grogginess that comes from struggling to wake from a deep sleep.

The feel of her body pressed against him was forever etched in his memory. Most nights, by the time sleep eventually came, his body was physically aching from the need to hold her. Most nights, the desperate need for her to be beside him was almost overwhelming. In his misery and hopelessness, he'd swear he could almost feel her in his arms. Clinging to him as he pulled her close.

He'd bent to gently kiss the top of the head that was nestled on his chest. Resting on his heart. A heart that she'd managed to capture the moment they first met. As he'd buried his cheek in her hair and pulled her even closer, he'd started to realise. That wasn't her familiar perfume. That's when he'd realised. When the shock had set in. _God, this isn't Agathe_!

Struggling in his confusion, he was stuck somewhere between knowing it wasn't Agathe, but needing to prolong the dream. He tried desperately to hold onto his futile hope. But as reality started to win over, he knew he'd eventually have to face whoever was sleeping soundly in his arms. Blinking as he adjusted to the dim light, he gasped as he looked down at the body pressed along the length of his. _Oh God, it's Maria!_

As he struggled to get his bearings, he tried to recall what had happened last night. _How the hell did they end up here?_ Looking around, he could see that they were in the study. Lying on the sofa. Together. Or at least, he was lying on the sofa. Maria was stretched out lying on his left side. One of his arms was draped down her side, as he held onto her around her waist. Pinning her to him. His other arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Holding her against him.

What time was it? How long had they been here? He turned and glanced at the fireplace. The fire had burnt down completely. The only light in the room was from the lamp on his desk. They must have been here for hours. It seemed dark. Middle of the night dark. Although it was hard to tell with the rain still falling heavily outside.

He thought back to earlier in the night. Maria had told him about her childhood. Telling him what her uncle had told her. It was a shame she'd carried with her for years. One that she was not responsible for. How could she be? She was just an innocent child. It had been heartbreaking. But was it true? Was it possible that her uncle had just filled her head with hurtful lies out of spite?

He found it astounding that despite her childhood, she was so high spirited and carefree. How was it possible after living with a monster? He was even more inspired by her strength.

As he glanced down at her, his heart warmed at how peaceful she looked now. A far cry from earlier in the evening. However long ago that was. He really didn't want to disturb her. She looked so at peace with the world. He knew that if he woke her, it would be a long time before she found sleep again. He decided to lie there until the clock in the foyer chimed again, that would tell him what time of the night it was.

He'd have to wake her eventually. But not just yet. Not when she'd finally found some peace. Wide awake now, he could still hear her desperate sobs as she'd finally let go of the secret she'd kept buried for years. When the tears had started to fall, he'd pulled her into his arms for comfort. As the tears gave way to wracking sobs, he'd held her tightly and offered soothing words as she clung to him. He'd told her he didn't care whether it was true or not.

For some reason, Maria had thought that she would have to leave and return to the abbey now that she'd told him. How could he let her go? Not like this. Not after all she'd done for him. How could she think that? He'd told her that it wouldn't change anything.

Surely it wouldn't be too hard to find out if her uncle's story was true. He knew he would have to spend tomorrow with Elsa, he wouldn't be able to avoid that. He really had been an appalling host. Lunch and shopping was the least he could do to make it up to her. In the meantime, he would ask his solicitor to start making enquiries. At least now he had a plan.

Waiting for the minutes to tick around to the next hour, he found himself focusing on Maria as he held her in his arms. In the semi-darkness pinned to the sofa, there really wasn't much else to focus on. He held his breath as he felt her stir. She tightened her grip on the fistful of his shirt she had hold of, pulling at the unbuttoned neck of his shirt. Looking down at her, her face was pressed against his chest.

With Maria asleep and with no one else around, for the first time he found himself free to look at her without any restraint. In the dim glow of the desk lamp, her porcelain skin looked even more flawless. Except for the adorable freckles that followed the bridge of her nose. They'd been multiplying as the weeks under the summer sun had flown by. He found himself resisting the temptation to run a smoothing hand through her hair that was a little messed up.

He'd always found Maria's blue eyes captivating, but he had to admit that watching her sleep was just as enthralling. Just like earlier in the car, her lips were parted, ever so slightly. Her breathing came in that deep, steady rhythm that comes with a heavy sleep. Although her breath against his bare chest where his shirt was open at the neck, was becoming more than a little distracting.

Even in the hideous dress she wore when she'd first arrived at the villa, he'd noticed. He smiled as he remembered asking her to turn around, just so he could be sure. Yes, she really was beautiful. He looked down at her lips, wondering. Were they as soft as they looked? Would she taste as sweet as he imagined? He leaned back looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

 _Oh God, he really had to try to think about something else..._

 **Again, thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, they provide so much encouragement!**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter and that it didn't suffer too much from massive distractions on the work front...**

 **Sadly, I don't own TSOM, just having a lend!**


	6. Chapter 6

Having grown up in a family with naval men spanning back several generations, Georg had always taken a keen interest in the great conflicts fought on the high seas. Like some would recall fond childhood memories, he could recount the key battles over the centuries in a level of detail that went beyond merely memorising the basic facts. Of course, he could reel off the combatants, the victories, the losses. After all, any fool could do that!

No, from an early age, Georg had poured over the history books, absorbing every detail that had been recorded at the time. For him, the battles were like theatre. They were brought to life by understanding the prevailing conditions, the personalities of the leaders, the strategy of the battle, the political climate of the world at the time. Each component was part of the jigsaw, and only when all the pieces were in place could one truly appreciate the battle that was fought and won.

And so it was, less than a week into the campaign, after an unseasonable July and having just suffered their first losses at the hands of the English fleet, the Spanish Armada were limping towards the shelter offered by the port of Calais. Somewhere between waiting for reinforcements to join the ground troops, and the Armada contemplating how to break through the blockade of Dutch flyboats at Dunkirk, Georg's thoughts were interrupted. Pausing, he counted the faint chimes of the clock in the foyer. He stopped at four.

Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked several times as he grew accustom to the dim light being thrown across the room from his desk lamp. Since waking, what must have been close to an hour ago, he'd tried to busy his mind with other things. He'd quickly realised that he needed a distraction. Anything. Closing his eyes and reliving one of the Spanish navy's many attempts to overthrow the English was just the diversion he'd needed.

Waking earlier from a deep sleep, he'd found himself in the study with a sleeping Maria laying along the full length of him. She still had him pinned to the sofa in the most delightful way. Quickly looking for something else to focus on, he'd spent some time considering what she'd told him earlier about her parents.

As far as he was concerned, it changed nothing. Regardless of whether it was true or not. But Maria's shame and embarrassment had been heartbreaking to watch. Having made up his mind to find out the truth behind her uncle's claims, there'd been little else to think about. Georg von Trapp was a solutions man. He would need to gather the facts before spending precious time worrying about unsubstantiated details. He couldn't even begin to think about devising a plan until he knew the truth. So with nothing else to be gained until everything was known, he'd needed something else to occupy his mind.

It had been almost impossible to stop his mind drifting to his children's governess as she slept in his arms. Attempting to stop the stray thoughts, he'd filled his head with images of sixteenth century sail boats raging war in the English Channel. It was the best way he could fill in time while waiting for the clock to strike the next hour.

Now that he knew it was four o'clock in the morning, he would have to wake Maria. The villa staff would start stirring shortly and despite nothing scandalous having happened in the study, he knew it didn't look entirely innocent either.

Deciding that a few more minutes wouldn't do any harm, he allowed himself a final, unrestrained gaze at the woman in his arms. He needed no encouragement. Maria was beautiful. Her natural beauty was perfectly matched by her fresh, spirited character, making her even more delightful. Running his eye down the length of her body, he found himself wanting to commit every curve, every detail to memory. He wanted to be able to recall every inch where her body was pressed against his.

Maria had barely stirred since he woke, and her cheek was still resting on his chest. Her breathing was deep and heavy, the kind that comes from a sound, peaceful sleep. Allowing his mind to focus in on the sensations around him, he quickly realised that her steady breath stirring gently across his bare chest was threatening to be his undoing. It was such a delightful sensation.

Maria's breathing was in perfect harmony with the steady rise and fall of her chest against his. The thin cotton of his shirt and the bodice of her dress betraying any modesty. Of course, it didn't help that his arm was around her shoulders, holding her flush against him. He knew he could loosen his hold on her, there really was no need to embrace her quite so tightly. But he couldn't deny himself these few stolen moments.

Stealing a glance downward, he was rewarded with just a hint of cleavage. _God, have mercy_! Now that he'd completely abandoned the Spanish Armada in the port of Calais, his thoughts belonged to the unscrupulous rake he'd been in his youth. But he found he didn't want to rein them in.

Georg's youth had been filled with many meaningless encounters and behaviour that now made him cringe. Thankfully, he'd left that part of him behind years ago. The moment he met Agathe. Or so he thought. But right at this moment, he didn't want to dampen the feelings Maria was igniting. It was liberating to feel something real, anything, after four years of nothing. It had been that long since something had stirred him. Anything.

Interrupting his thoughts, Maria let out a sigh. _Oh God, it was almost a moan_. His eyes flew down to her lips. Pink and ripe, they were almost perfect. He wondered how they would feel under his own. They looked so soft, so ready. Had any man ever kissed those lips, he wondered? _Properly kissed them?_

Slightly parted, he could easily imagine their first touch. Brushing her lips ever so gently with his own, barely caressing them. Restrained, desperately trying to hold himself in check. Acting like a man with time and patience on his side, showing all the tenderness Maria deserved. But he knew that it would be impossible to maintain chaste kisses for long. His restraint had its limits. He'd wait until he felt her relax under his touch. It wouldn't take long. Only then would he gently guide her to their ultimate goal. Lingering longer, increasing their contact, gradually applying more pressure. Chaste kisses now probing.

Looking at Maria in the dim light, it was easy to imagine her lips, by now dark and swollen, parting under his unrelenting attention. Her sighs, now giving way to soft murmurs, would urge him on. Encouraging him to deepen his gentle kisses as the unbearable tension grew around them. Their kisses would now be urgent. Desperate. The patient, tentative kisses long forgotten, as they were now consumed by a building need. Her newfound need to unleash a passion she didn't even know existed. Until now. He'd always known that it ebbed away just below the surface. He saw it consume her that day on the landing.

His need to possess her would drive him on. He needed her to know that she was his. That he would be there for her, to protect her. He needed to drive away any shame and doubts…

With his thoughts rapidly spiralling out of control, Georg suddenly realised his breathing was shallow and his pulse was thundering in his head. _What in God's name was he doing!_ He needed to focus and stop this train of thought! Closing his eyes and clenching his jaw tight, he tried to control his breathing. Tried to rein in his building arousal. He desperately tried to regain some control.

Lifting the arm that was around Maria's shoulders, he went to brush his fingers down her cheek. Hesitating, he couldn't resist the urge to place a gentle kiss on her temple, burying his cheek in her hair. Relishing the closeness for what would probably be the first and last time.

Ghosting his fingers down her cheek, he whispered her name, "Maria..." She stirred slightly, but there was no sign that she'd heard him. "Maria," he raised his voice, but still kept it low so as not to startle her. He was certain that she wouldn't be expecting to wake and find herself lying in his arms. He knew how confused he'd been when he woke earlier. Pleasantly surprised, but confused nonetheless.

"Maria", he called out to her again. This time, her brow furrowed into the most adorable frown. For one mad moment, he found himself wanting to kiss the lines of worry away. He was still finding it hard to focus. He was still fighting the feelings Maria had stirred in him.

Maria roused. Somewhere in the distance, she heard someone calling her name. She could barely hear them. Who was it? What did they want? Shaking her head, she tried to clear away some of the fogginess. Gradually, realising that she'd been fast asleep, she struggled to open her eyes. She stiffened as she felt something around her. Where was she? Was that the Captain's voice? This wasn't her bed…

Her eyes flew open, and she found herself blinking against the dim light, and was shocked to see the Captain's face mere inches away from hers. "Oh my!" she cried out, her hands flying to his chest as she tried to push herself away from him. But she couldn't, something was holding her down.

"Ssshh Fraulein, don't panic! For heaven's sake, you'll wake the rest of the household!" His voice was low and soothing, as he smiled down at her.

"Don't panic?! Captain, are you mad?!" she cried out.

"Fraulein, please, you need to calm down. Believe me this looks a lot worse than it really is," he murmured.

"What are we doing here? Why do you have hold of me?" she demanded, wide-eyed, her eyes darting around the study.

"Fraulein, we were in my study last night, remember?" he soothed. "We were talking, and…err…you were upset. It appears that we fell asleep, albeit on the sofa in a rather compromising position," Georg gave her a half grin, trying to lighten the mood. "But believe me, Fraulein, nothing happened. I've only just woken myself." How could he possibly admit that he'd spent the better part of the last hour fighting off very unchaste thoughts that involved his children's governess?

"What?! We've been here all night?" she gasped, as an adorable blush flooded her cheeks.

"It would appear so Fraulein. I woke up, heard the clock in the hallway chime four and then woke you," Georg decided there would be no harm in tightening up the timeline. "Now, I'm going to let go of you, are you right to sit up?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you, Captain." Maria replied. She was mortified to think that she could have fallen asleep on the Captain, and now, even worse, she'd woken to find herself in his arms. As he reluctantly released the arm around her shoulder, she pushed herself up and turned into a sitting position on the edge of the sofa. She could still feel the Captain's hand resting on her waist. Actually, she found it hard to focus on anything else.

Georg pushed himself up and swung his legs so his feet were now on the floor. "Erhm…excuse me, Fraulein," Georg apologised as he realised he still had hold of her. Lifting his hand from her waist, he grabbed nervously for his ear, as they sat in silence, both staring at the cold, black hearth of the fire.

"Captain, about what I told you earlier…" Maria turned to him, but was quickly cut-off.

"About that Fraulein, please, try not to think about it anymore tonight," Georg said gently.

"How can you say that?" Maria looked down at her lap.

"Fraulein," Georg gently reached for Maria's chin and turned her face towards him. "Please look at me." Maria slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "I've already told you that whether your parents were married or not makes no difference to me whatsoever." He hated seeing the shame behind her eyes. He wanted to banish it forever.

"How can you honestly say that?" Maria pleaded. "How can you want me to have anything to do with your children when you know my past?"

"But, I don't know anything, Fraulein," he said as he cupped her cheek. "Except that your uncle was being hateful and hurtful to a small child who was scared and alone. Am I right?"

She gave him a thin smile and nodded.

"Fraulein, all I do know is that you are a wonderful governess to my children. You've helped my family, more than you know," he said as he slowly, reluctantly let his fingers run gently down her cheek, until his fingertips disappeared over the edge of her jawline.

He was rewarded with a real smile this time.

"Fraulein, I must admit that I haven't been entirely honest," Georg confessed as he lifted his brow. "I apologise. I had been awake for a short while before I woke you. It gave me a chance to think." He cringed as he thought of what he'd been thinking. "With your permission, I'd like to ask my solicitor to make some discreet enquiries about your parents." Maria looked at him, astonished. "I can't promise that he'll find anything and I can't promise that you'll like what he finds, but you might finally know the truth."

"Oh, Captain, would you be able to do that?" Maria asked.

"Only if you want me to," Georg replied.

Maria could only nod. She'd never imagined anyone wanting to help her, or being so kind. She marvelled at how far they'd come over the past weeks since the day she'd yelled accusations at him on the landing and he'd fired her.

Georg stood up from the sofa and picked up a piece of paper and pencil from his desk. "If you write down your parent's names, I'll ask Wilhelm to start his enquiries tomorrow," he explained as he handed them to her.

Taking the paper and pencil from him, Maria wrote down Augusta Rainer and Karl Kutschera in her neat hand writing. Passing the paper to the Captain, she smiled "Thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"No promises, Fraulein." Georg reminded her. "Let's see if Wilhelm can turn up anything." He looked down at the names on the paper before folding it and placing it in his pocket. "Fraulein, I can assure you that Wilhelm will be discreet and I will be tactful in my discussions with him. You also have my word that I will not discuss our conversation with anyone other than him. I understand that you told me in the utmost confidence and I thank you for trusting me with this information. I won't let you down."

"Thank you, Captain. The Reverend Mother told me you were an honourable man, so I know my secret is safe," Maria smiled at him.

"Well, now that we've agreed on the course of action, I think it's time we both retired to get a few hours' sleep, otherwise it will be breakfast before we realise," Georg said as he made his way to the study door.

Maria nodded and stood up and stretched. She knew sleep would probably evade her before it was time to rise for breakfast. She made her way towards the Captain, as he opened the door to let her pass. "Fraulein, I think I may make a detour via the kitchen. Will you be alright to make your way to your room?" he asked. He knew it would do no good if anyone in the household saw them together at this ungodly hour.

Maria nodded as she made her way past him and out into the foyer, "I'll be fine. Thank you, Captain." She took a few steps into the foyer before turning back towards the study and whispered "For everything…"

Georg could only stand in the study doorway and stare as she turned and made her way across the foyer and up the stairs, before disappearing in the direction of her room. He listened intently until he heard her door closing softly in the distance. _God man, are you going to stand here gaping all night?_ Shaking his head a little, he went back to his desk to turn off the lamp. As he made his way to his own room, he knew sleep was likely to evade him in the few hours left before it was time to rise. He had far too much on his mind.

oooXooo

As usual, the din around the breakfast table was almost deafening. Enjoying the children's animated chatter, Georg smiled behind his newspaper as he waited for everyone to arrive. Of course, the children were all seated around the table. Always being hungry meant that they were early for every meal. Elsa sat to his right, as punctual as ever. It was far too early for Max to surface. So that only left Fraulein Maria. Running late as usual.

Even above the noise of the children, he heard her well before she arrived. From behind his paper, he followed her as she made her way along the upper landing, quickly down the stairs, across the foyer and finally slowing as she reached the doorway behind him. By the time she mumbled her apologies to everyone, Georg had closed and folded the newspaper, dropping it in Max's empty place to his left.

Georg tightened as he heard Maria's voice. Something had stirred him last night for the first time in a long time. Even later, lying in bed, he'd been restless. He knew it would do no good to give anything away. Not at the breakfast table.

"Morning, Captain. Baroness. Children," Maria nodded to everyone as she walked the length of the table to take her seat at the opposite end of the table to the Captain.

He couldn't help noticing the waft of that now familiar scent that floated past as she made her way towards the other end of the room. His mind drifted back to the early hours of the morning. How that same perfume had kept him awake. Long after discarding his clothes. Long after falling into bed. Her scent lingered on his bare forearms, which had held her tightly against him. There were traces where she'd gently rested her cheek on his bare chest. When he closed his eyes, he could have sworn that her head must have laid on his pillow. He'd been surrounded by her. Her sweetness was on his neck, his cheek, his hair. It was intoxicating…

Clearing his throat, he suddenly realised the dangerous route his thoughts were taking. He looked at the end of the table, and couldn't help noticing the rapid rise and fall of Maria's chest as she fought to catch her breath. Dangerously, his thoughts flew back to the study, and once again he could feel her against him. Desperately needing to focus on something else, he concentrated on Maria straightening her skirts and napkin. While he held his jaw tight, trying to regain some control, he noticed that Maria appeared a little flushed. He really hoped she was alright after last night.

Having distracted herself with ironing out imaginary wrinkles in her skirts, Maria was relieved to hear the children's chatter starting up again. She'd tried desperately to be on time for breakfast this morning, wanting more than anything to avoid being the centre of attention. She'd only told the Captain her terrible secret, and she trusted him to be discreet, but she couldn't help feeling that everyone around the table knew her shame. Glancing at the Baroness, she couldn't imagine such an elegant woman ever being sullied by such scandal. In the harsh light of day, seated around the breakfast table, Maria's humiliation was almost overwhelming.

Long after her head had finally made it to her pillow, she had laid awake. Her shame kept running through her mind, but there had also been something else on her mind. She found that she couldn't forget the feel of the Captain's arms around her. Alone in her bed, she'd missed the comfort and strength they brought.

Feeling the Captain's eyes on her, she looked up towards the other end of the table. _Could he read her mind?_ Trying to catch her breath, her eyes were held by the intensity of the Captain's gaze. Behind it, she could see the same tenderness and compassion that was there last night. He cocked his head ever so slightly to the right, gave her the barest hint of a smile and nodded. If it was a gesture meant to give her some of the usual confidence he knew she was missing, it did just that. She returned his smile and gave a little nod, thanking and confirming that she would be fine. Well, maybe not quite fine, but at least better than last night.

Giving her an encouraging nod and a broader smile, Georg cleared her throat to get the attention of the children.

Maria nodded her thanks back to the Captain and everyone bowed their heads while she said Grace. The silence was quickly replaced by the chatter and the clanging of dishes as everyone helped themselves to the food laid out in the middle of the table.

As Maria involved herself in the children's conversations, she was starting to feel more at ease. Despite last night's revelations, despite sobbing hysterically in front of the Captain and then falling asleep in his arms sprawled out on the sofa, she was starting to realise that nothing had really changed. Not yet, anyway. The Captain had been right about the children being a wonderful relief to help ease pain. Their innocence was like a healing balm, and she found herself relaxing more as breakfast went on.

But just as the children were finishing the last of their meals and there seemed to be a pause in their chatter, the inevitable question broke through her improving mood.

"Fraulein Maria, what did you do yesterday?" Brigitta asked.

Maria looked up, from Gretl's plate where she was cutting her last piece of toast into smaller squares. She took a deep breath and was about to open her mouth…

"Brigitta, sweetheart, Fraulein Maria's childhood was somewhat similar to yours," Georg's voice was gentle, but Maria heard it catch ever so slightly. As she looked up to him, he nodded. Yes, he'd be fine to continue.

She smiled her thanks, and continued looking at him, willing him to find the strength to say the words he needed to say to his children. As she continued looking at him, she could feel Baroness' intense glare bearing down on her.

Georg cleared his throat before continuing, "When Fraulein Maria was a little girl, not much older than Gretl is now, very sadly her mother passed away. Yesterday was the anniversary of her mother's passing, so she went to visit her mother's grave."

Maria could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. She knew how hard it was for the Captain to talk about such things, especially when all the children were hanging on his every word.

"Now, I don't want you pestering Fraulein Maria with all manner of questions like you normally would," he said gently, looking around the table at all the children. Finally stopping at Maria and holding onto her eyes and seeing the tears behind them, he nodded his encouragement before continuing. "These things can be painful and we all deal with them in our own way. Fraulein Maria will tell you more if she feels up to it. But please, no questions."

Elsa looked at Maria, hiding her surprise under her well-practiced façade. How did Georg know so much about his governess' personal life? Elsa looked between them both. The intensity of the look they shared betrayed them. There seemed to be a familiarity between them. She couldn't be certain, but she would have to keep a sharper eye on things.

After all, Georg was a man and any man would notice a young, virginal postulant under his roof. Wasn't it only last night after dinner, while Georg was putting the children to bed, that Max had joked about such a thing? As they'd enjoyed a drink in the salon, he'd been busy relaying that Georg and the governess had returned from Salzburg dripping wet, with her wearing Georg's coat. No, she would have to keep a closer eye on the governess, she decided.

By now the children were all looking at Maria with a newfound understanding. It was Liesl whose soft voice broke the silence, "Fraulein Maria, we're all so sorry. We know only too well what you've been through. We have some idea how hard it must have been for you. How hard it still is."

"Thank you, Liesl," she smiled at the Captain's eldest child.

Georg's heart swelled at Liesl's heartfelt words. Yes, Maria had been right, his eldest daughter had grown into a young woman without him even realising. A young woman with such a beautiful soul. Agathe would be so proud.

"But Father, why don't we ever visit Mother?" Marta asked.

"Well, as it so happens, Fraulein Maria and I spoke yesterday," Georg could feel the tell-tale tightening of his chest and the dryness in his throat. Taking a moment to pause, he looked at Maria who nodded her encouragement through her tear filled eyes. "We've decided that next week we will take you to visit your Mother's grave…" There, he'd said it. He quickly looked down at his plate, trying not to show how hard it was, struggling to breathe through the pain in his chest.

Elsa reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. She knew how rarely he spoke about Agathe. She couldn't help wondering what encouragement the governess had provided. Georg turned his hand in hers and held on tightly, turning his head and looking at her, he smiled.

Between the news that Maria had also lost her mother at such a young age and the announcement that they would be visiting their own mother's grave next week, a sombre mood had descended over the breakfast table.

Maria looked up at the Captain, who was now pushing food around his plate. She couldn't help noticing the white knuckles on both hands as he held onto is knife and fork, as if they were his lifeline. As if letting go would mean letting go of all the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. She couldn't help but feel guilty for having forced him into this position.

Playing with the remaining eggs and bacon on his plate, Georg tried to breathe. He tried not to think of the announcement he had just made to the children. He couldn't think about it. He tried to pretend it wasn't real. Staring into the scrambled eggs in front of him, he could only concentrate on trying to breathe through the moment.

Feeling Maria's eyes on him, he looked up. As his eyes met hers, all he could see was concern and tenderness. He knew she would be feeling guilty. Thinking that she alone was responsible for his pain. None of this was her fault. Didn't she realise how grateful he was? Grateful to have her help him face so many painful memories and difficult truths since the day he returned from Venice and heard the children's beautiful voices singing one of their mother's favourite songs. Clenching his jaw, he nodded to her that he was doing fine, but then gave her a thin smile, knowing that she would be able to see through his bravado. He knew he couldn't fool her.

Seeing that the Captain was coping better, and wanting to lift the mood of the children, Maria gently clapped her hands to get the attention of the children. "Now, children, if we all finish our school work this morning, what would you like to do after lunch?"

"Fraulein Maria, it looks like the weather's cleared, can we go on a picnic?" Of course, it was Kurt, who was always trying to incorporate food into everything they did. His suggestion lightened everyone's mood, bringing groans and jokes from the other children. Except Liesl, who was still searching her father for any sign that he would be alright. His eyes caught hers, and he smiled. She noticed that it didn't reach his eyes, but it was reassuring nonetheless.

"Well, Kurt, the sun does seem to have made an appearance after yesterday's wet and gloomy weather, but I'm afraid it might be too wet to go picnicking," Maria's response was quickly met with groans from Kurt and Louisa, who both preferred picnics to anything else.

"Could we go for a boat ride on the lake?" Friedrich asked.

"Well Friedrich, as you know, I'm certainly no sailor," she looked up and smiled at the Captain, who was now listening to the conversation around the table. He gave her a smile and the slightest shake of his head. Acknowledgement that she certainly was no sailor, and good of her to admit her shortcomings. "But I think we may need to wait for the wind to die down a little or the lake may be too choppy for rowing. Don't you agree, Captain?"

Georg lifted a brow and gave a nod, impressed that she might make be a worthwhile second hand after all.

As Friedrich's groans of disappointment gave way to the other children suggesting alternate ways to occupy the afternoon, Georg cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Children, it just so happens that I have arranged a surprise for you and it will be arriving this afternoon, just after lunch," his heart leapt as he watched the joy and excitement in the faces of his children, matched only by their noise.

"What is it Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked, looking down the table towards her governess.

"Oh, no, Louisa! It's a surprise for Fraulein Maria also," Georg announced smugly looking at the questions and confusion on Maria's face. He knew that she would be just as excited by his surprise as the children. For some reason, that thought helped lighten his mood and made him all the happier.

She bent her head slightly to the side as the most delightful little frown crept across her features. He shook his head and gave her a smile. No, she would have to wait with the children to find out what the surprise was. No hints.

As the children rose to start their studies, Georg was relieved that most of the concern and worry Maria had brought with her to the dining table earlier seemed to have gone. Even if only for the time being. He really did hate seeing guilt and concern shadowing her beautiful face.

Still deep in thought after being left in the dining room with Elsa, Georg hoped that he'd soon be able to give Maria the news she desperately needed. He would do anything to see her blue eyes sparkle with laughter once again, rather than the tears she was holding onto.

Elsa's eyes followed Maria as she trailed the children out of the dining room. Georg had promised that they would spend the day together. Lunch and shopping in Salzburg. Smiling to herself, Elsa knew that without the governess or children around she would easily be able to recapture Georg's attention.

After all, style and sophistication would win out over girlish charms.

 **Thank you all once again for all your lovely reviews and for continuing to read my story.**

 **Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, but the long Easter weekend spent catching up with family and friends, the last hint of summer weather, work and life all conspired to distract!**

 **FM and UndoubtedlyTheWine - sorry, no kissing in this chapter (except in the Captain's imagination). As another reviewer suggested, I think they needed just a little longer on the slow burn!**

 **I don't own TSOM (sadly), still just having a lend!**

 **Sincere apologies to any students of history...**


	7. Chapter 7

Leaning back in his chair, Georg drained the last of the wine from his glass. As he looked across the table, he had to admit that Elsa was lovely. He couldn't deny that she was smart, vivacious and had a quick wit that kept him on his toes. Of course it didn't hurt that she was so strikingly beautiful. Even he'd been drawn to her grace and looks from the beginning. What man wouldn't be, he wondered. Glancing around the restaurant, he couldn't help noticing the attention she drew from the other diners.

Since leaving the villa earlier today, he'd promised himself that he would make sure that all his attention would be on Elsa. He'd been a neglectful host at best, and yesterday's behaviour had been appalling. Failing to call the villa when he knew he wouldn't make it back for lunch, no matter how important the reason, was unforgivable. He knew she'd been hurt by his lack of consideration. He had more than deserved her cool reception at dinner last night.

Apart from a small lapse earlier at breakfast, he'd successfully banished all thoughts of Fraulein Maria from his mind. Although, if he was honest, it was as much to do with avoiding unsettling truths, than anything else.

Despite all his best efforts during lunch though, Georg had found his mind drifting back to the villa. He knew his surprise for the children should have been delivered by now and he wished he could see their faces when it arrived. Trying to allay some guilt for his distraction, he'd explained his surprise to Elsa over lunch. She thought it sounded wonderful, assuring him that the children would love it. But before he knew it, the conversation had been diverted back to the latest happenings in Vienna.

Georg knew Elsa was disappointed that they didn't return to Vienna earlier in the week. She had wanted to attend one of the annual balls. It was one of the main events on the social calendar. But, since he'd returned to Salzburg several weeks ago, something had changed. Well, everything seemed to have changed.

Updating Georg on the stories and scandals from Vienna was proving more time consuming than Elsa had expected. She had to keep stopping to remind him of the various couples involved, the names of people and had to repeat some earlier stories. Of course, it didn't help that he seemed distracted by the children. He seemed so excited by today's delivery to the villa. To be honest, she was still struggling to understand the change she'd seen in him since they'd arrived from Vienna.

In the two years she'd known Georg, he'd avoided and ignored his children to the point where she sometimes wondered if they even existed. But now there had been a complete change. It seemed that since his argument with Fraulein Maria on the landing the day they returned from Vienna, he had become a different man.

She didn't know what had been said, but she was now seeing a different side to him. He seemed so different from the distant man she knew in Vienna. Of course she was happy for him and the children, and he did seem much more at ease. But she had to admit that was a little rattled by Georg the family man. He seemed to have so many other things on his mind.

"Oh, Georg," Elsa rolled her eyes. "You really have the most appalling memory when it comes to names and people. You simply must try to keep up!"

Georg smiled and shrugged, "Really, Elsa, I haven't known so few people to generate so much gossip and scandal." He'd apparently been introduced to them all at one or more of the many dinners and balls they'd attended, but somehow they always seemed to blur together. Surely they hadn't been that forgettable? Had he been that detached? Probably.

He really didn't enjoy raking through other people's private lives, and his heart wasn't in it. But Elsa and Max took such delight from it, so he always tried to appear mildly interested, leaving them to contribute any opinions or new information.

"Georg, I must admit to being a little surprised to learn that the children's governess lost her own mother at such a young age." Now that Georg was relaxed and she had his attention, Elsa decided to change tack and broach the subject that had been troubling her. She was concerned that Georg seemed to know such private details about one of his employees. A fresh-faced slip of a girl at that.

"Yes, I must admit to being a little surprised when I found out yesterday," Georg couldn't help wondering about Elsa's line of conversation. He wasn't sure why she suddenly seemed so interested in Maria. She'd barely acknowledged his children's governess since they arrived at the villa from Vienna. "When I left for town yesterday morning I found Fraulein Maria at the bus stop being harassed by two youths. After scaring them off, I gave her a lift into town. It turned out that she was spending the day visiting her mother's grave."

"Captain von Trapp, still the knight in shining armour, come to save the day," Elsa teased.

"Hardly the hero," he retorted. "I didn't like the look of the youths and I didn't want our governess freezing to death out in yesterday's weather." He shrugged, trying to keep his response light. Although he couldn't miss the barb in Elsa's comment.

"So, was Fraulein Maria brought up by her father?" Elsa thought that might at least explain why she seemed so…what was the word? _Tomboyish?_ She failed to understand why Georg allowed her to be such an influence over his eldest daughters. They really should be preparing Liesl to be introduced into society, and as for Louisa, well, she ran around wild like one of the boys. Both would benefit greatly from a more graceful influence.

"Her father raised her only for a short time, apparently. She really didn't say too much." Georg responded vaguely. He felt some guilt for responding so evasively, but he had been told by Maria in the strictest confidence.

He'd also given Maria his word that he wouldn't disclose her secret to anyone. He knew only too well how people thrived on idle gossip without even stopping to consider the people involved. Even if it was true and Maria was born of unwed parents, she could hardly be held to blame. But people wouldn't stop to consider that. They would be only too willing to attach cruel labels. Having seen her generous nature, the love and care she gave his children, he knew she wouldn't deserve any of it.

"Is that what's made you decide to take the children to Agathe's grave?" Elsa asked quietly.

"In part, yes." Georg could feel his chest tightening at the thought. "I knew the children would be asking once they found out where Fraulein Maria was yesterday."

"You're right, they would be curious," Elsa agreed. She could see Georg tense at the mere mention of the children's mother. "Will you be alright, Georg?" she asked gently.

"I'm not certain, Elsa," Georg replied grimly. "The children won't visit until next week. I've asked Fraulein Maria to accompany me to St Peter's tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll be able to go with the children next week, so she may have to take them on her own."

"Oh, I see," Elsa tried to mask her surprise. She felt a little disappointed that Georg hadn't asked her to join him. But she knew better than anyone how complicated this man was and how difficult he still found dealing with the emotions of his wife's death.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Georg said gently. "I would ask you to come along, but I really don't know how I'm going to react. You see, I haven't been back since the funeral..."

"Georg, I understand. You don't need to explain." Elsa reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

She should have known the impact mentioning Agathe would have on him. After letting a few minutes of silence pass, Elsa tried to lighten the mood. Continuing her update on the ball in Vienna, she tried to draw Georg out of his own thoughts and recapture his attention.

As Elsa continued to update him on the latest happenings in Vienna, Georg couldn't help thinking that Agathe would hardly recognise him now. He'd always avoided balls and parties when Agathe was alive, but over the past two years, they'd become such a large part of his life, providing a diversion from his grief.

He'd never enjoyed the party scene or the tight social circles. Agathe and he would only accept a handful of the many invitations they received to the various parties and balls. He only relented occasionally to indulge Agathe's love of music and dancing. They both preferred to spend their evenings home at the villa surrounded by their young children. And, of course, he'd hated having a roomful of men sneak admiring glances his wife's way. He found it exhausting biting back the jealous rage that consumed him whenever a young man dared to lead Agathe onto the dance floor. Of course she knew how much he resented them. He could barely mask the dark, thunderous looks that followed her unsuspecting partner waltzing her around the room. Afterwards, she would delight in teasing him mercilessly. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. _God, he missed her…_

At least now, a day filled with lunches or excursions, followed by parties, balls or concerts during the evening left only the night for him to deal with his pain. It was an unfulfilling life, but preferable to the endless hours he'd spent alone in his study. A bottle in one hand, his haunting memories and the unanswered questions fed the guilt that had weighed down on him.

It had been two years after Agathe's passing when Max had arrived at the villa demanding that he pull himself together before he drank himself to death. Taking charge and brushing off any excuses, Max had hauled him off to Vienna, deciding that it was far enough away from Salzburg. Far enough away from the pitied looks he despised.

Still feeling broken and unable to cope, his friend had quickly introduced him to Elsa, who'd lost her husband several years earlier. For almost twenty years, she'd been married to Baron Schrader, who had been ten years her senior. Recognising his pain and understanding his struggle, Elsa had been undemanding from the beginning.

Gradually, Elsa had coaxed him out of his shell and worn down some of his defences. The last thing he'd been looking for was any kind of relationship. Still grieving and withdrawn, he'd explained to Elsa that he had nothing to offer. Not wanting to give her any false hope, he'd explained from the beginning that his heart and mind still belonged to Agathe. They always would.

Elsa had settled for friendship, after all, it was all she could expect. She seemed to accept his moods, his anger, his self-loathing, and a close friendship developed. As time passed, he found he enjoyed her company immensely. But he often wondered if that would be enough for her.

Georg always suspected that Elsa had hoped their relationship would develop into something more physical. After all, they'd both been married before, so it would seem a natural progression. But it seemed that his body still belonged to Agathe, not just his heart and mind. No woman had stirred him since, not even Elsa. Yes, she was a stunning beauty, but it seemed that wasn't enough. He found it impossible to explain that after the passing of all that time, Agathe was still the one he ached to hold. The only one he longed to make love to.

After months of friendship, with nothing more physical than hand holding and chaste kisses, he'd tried to force some of the passion that he'd shared with Agathe. But he'd felt nothing. There was no desire driving him on, there were no stirring thoughts. His only thought had been that he was betraying Agathe.

Embarrassed and confused, he'd apologised to Elsa. He'd tried to convince her that they should end their relationship, knowing she deserved so much more. He knew he couldn't offer any more than the little he'd been able to give. But she wouldn't hear of it. He struggled to understand why she would settle for him, so damaged and broken. She could have any of the men whose heads turned whenever she entered a room. It made no sense to him then. It still didn't.

Pulling himself away from thoughts of Agathe and back to the restaurant, Georg filled their glasses with the last of the wine. Having finished her update of happenings at Vienna, Elsa had been wondering out loud whether the latest haute couture styles would have made their way to Salzburg yet. Of course she was excited to go shopping after lunch, but she wasn't certain if she would see any outfits that even resembled the images in the latest edition of Vogue. A close friend from Paris had been kind enough to post a copy to the villa, and she'd been pouring over it all week.

Georg smiled across at Elsa, he knew nothing about fashion but he told her he was certain she would be able to find several outfits that would be more than suitable, assuring her that she could make any piece of clothing look remarkable. Although, for one stray moment, he wondered whether he'd notice Elsa in that hideous dress the poor didn't want in quite the same way he'd noticed Maria when she'd first arrived at the villa…

oooXXXooo

Pulling the collar of his coat up against the cold, Georg's mind was racing. Despite the bright mid-afternoon sunshine, there was a chill in the air and a cold wind that felt like it was blowing straight down from the Alps and along the streets of Salzburg. At least it was a return to summer of sorts after yesterday.

Leaving Elsa at one of her favourite boutiques, he'd gone to see his solicitor, promising that he wouldn't be too long. Georg had decided not to drive the short distance to his solicitor's office, preferring to walk instead. He knew Elsa would be busy for at least the next two hours, and it certainly wouldn't hurt to walk off some of his rather indulgent lunch. Also, it would give him a chance to clear his mind.

His instructions to Wilhelm had been brief. He'd simply provided his solicitor with the names of Maria's parents, asking for any information that related to their births and deaths. He wanted details of any marriages, and anything else that Wilhelm uncovered that he considered relevant. There had been no mention of Maria. Georg didn't think it was necessary. Not at this stage. He had every intention of keeping his promise to be discreet in his inquiries.

Having just started to make his way back to the boutique, Georg fell into a slow, deliberate pace. He was in no hurry to get back. Idling away time while Elsa tried on all sorts of outfits was really not how he would choose to fill in an hour or two. A high end boutique certainly wasn't Georg von Trapp's natural environment.

Opening the door to the boutique, he smiled at the assistant and made his way towards the fitting rooms, where he knew a comfortable settee would be waiting for him. He knew time would pass slowly as he waited for Elsa to try on more outfits, while having the ones she'd already chosen fitted. To be fair, he'd never enjoyed loitering around in boutiques waiting for Agathe either.

But he found he disliked it even more these days. He detested anything that left him alone with his thoughts. Dropping his hat and coat on the settee, he sat down and leaned back, crossing his legs as he hoped that there would be enough to distract him. _God, was that what his life had become?_ A life full of endless distractions?

Georg had quickly realised that his regular escapes to Vienna didn't provide any real meaning to his life, but what was the alternative? Locking himself in his study day and night, unable to face anything that reminded him of Agathe, unable to face his children. He cringed inwardly as he felt the guilt grip him. He wished he'd been stronger. He wished he'd been able to face the world without her. But he couldn't.

He hadn't even been able to face the sadness and confusion in his children's eyes. Eyes that reminded him of their mother in her final hours. Eyes that reminded him of his own whenever he caught his reflection in the mirror. Eyes that questioned him, pleaded with him. Demanded to know why he hadn't been able to save her. Demanded to know why he couldn't save any of them now.

So, at first, he'd hidden himself in his study. Then when Vienna had offered an escape, he'd hidden in rooms full of people he didn't really care to know and whose company he didn't really enjoy, drinking champagne and pretending that his life had somehow regained some meaning. But how could it? Without Agathe there was no meaning. He couldn't make sense of anything. He hadn't even tried to help his children. In fact, the more time passed, the greater the distance grew between them.

But in the past weeks everything had changed. Four weeks ago something had shifted.

Thanks to the arrival of the most unlikely of governesses, he'd rediscovered his children. She'd bravely pointed out, well quite brutally in fact, that his children desperately needed his love. Of course they did! Why hadn't he seen that? But he'd also come to realise that he could be mended through the love of his children. There were times now when he felt like his heart could almost burst when he shared in their fun and excitement. How had he forgotten the simple pleasures, like reading to his children?

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Finally, something had stirred him last night on the sofa in his study. With Maria in his arms, things that had been dormant for all those years had been awakened. In fact, they'd roared to life. He was still concerned at how little control he'd had over his thoughts and his body's reactions. Given the innocence of the situation, it had been unforgivable.

Feeling restless, Georg's stood up from the settee and started walking around slowly, stretching his legs and needing to move away from his thoughts. He'd enjoyed his day with Elsa. He had to admit that she was easy company, undemanding. He'd been drawn by her grace and beauty initially, but had quickly realised that time spent with her would be straightforward.

Wandering amongst the numerous mannequins showing off the latest evening gowns, while Elsa continued trying on the last of the dresses she'd selected, he considered how today's conversation had been so light and easy. Certainly a contrast to yesterday. His mind drifted back to the villa. It had many times already today. He wondered whether the children were enjoying their surprise. He would have loved to have been there to see their faces! He smiled, yes, for an old sea Captain, he really had turned soft.

Maintaining his air of detachment, he slowly worked his way amongst the dresses, he knew the children would be beside themselves. And if they weren't, he knew he could rely on their governess to bridge any gap in their excitement. Yes, he knew she'd be delighted with his surprise, almost as much as the children. No, he could hardly wait to see all their faces.

He glanced over and saw one of the owners carrying an armful of garments towards the dressing rooms. Boutiques really weren't his thing, but he was a patient man, and it looked like he might be here a while longer. Drifting past the mannequins and the rows of dresses, Georg found himself amongst the bolts of fabric at the back of the store. Arranged by colour, they were laid out in perfect rows in the timber shelving that lined the wall.

He ran his hand along some of the fabrics, feeling the different textures and the varying softness of the fabrics. He wondered if this was the sort of designer Maria's mother had sewed for. Would these be the types of fabrics she would turn into beautiful dresses? He imagined that Maria would have followed her mother's footsteps and become a seamstress if her childhood hadn't been turned on its head at such a young age.

He smiled. He could picture Maria's squeals of delight as she lost herself in the amazing variety of fabric lining the back wall from floor to ceiling. He could almost hear her as she found a fabric more beautiful than the last one she'd just been holding between her fingers.

Turning to make his way back towards the dressing rooms, his attention was caught by a bolt of fabric sitting on the counter beside the wall of fabric. Holding his breath, he was drawn to it. He knew nothing about fabrics or fashion. But even from across the room, he knew it was perfect. He had to get closer.

He cut quickly across the room, reducing the distance between him and the fabric. It reminded him of the azure shades of the Aegean Sea shimmering under the hot Greek sun in summer. The exact blue of those eyes that had burned with happiness and joy. Until yesterday. Now they were burdened by sadness and shame.

Hesitating at first, he gently ran his hand across the fabric. Barely touching it, almost afraid that it was too delicate to survive his rough touch. It was like the softest silk. Boldly, he unrolled just enough material so that he could feel it between his fingers. Closing his eyes to heighten his sense of touch, he knew he had no choice. It was perfect.

Looking around now for a shop assistant, he caught her attention with his eyes. She smiled at him from across the store and made her way towards him.

"Excuse me, Fraulein. I was wondering if I could have this material delivered to the villa this afternoon," Georg asked.

"Certainly, Captain von Trapp. I will have it wrapped now and arrange for it to be delivered immediately," she nodded.

"Thank you," Georg smiled and turned to continue his way back towards the dressing rooms. But hesitating, he stopped and turned back to the young woman behind the counter. "I wonder if I could trouble you a little more?" he questioned. "I would like to include a note with the parcel."

"Of course, Captain," she replied.

Reaching under the counter she produced a sheet of paper and a pencil. "I'll just get you an envelope," she explained as she turned towards the back room to retrieve one.

By the time she returned, Georg was folding the note in half. Placing it in the envelope she gave him, he sealed and addressed it.

As the assistant started wrapping brown paper around the fabric, Georg stole another look at it. He hoped she would like it as much as he did. He knew that only one thing would erase the clouds that had appeared in Maria's eyes since yesterday. But in the meantime, he wanted to help ease some of her burden. Bring back some of her joy that he'd missed these past days.

He hoped that today's surprise for the children, and the delivery of the fabric would lift her spirits, even if momentarily. He hoped that when they returned to the villa, he would see the familiar happiness shining in Maria's eyes that he'd grown so used to. He'd just assumed that it would always be there.

oooXXXooo

Maria hadn't stopped smiling since Franz had knocked on the door to the children's study room, interrupting them just before lunch, announcing that there was a delivery for her and children. Curious, and wondering if it had anything to do with the surprise the Captain had hinted at this morning, they'd all rushed downstairs.

They'd all been giddy with happiness when they realised the delivery was the puppet show and puppets they'd seen in the store the other week. Maria couldn't believe that the Captain could be so generous, so eager to please his children.

She smiled as she thought back to last night. She'd desperately tried to convince him how much the children would love it. But he hadn't seemed interested. She could almost believe that the image of the stern, angry man she'd confronted when she'd first arrived at the villa was all in her imagination. If the transformation hadn't happened before her own eyes, she might not have believed it.

Having spent the afternoon unpacking the puppets in the ballroom, Maria had sent the children to their rooms to freshen up for dinner. After making sure the puppets were safely stored away, Maria made her way up the stairs. It had been such a wonderful afternoon. She'd felt some of her old spirit return. It had been easy to put her burdens to the back of her mind, if even just for part of the day.

Opening the door to her room, she immediately noticed the parcel on the end of her bed. Wondering what it might be, she was more than a little curious.

Sitting on the bed, she saw the envelope addressed to her. It was written in the Captain's distinctive, neat hand. She held her breath as she took the envelope out from under the string that was wrapped around the parcel. Slowly opening the envelope, she unfolded the note:

 _Dear Fraulein Maria,_

 _It came to my attention yesterday that we have overlooked celebrating your birthday._ _I may be wrong, but I think low key celebrations would be your preference._ _In light of this, please accept this gift from the children as their way of wishing you a belated "Happy Birthday" and as a small token of our gratitude._

 _Thank you._ _For everything._

 _Yours truly,_

 _CvT_

Finally letting go of her breath, she smiled at the Captain's lovely words and generosity. Slowly untying the string, she gently pulled back the brown paper. Maria gasped the moment she saw the fabric. It was the most beautiful material she had ever seen. Gently running it between her fingers, she closed her eyes, it was much softer than any of the cottons or linens she was used to. It couldn't possibly be silk. But it felt so soft, it was the softest fabric she'd ever known. Opening her eyes she unrolled the first few metres.

Standing up in front of her mirror, she held the fabric against her, moving her hips so she could watch it fall and flow as she moved her body. It reminded her of the sway of the willows when they were caught by the gentle summer breeze drifting across the lake.

She looked up at her face, her breath catching. The blue material matched the colour of her eyes.

It was perfect.

oooXXXooo

As Maria opened the doors to the imposing ballroom, she held her breath as she looked around at the light dancing on the mirrors and gilding from the chandeliers. Despite having been in the ballroom many times now that it had been opened up again, it was always as if she was seeing it for the first time. Her reaction was always the same as it was that first day she sneaked into the room and was immediately overwhelmed by the beauty surrounding her. But it was even more imposing now that it had been cleaned and aired.

She'd just checked on the children, and they'd almost finished getting themselves ready for dinner. With nothing more to do upstairs, and still restless from all the excitement of the afternoon, she'd made her way down to the ballroom. She just needed to have one more look at the puppets.

They were beautiful. She ran her hand gently along the billy goat, smiling as she felt his woolly coat under her fingers. The children had been beside themselves when they were delivered. Smiling, she thought back to the Captain's evasive, non-commitment to purchasing the puppet show and puppets last night. These days, she was constantly reminded how fiercely he loved his children. How far he'd come from the distant, angry man she encountered on her first day at the villa.

Despite still trying to maintain his detached, serious façade, she knew just how gentle and loving he could be. She thought back to yesterday and last night. He had shown her such kindness and care, so much more than she deserved. As she ran her hand across the goatherd puppet, she had to admit that it had been nice waking in his arms. A little awkward, and very surprising.

All day she'd kept thinking about that look in his eyes. That look of tenderness she saw when she'd first opened her eyes and realised where she was. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel his arms around her. They'd made her feel safe. Wanted. _Loved._ How long had it been since she'd felt any of that?

"Good evening, Fraulein," the rich baritone broke through the empty ballroom like a gentle caress.

Startled, Maria spun around to see the Captain and the Baroness standing in the doorway. Goodness, where did they appear from? She prayed that the Captain couldn't read her mind. Blushing, she smiled, "Good evening, Captain. Baroness." Nodding, she tried desperately to regain some composure.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," he smiled. "Ah, I see the delivery has arrived!" he walked towards the middle of the room, with a guiding hand on Elsa's back. He could already see that the sadness had been lifted from Maria's eyes. And it was obvious that she loved the puppets just as much as he knew the children would. He felt a surge of excitement at the thought.

Before Maria could reply, the noise of seven pairs of feet racing down the stairs and across the foyer had the three of them turning towards the doorway. The children raced into the ballroom and almost threw themselves at their father. The Baroness took a few steps backwards to avoid being caught up in all the chaos.

The children were milling around their father, all talking at once. With Gretl now perched on his hip, Georg was being introduced to each puppet by the children. His eyes caught Elsa's, and she saw her chance to leave.

"Georg, I might go and freshen up for dinner," she said smiling as she turned and made her way across the ballroom towards the sanctuary of her room. She really wasn't sure that she could ever get used to Georg's noisy children. It was nice to see them wanting to share their excitement with their father, but sometimes she found it all just too much to bear. With all the children so excitable, she decided that no harm would come from leaving Georg alone with the governess.

As the Baroness made her way out of the ballroom, Maria stood back smiling as she watched the Captain being shown all the puppets by his eager children. Occasionally, he would steal a glance in her direction. There was no mistaking the sheer joy in his eyes, which was matched by his broad smile and his bursts of hearty laughter. Maria couldn't remember hearing the Captain laughing so easily. Really laughing.

After they'd looked at all the puppets, Maria decided it was finally time for the children to head back upstairs to finish getting ready for dinner. Clearing her throat, she reluctantly interrupted them, "I'm sorry Captain, but I think the children should finish getting ready for dinner."

"Oh, of course, Fraulein," Georg smiled at Maria. He'd completely lost all sense of time, he'd been having so much fun. "Children, you heard Fraulein Maria. I'll see you all at dinner." He reached out, tickling Marta, sending her into fits of laughter as she rushed to get away from her father.

Despite their groans, the children all made their way out of the ballroom towards the stairs. Turning back towards Maria, Georg couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, Captain, that was the most wonderful surprise," Maria's face was alight with happiness. "I don't know who's more excited – me or the children!"

Georg's heart skipped. He couldn't be sure whether it was because he knew the children were so happy, or because she was. "Fraulein, thank you." He was suddenly serious, unable to look away or hide the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. "I'd forgotten how much I loved my children."

"Captain, it is you I should be thanking," Maria tried to catch her breath. "It's wonderful to see the children so happy, and it's all because of you. Thank you. And I must thank you for arranging such a lovely birthday present. What a delightful surprise!"

"I'm glad you liked it Fraulein," he was smiling, unashamedly now.

"It is beautiful," she whispered, holding his gaze.

"Erhm, well, I'd better go get ready for dinner, or we'll both be late," he smiled. "Fraulein, last night I was forced into a promise, so later I'll need you to join me and two young ladies for a bedtime story," he grinned sheepishly. "I think we could both benefit from an early night, so why don't we postpone our meeting tonight?" Maria nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow, does it suit you to leave for town around mid-morning?" he was serious now. He really wasn't looking forward to visiting Agathe's grave, but knew that Maria was right. The sooner they did it the better.

"That will be fine, Captain," she replied.

He nodded in reply, then made to leave. But Georg only took a few steps before turning back to Maria.

"Apologies for being a little late, but Happy Birthday, Fraulein" he said softly, before continuing out of the ballroom.

 **Thank you again to everyone for your lovely reviews, it was wonderful to read them all.** **A special thanks to the guest reviewers, who I can't respond to directly.**

 **Special thanks to Sara K M and Bloomandgrow for pushing me to show kindness and compassion towards the Baroness.** **I'm not sure that I've managed to achieve this, but thank you for making me more mindful!**

 **And thank you Sara K M for reminding me a little while ago about that blue dress...**

 **Regretfully, I don't own TSOM, but still happily having a lend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _I'll be the one if you want me to_**

 ** _Anywhere I would've followed you_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I am feeling so small_**

 ** _It was over my head_**

 ** _I know nothing at all_**

 ** _And I will stumble and fall_**

 ** _I'm still learning to love_**

 ** _Just starting to crawl_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

 ** _Anywhere I would've followed you_**

 ** _Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

 ** _And I will swallow my pride_**

 ** _You're the one that I love_**

 ** _And I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Say something…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Say Something", A Great Big World (ft. Christina Aguilera), "Is There Anybody Out There?" (2013)_**

Georg could feel his chest tightening as he drove towards Salzburg. Clenching his jaw, he kept his focus on the road, trying not to think about what lay ahead. But he found it impossible to think of anything else. The dread had started when he'd retired early last night. When he'd closed the door to his chambers behind him. The moment he was left alone with his thoughts, with no other distractions.

He knew this was something he had to do. It'd been far too long. God knows he'd put this off for years. But even with the passing of time, it wasn't going to be any easier. It may as well have been the day after the funeral. He was fighting just as many emotions. But Maria had been right. Of course the time had come to visit Agathe again. It was something he had to face. If not for him, certainly for the children. Another thing he'd denied them.

Thoughts of the children cast his mind back to earlier that morning. He'd hated seeing the fear in the children's eyes around the breakfast table. He hated himself for letting his dark mood affect his children. It reminded him of how it used to be. Before Maria had arrived at the villa.

Glancing sideways, he noticed Maria was looking out the side of the car at the countryside. She seemed unusually quiet. Was she fearful as well? Surely not. This Fraulein was fearless! Didn't she realise how grateful he was? He would never have been brave enough to face this if she hadn't encouraged him. If she wasn't with here with him now. Couldn't she see that he needed her today more than ever?

Looking straight ahead, he wished she'd strike up a conversation about something. Anything. He hated being left alone with his thoughts at the best of times.

Maria glanced sideways. She didn't need to. She could tell that the Captain was suffering without even looking. The air was heavy with dread and unease. It was almost suffocating. He'd been tense at breakfast, and the tension only seemed to be growing as he drove them closer towards Salzburg.

She sighed. It had seemed like such a good idea two days ago. That night in his study when she'd encouraged him to visit his wife's grave. It had all seemed so simple. But not now. Not now that she could see the physical toll it was taking on him. And they hadn't even arrived in town. She was starting to dread how he was going to react once they arrived at St Peter's.

Stealing another glance, she couldn't help noticing how tightly he held the steering wheel. She could see the whites of his knuckles. Quickly looking straight ahead, almost too scared to breathe, Maria reprimanded herself. Whatever made her think that this was a good idea? Why on earth didn't she talk him out of it, rather than encourage him? Sometimes, well actually a lot of the time, she let her enthusiasm run away from her without even thinking. And now, here they were.

It didn't help that she felt burdened by guilt. The Captain hadn't returned to his wife's grave for four years. Surely that should have told her that he didn't want to return. Ever. But he'd felt obligated. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't visited her mother's grave, if they didn't have to explain where she'd been to the children, if they hadn't arrived back at the villa looking half drowned, then they wouldn't be sitting in the car now. Yes, it was all her fault.

They'd been sitting in stony silence now since saying goodbye to the children at the villa. Maria realised that the Captain was probably angry with her for encouraging him. She'd really given him no choice in the matter. The poor children had sensed their father's mood. Breakfast had been eaten in silence with everyone on edge. Such a far cry from the usual din at mealtimes these days.

Maria desperately wanted to say something. But what? What could she possibly say to make the situation any better? Biting her bottom lip as she stared out the side window of the car, she decided that silence might be her best option. Looking out at the dairy cows grazing lazily in the lush green paddocks under the warm summer sun, Maria silently prayed that she was out in one of the paddocks that flashed past them. Anywhere but in the car with the Captain.

As the minutes dragged past, Maria couldn't bear it any longer. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the Captain. "I'm so sorry." She said it so quietly that even in the unbearable silence he'd barely heard it.

"What?!" Georg snapped as he turned towards her.

Maria flinched at his sharp response. She felt like she was back in the ballroom on her first day at the villa. Back trespassing on his memories, invading his privacy. Would she ever learn?

"I'm sorry, Fraulein," he softened his tone. He hadn't missed seeing the effect of his abruptness. "Forgive me."

"Captain, please don't apologise. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you," Maria responded.

"That's no excuse. I'm afraid the children saw the old side of me at breakfast," he turned to her. "I hated seeing the fear in their eyes," he added, the regret obvious in his voice.

"They understand, Captain. Probably more than you give them credit."

Returning his focus to the road ahead, thoughts of the children occupied his mind. He really was astounded at how resilient they were. Much more than him. He noticed that Maria had resumed staring out the side window.

Clearing his throat, he decided he needed to break the silence. He needed something to distract him. "Fraulein, tell me, what are the plans for the puppet show?" he asked.

"What?" Maria was dragged out of her daydreaming. She hadn't expected him to start up a conversation. "Oh, sorry, Captain. Well, while we're away today I've left the children in charge."

Georg shot her a look that questioned the wisdom of that.

"Well, not entirely in charge!" she laughed. Georg smiled, deciding how nice it was to hear her laughter. Much nicer than the silence and his oppressive thoughts. "I've asked them to plan a production. Today they can work out the characters and the story, then tomorrow I'll help them put the story to music."

"Fraulein, thank you for all you've done for the children," Georg said. "I'm so grateful that you were able to reach out to them. You've succeeded where all of the other governesses put together couldn't."

"Oh, that part was easy," Maria brushed off his compliment as she turned to him. "I understood how they felt losing their mother suddenly at such a young age. And I also know the pain of losing your father at the same time to his grief and suffering."

Seeing the Captain tighten at her explanation, she continued "At least the children didn't lose you completely. They are so lucky to have you, Captain. It took time for you to heal, but now they feel so safe and loved."

"Well, thanks to you they have their father back," Georg said grimly. "I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived at the villa and made me realise."

"If it wasn't me, I'm sure it would have been something else. There's no need to thank me, Captain," Maria said softly. "Seeing the children flourishing is reward enough."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Georg agreed, smiling as he turned towards her. Although he wasn't too sure what else, or who else, might have awakened him to his poor children. "When do you think they'll be ready to perform?" It had been obvious last night how excited the children had been with the puppet show, and he could hardly wait to see them put on a performance.

"Oh, perhaps in a week," Maria guessed. "But that depends on how quickly they learn to work the puppets and whether they can all agree on a story for the show."

"What, a few creative differences creeping in?" Georg joked, deciding he would prefer to talk about the children rather than being left alone with his thoughts.

"Well, Captain, I really shouldn't say too much because it's all supposed to be a big surprise," Maria teased.

"Fraulein, please tell me what their ideas are! I'd love to hear, and I'm sure they'll end up doing something completely different," he encouraged.

"Oh, very well, but don't let the children know I've told you," Maria relented, deciding that this was a much more preferable way to pass the time than sitting in stony silence. And it was nice to see the Captain wanting to pull himself out of his dark mood. So, with little encouragement, she started to relay the ideas the children had come up with so far. It was nice to draw the occasional laugh from the Captain. Before either of them knew it, they found themselves passing through the outskirts of town.

The silence returned as they crossed the river and the Captain guided the car through the streets towards St Peter's.

"Fraulein, I just need to make a quick stop," Georg turned to Maria as he pulled the car to an empty park along the street.

Maria nodded and watched him get out of the car and walk past a handful of shops before disappearing into one of them. After a few minutes, he was back out on the footpath with a bunch of edelweiss. Maria smiled, remembering that the Captain had told her that they were his wife's favourite flower.

Opening the car door, he passed the bunch to Maria. "Fraulein, could you hold this please?" he asked.

"Of course, Captain." Maria looked at the beautiful star-shaped flowers that always reminded her of happier days spent with her parents up on the mountains.

Starting the car's engine, Georg pulled back out onto the street. They were only a few blocks away now and he could feel his chest tightening again. It was a familiar feeling whenever he found himself in this part of town. Pulling into a carpark just down from St Peter's, he turned off the engine.

Maria turned to him, waiting for him to open the car door. But she couldn't help noticing how tightly he was holding himself, how tight his jaw was clenched. Still holding the steering wheel, he looked straight ahead into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Captain, will you be alright?" she asked softly, placing a reassuring hand gently on his forearm.

Georg turned slowly towards her. "I don't know, Fraulein," he finally managed to say. Looking away, unable to hold her gaze. As the emotions overtook him, he tried to explain, "You know, I've sat here in the car before." Turning his eyes back to Maria's, he saw the encouragement he needed to continue. "I've tried to visit Agathe before, but I've never been able to get out of the car." How could he explain he didn't have the courage? He was supposed to be a decorated war hero for God's sake.

Maria nodded reassuringly, and smiled "I'm here now. It's different this time, you're not alone."

"Thank you, Fraulein," Georg found comfort in her words. He found comfort in her. And somehow he found the strength to lift one hand off the steering wheel and squeeze Maria's hand, which was still resting on his forearm. He knew that they were going to have to take this slowly.

"Take your time, Captain. We have all day," Maria said, reading his thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Georg lifted his other hand off the steering wheel and reached to open the car door. He slowly stepped out onto the street. Bracing himself as he took a deep breath, he walked around to the other side of the car and helped Maria out.

Letting go of Maria's hand as she stepped onto the footpath, he nodded for her that he was ready. Well as ready as he was going to be. He fell into step beside Maria, placing his hand on her elbow.

As they made their way towards St Peter's, the bells began pealing.

"Oh, I think it must be the 11 o'clock Mass," Maria said turning to the Captain.

He nodded. He'd been in no hurry to leave the villa earlier. Maria had even been waiting for him. "Let's go down the side path," he motioned.

Making their way to the path that ran along the outside of the church, they were met by a young seminarian at the wrought iron gate.

"Mass is just starting, so I'm sorry you won't be allowed in the church grounds until it's finished," he said, standing in the gateway with his hand on the cool wrought iron. "I've just come to lock the gate."

"Excuse me, but I'm here to visit my wife's grave," Georg said abruptly, as he squared his shoulders.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to come back later," he apologised.

"Do you know you I am, young man?" Georg asked in a withering tone. The seminarian, who now seemed a lot less sure of himself, slowly shook his head.

Maria gently took hold of the Captain's arm. The man seemed so young, and he was clearly terrified. She knew better than anyone what it was like to be on the receiving end of the Captain's irritation.

If Maria's hand on his arm was supposed to calm him, it did. Georg took a deep breath, and in a much quieter tone, tried again, "I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm Captain von Trapp and I'm here to visit my wife's grave."

"Captain von Trapp, how do you do? It is an honour to meet you, sir," the young man nodded. "However, I can't let you past. I'm so sorry. The rule is no visitors in the grounds during Mass."

Georg was just opening his mouth when he felt Maria squeeze his arm hard and keep a tight hold. "I'm so sorry, but we won't be able to come back later today," Maria explained gently. "The Captain only wishes to visit his wife. Please can you relax your rule just this once?"

The seminarian looked from Maria to the Captain, then back again. "Very well," he agreed reluctantly, as he slowly stood aside and let them past. "But I'll have to lock the gate behind you, so you won't be able to leave for another hour and a half."

"Thank you, I do appreciate this," Georg nodded to the young man.

Maria relaxed her hold on the Captain's arm, as he nodded for her to walk ahead of him through the gate. She heard the gate clanging shut behind them. Smiling, she increased her pace just in case the seminarian changed his mind.

Georg caught up to her and they fell into step, side by side, along the path that ran through the courtyard between the gardens that were in full bloom. "Fraulein, what's so amusing?"

Maria stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Captain, I just didn't expect to hear you demanding to visit your wife's grave," she said.

"Yes, I see what you mean. It does seem rather odd," he agreed. "You know, Agathe didn't care for titles or formality. In fact, she would have been embarrassed to see me carry on like that. Thank you for stopping me before I acted like a complete fool."

Maria grinned, "I hope I didn't hurt your arm."

Continuing down the path in silence, Maria could feel the Captain's mood becoming darker as they made their way towards the end of the path. The sound of the choir from the church filled the courtyard as they walked around the central fountain. The cemetery was on the other side of the imposing monastery building in front of them.

"Fraulein, can we sit on one of these benches for a few minutes?" Georg asked, knowing that he needed to prepare himself.

"Of course, Captain," Maria said quietly, as the Captain motioned for her to take a seat on the bench. "It's so peaceful, isn't it?" Maria turned as he sat down beside her. It was almost surreal in the warmth of the late morning sun, with the choir in the background.

Georg nodded. Although it was still out of sight, they were close to the cemetery now, and the bravado he showed back at the gateway was quickly slipping away. The all too familiar tightening in his chest was back. Well, at least he'd made it into the church grounds this time. They were the only ones in the courtyard, and he was relieved that the cemetery would be just as deserted

Unsure how long they'd been sitting on the bench, Georg drew in a deep breath knowing that he'd calmed himself enough. Rising from the bench, he held out his hand to Maria. "Ready?" he asked her, although it was probably a question directed more at himself.

"Only if you are," she smiled as she reached out to hold his hand and stand. "You may want to hold these," Maria passed the bunch of edelweiss to the Captain.

Walking down the path and past the monastery buildings at the end of the courtyard, they found themselves in the cemetery. It was similar to the cemetery at St Sebastian's, but with more elaborate gravestones and, of course, there were the imposing catacombs carved out of the rock face on the edge of the grounds.

Georg had been holding Maria by the elbow as he guided her down the path, but as they got closer, he found himself reaching for her hand instinctively. He could feel her squeeze his hand reassuringly. Thank God she's here, he thought to himself. He found her presence calming. He knew he wouldn't have been able to make it this far on his own.

Maria allowed the Captain to lead her along the path, but she could feel his pace slowing. Glancing at him, she could see his dread building. He held his jaw so tightly and his eyes betrayed his emotions. Suddenly, they came to a stop.

Georg could feel he eyes brimming with tears. Tears he'd rarely allowed himself to shed. He tried to bite back the emotions that were tightening his throat and threatening to spill over.

After a few minutes, Maria turned to him, "Will you be right to continue," she asked gently. He nodded, smiling grimly at her.

They continued their slow pace and Georg stopped. He knew they were beside Agathe's grave now. But he had to stop. He had to control his breathing before he could even think of turning towards her. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears. He felt Maria squeeze his hand again, reminding him that he wasn't alone. It struck him how strange that here he was beside Agathe's grave, and yet for the first time in four years he didn't feel utterly alone and abandoned.

Opening his eyes, he turned slowly towards the grave to their left. It was different to how he remembered. Different to how it appeared in the nightmares that haunted him. The fresh mound of cold earth was now replaced by a granite slab that lay over the grave, and it was bordered by a wrought iron, waist high fence.

Georg recalled being asked to choose the words for Agathe's headstone. It had seemed such a strange request. How could he explain to the world what Agathe meant to him and the children in a few short words? How could any words be adequate? In the end, he'd chosen words from the Beatitudes, one of her favourite verses.

 ** _Agathe von Trapp_**

 ** _1903 - 1934_**

 ** _Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God._** ** _Matthew 5:8_**

So far, he'd been able to fight back the tide of tears. But he could feel his resolve slipping. He could feel the tears spilling over and starting to track a path down his cheeks. Placing the bunch of edelweiss at the foot of the grave, he swiped at the tears, but they were coming faster. Bowing his head, he reached out to hold onto the iron fence, trying to steady himself.

"Agathe, darling…I'm so sorry…" Georg could barely recognise his own voice, it was so thick with emotion as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, unable to face the stark reality in front of him. Gripping the iron tighter, he could feel it digging into his hands. But the physical pain was nothing. "I tried, my love…I couldn't…I can't…" Georg rasped between sobs.

Maria's heart broke for the proud man laid completely bare beside her. She didn't want to intrude on this moment, but she couldn't stand by letting him feel utterly alone. Reaching out, Maria placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Georg opened his eyes. Through his tears, he looked down at Maria's hand squeezing his arm reassuringly. What was it about this woman? She seemed to know when he needed her the most. Turning towards her, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. He held onto her tightly as he buried his tear stained face in her hair.

Maria had been a little surprised as the Captain pulled her towards him, but her arm went around his shoulders. She could feel his body shaking from the wracking sobs as he pulled her closer. Her other hand instinctively cradled his head against hers.

"Maria…" Georg whispered so softly that she couldn't have heard as he sobbed into her hair. Georg felt Maria's arm tighten around his shoulders. He needed her. He needed to be held. In all the times he felt pain after Agathe's passing, there hadn't been anyone who understood him. No one to hold him, to comfort him. To help ease the pain. He'd always been left alone to face his grief. But not now. And he was so thankful.

Maria held the Captain tightly, whispering words of comfort, telling him that it was alright, that she was there. Encouraging him to let go of the pain that had gripped him all these years. She comforted the Captain as if he were one of the children. He was no longer the heroic Captain. No longer her employer. No longer a man burying his emotions. He was simply someone in pain needing comfort. She held him tight, whispering soothing words and waiting for the tide of emotions to break. She could feel tears in her eyes as she was struck by the love he still had for his wife.

She wasn't sure how long they stood holding each other in the deserted cemetery, but finally she felt his body starting to still as the sobbing eased. Feeling the Captain pull back slightly, Maria loosened her hold on him.

"Captain..." Maria started, but she was unsure what to say. The normally proud, stoic Captain she had come to know was reduced to a vulnerable and helpless man who had lost so much, but had never allowed himself to grieve.

"I'm so sorry..." she heard him whisper.

"Captain, don't apologise," Maria pulled back to look at him.

Through the tears, Georg couldn't see any judgement in Maria's blue eyes, only tenderness. But he had to look away, he found it impossible to hold her gentle gaze. She'd seen him at his most vulnerable. All the walls, all facades were down. There was nothing left to hide now, nothing to remain unsaid.

Taking hold of the Captain's shaking hand, she led him to a nearby bench. Sitting down, she waited while he took out his handkerchief to wipe away the tears and blow his nose. Reaching out to hold his hand, Maria turned to him. "Captain, please tell me about your wife," she asked gently. "She must have been a remarkable woman."

"She was everything." Georg stated simply as he wiped the tears that had started to fall again.

"Captain, I never had the honour of meeting your wife, but every day I can see how much she touched the lives of people," Maria squeezed the Captain's hand. "The older children have such fond, beautiful memories of her. The staff who knew her, speak of her with such affection." Maria said quietly. "I can see how loved she was," Maria blushed, turning to the Captain with tears in her eyes.

"Fraulein, Agathe was beautiful in every way possible," Georg turned to hold Maria's gaze. "I don't think I realised how much I needed her until she was gone." He stopped, wishing that he could somehow stop the flow of tears. "How could I ever explain that to anyone? I'm supposed to be the fearless one, I have medals to remind everyone how brave I'm supposed to be. She held my world together, especially after I left the navy," Georg looked away, embarrassed. "When she was gone, I was utterly lost. Suddenly, there was no one to stop me from falling apart," he added quietly.

"Captain, please tell me how you met your wife," Maria knew that he'd only recently started speaking of her, and never at any length. But she'd found that he always seemed calmer, happier when he recalled memories of their time together.

"What?" he turned to her confused.

"If you don't mind of course," Maria blushed. "I'd love to hear how you met."

Georg smiled through his tears. "Well, if you're sure," he said quietly. "But, Fraulein, please, her name is Agathe."

"Oh, Captain, I couldn't possibly. I didn't know her, it would be far too familiar," Maria blushed again.

"Agathe would be so happy with how much the children have flourished under your care," Georg explained. "She would have been honoured and grateful to have you as part of our household," Georg reached over with his other hand to hold onto Maria's. "Please, her name is Agathe."

And so they sat, in the shade of the monastery, Georg explaining to Maria how his life in the navy had been without direction until he'd met Agathe. How her father had tried everything to scare him off, but he knew he could never let her go. He could never walk away. How his persistence had won out in the end. After he'd described the elaborate wedding, Maria begged him to tell her about the children when they were younger. She heard about their births, their antics as youngsters. At one point, Georg just stopped and looked at Maria, full of wonder.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I've just realised, that in the past four years, no one has asked me about Agathe or the children when they were younger," he said softly. He and Agathe would often reminisce about the children or the past in the evenings when the children were finally all tucked into bed. Over the past four years, everyone had erased his life before Agathe's passing, just as much as he'd tried to. And he was to blame.

"I hope you don't mind, Captain," Maria asked quietly.

Georg smiled, "Mind? I've enjoyed recalling the happy times. You've made me realise how many precious, wonderful memories I have. I'd shut them out. I'd forgotten. Thank you."

Sitting on the bench, across from Agathe's grave, Maria encouraged Georg to share more of his stories about Agathe and the children. Neither knew how long they sat there. They didn't even notice the occasional visitor passing through the cemetery, making their way to a loved one's grave. It was only when the sun had moved across the sky and they found themselves bathed in the warm summer sun that Georg checked the time on his watch.

"Oh, Fraulein, it's after 2 o'clock," he turned to her in surprise. Where had the time gone? "Let's go and say goodbye to Agathe. And then we should go and have lunch."

Maria smiled and nodded, grateful that the Captain seemed so much more at ease than when they'd first arrived. He'd even managed to laugh as he recalled some of the fond memories.

As they stood at the foot of Agathe's grave, Maria reached into the pocket of her skirt. Leaning over the wrought iron she place a small piece of pressed edelweiss beside the bunch of fresh flowers. She bowed her head and said a small prayer for the woman she never knew, but who had touched her life so profoundly this summer.

Georg's heart melted at the affection behind her gesture. Maria. She had such a beautiful heart.

oooXXXooo

Having finally settled the children down for the night, Maria decided to join the Captain in his study. She'd spent most of the day with the Captain, so there really wasn't any need. But he'd been quiet at dinner. He'd certainly lost the bitter edge that he'd had earlier at breakfast, but she was worried about him. It had been a difficult day and she wanted to check on him.

During dinner, she'd occasionally stolen a glance towards the opposite end of the table. Most times, she'd been surprised to see his eyes on her. He would give the tiniest nod. Reassurance that he was fine, despite the day.

As she passed the clock in the foyer, she noticed that their usual nightly meeting should have started almost thirty minutes ago. The children had been so excited sharing their plans for the puppet show that it had taken longer than usual to get them all settled for the night.

Stopping outside the closed study door, Maria knocked. As she waited for the Captain to open the door, she realised that there wasn't the tell-tale glow of light peeping out from the underneath the door. She knocked louder this time, but still there was no answer.

Turning back towards the foyer, she decided to head out to the back terrace to get some air before retiring for the night. After the cold spell earlier in the week, the weather had returned to summer, and the evening had been mild. As she walked out onto the terrace, there was now a slight chill in the air, but it was still pleasant enough.

Making her way down the steps, she was captivated by the play of the moon across the lake. Looking skywards, she caught her breath. There must be millions of stars sparkling against the ink black of the night sky. It truly was a beautiful night. As she made her way towards the landing, she could feel the cool breeze as it whipped across the silvery water.

"Good evening, Fraulein."

"Agh!" Maria gave a squeal as she jumped at the sound of the smooth baritone breaking through the night air.

"Sorry, Fraulein, I didn't mean to startle you," Georg said gently. "Please come and join me."

"Captain, where are you?" Maria asked looking around in the semi-dark.

"Down here on the landing," Georg smiled. "Please come and sit with me."

Maria walked towards the landing gates, which she now realised were open. Smiling, her eyes fell on the Captain. He was sitting on the landing in the shadows cast by the moonlight, leaning against the stone block that was home to one of the imposing Pegasus statues. He seemed lost in thought as he looked out across the lake.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she stepped down to the gateway and sat down beside him.

"Lucky guess, Fraulein," he shrugged. How could he tell her that he'd recognise her footsteps anywhere? After the past weeks of hearing her moving upstairs along the hallways, stepping across the foyer, walking into the salon while he sat on the settee with his back to the door, he'd somehow committed her movement to memory.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Captain?" she asked, turning to him. As he nodded in agreement, she followed his gaze out across the lake. The murmur of the breeze through the willows was broken occasionally by the distant call of a frog from somewhere further along the bank of the lake. "The moon across the lake is simply breathtaking," she almost whispered, as if she might somehow break the spell.

"It is indeed," he agreed before pausing. "Agathe and I would often sit out here in summer after the children were in bed. It was one of my favourite times of the day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain! I didn't mean to intrude," Maria made to stand, suddenly feeling like she was trespassing. Again.

"Fraulein, stay." Georg reached out, grabbing her hand before she had a chance to take a step up towards the terrace. "Please?" he asked looking up at her and holding onto her eyes with an intensity that he couldn't mask.

"Well, if you're certain, Captain," Maria sat down again, unable to break away from his gaze. "I went to the study first, but when you weren't there I thought I'd come out to get some air. Have you been here long?"

"I got tired of waiting for you, Fraulein," he teased as he finally turned away towards the lake and smiled. "I waited about twenty minutes until I decided you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had to listen to all the stories and ideas the children had dreamt up during the day for the puppet show. They have the most wonderful imaginations!"

"Sadly, they needed their imaginations over the past years…" Georg said softly.

"Captain!" Maria said sternly. "Please, stop punishing yourself. The children love you so much. There is not a skerrick of blame from them."

"Fraulein, I only wish I could be as forgiving as you say the children are," he said quietly as he looked out across the lake.

"If you can't forgive yourself completely, at least try to be true to yourself, Captain. Accept that you've done some things that you'd rather do differently," Maria looked at him, while he still stared out into the distance. "You've already gone a long way to correcting things. The children certainly think so." Maria reached over and squeezed the Captain's arm.

Turning, Georg looked at Maria and smiled. How could someone so young be so wise? "Thank you," he said softly. Such brutal honesty, delivered so gently. But with such a promise of hope.

"Fraulein, I spoke to Wilhem by phone before dinner," Georg was suddenly serious.

"Oh! What did he say?" Maria's heart was suddenly in her mouth.

"Not a lot. I will meet with him tomorrow at his office," Georg could tell she was anxious. He knew he was.

"I'll come with you!" Maria immediately said.

"Fraulein, that's entirely out of the question," Georg said firmly.

"What?! How can you say that?" Maria flared.

"I promised you that my enquiries would be discreet didn't I?" Georg watched Maria as she nodded her head. "It would send tongues wagging if I was to turn up at my solicitor's office with my governess, don't you think?"

"Oh! I see what you mean," Maria realised that he was right. But she could barely hide her disappointment.

"Fraulein, I would love nothing more than for you to come with me. It's unfair that you can't. But it's for the best," Georg took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I will tell you everything I find out as soon as I return. I promise."

"Thank you, Captain," Maria said quietly. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Repay me?" Georg questioned. What an odd thought. Surely he was repaying her.

"Yes, your solicitor's investigation must be coming at a considerable cost," Maria hated to think how much.

"Fraulein, I owe you so much. You will never have to repay me for anything," he said, suddenly serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Georg stood up and held out his hand to Maria. "Come on, Fraulein, it's starting to get cold out here. Let's go inside."

Maria took the Captain's hand and he gently helped her to her feet. As they started making their way towards the steps, Maria stifled a yawn.

"I didn't think anything wore you out, Fraulein."

"You obviously don't realise how excited your children are. And it's all your fault," Maria shot back.

Georg stopped and threw his head back laughing. "It's been a big day. Thank you for helping me get through it," he added quietly, placing his hand on her back as they walked up the terrace. _God, just any excuse to touch her._

oooXXXooo

Reaching to pull the drapes across the window that looked out across the lake. Elsa suddenly stopped. What on earth, she wondered. Georg suddenly seemed to appear from out of nowhere and was now holding out his hand to someone. But who? Elsa gasped. The damned governess! What have they been up to, she wondered?

Spinning to turn off the bedside lamp, her room was now in darkness as she moved back to the window. Rooted to the spot, she tried to make sense of what was happening below.

Georg and that silly slip of a girl must have been down on the landing. But why? What were they doing? Elsa did not like what she was seeing, not one bit. It was obvious that Georg had a 'thing' for the girl, but she hadn't thought it was serious. Maybe there was nothing to it. But she didn't like that they'd spent the day together. Again.

Perhaps she'd been too hasty to dismiss Georg's thing for the girl as some silly little attraction. Maybe she'd underestimated the charms of the young governess who seemed to be stealing Georg's attention lately. God knows what he saw in her. She was almost as unruly as his children. Her mountain breeding certainly showed through, with her complete lack of refinement. She was pretty in a very plain way, but was certainly no beauty. Really, what could Georg be thinking?

She watched them making their way to the steps of the terrace. The girl must have said something that caused Georg to stop and laugh. She followed them as they made their way up the steps of the terrace and disappear from sight. Elsa knew she had to do something. But what? It wouldn't do any good speaking to Georg. That would be completely out of the question. No, it would be best to speak to Max tomorrow. If Georg had told Max anything about the girl, then it would be easy to get Max to tell her everything.

Finally, pulling the drapes across, Elsa decided she had to find out exactly what she was up against.

 **Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!**

 **Hopefully, this chapter isn't too angsty. I was having lunch with my husband a few weeks ago, and "Say Something" was playing in the background. It seemed so fitting. Knowing you need to say goodbye, but feeling like doing so is some kind of betrayal and feeling like you failed because you couldn't save what you had. It's a song that usually has me in tears, so a bit of a challenge listening to it in a café! But please check it out on YouTube.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, still just having a lend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Georg leaned back in the armchair with his legs crossed. Smiling, he looked around him. He brought the glass that had been balancing on his thigh up to his lips, unable to remember being this relaxed in such a long time. Letting the brandy burn the back of his throat, he realised that only a few weeks ago he could never have imagined this.

In the past weeks, he'd discovered how much he'd missed his children. How much he loved them. But he'd also started to find a place in his heart where Agathe could finally find some peace. It was such a relief to have finally started letting go of the guilt, anger and self-loathing that had consumed him.

Glancing around him, it was hard to believe how quickly his family had slipped into an easy, comfortable routine. With dinner long forgotten, the children were now sprawled around the salon busying themselves with various activities. Fraulein Maria would eventually announce that it was bedtime, an announcement that would be met with a chorus of groans. But until then, his children were making the most of their time.

The children and Maria would often spend the first hour after dinner in the salon singing. It had quickly become his favourite part of the day. His children had such beautiful voices. He still wondered how he could ever have thought of shutting them out. He was still wracked by guilt when he thought of how he'd denied his children music and singing. Denied himself. Now he could see how much joy it brought them.

Listening to his children sing, he would often close his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to earlier times in this very same room. Agathe would be encouraging the older children to sing nursery rhymes or would sometimes teach them traditional Austrian folk songs, while would sit back, much like he was now. It was strange. Not long ago, these memories would have brought him nothing but sadness. Now these memories brought him peace.

But listening to the children, he'd be pulled back to the present and away from his memories whenever Maria joined them in their singing. Her voice was like nothing he'd ever heard. It was truly angelic. He couldn't remember hearing a more beautiful voice. He often found himself thinking what a shame to lock such a beautiful sound away behind the walls of Nonberg. Actually, these days, he often thought what a shame to lock someone as beautiful as Maria behind Nonberg's walls.

Trying to stop his thoughts from drifting, he glanced across to the settee where Elsa and Max were sitting. Max had been busy these past days, desperately trying to secure an act for the Salzburg Festival and so they'd seen very little of him. Elsa was taking the opportunity to catch him up on the gossip from last week's ball in Venice. The ball they thankfully didn't attend.

Georg caught Elsa's eye and smiled. But her attention was quickly back with Max and soon she was laughing at one of his salacious comments delivered under his breath so the children couldn't hear. At least he didn't have to sit through a full retelling of the meaningless gossip to Max. Anyway, he was sure he'd already forgotten most of what Elsa had told him at lunch the other day.

Georg's thoughts were interrupted by Friedrich, who was on the floor at his feet with Kurt. They'd been building a model ship now for the best part of a week. He smiled and nodded back to his eldest son who was holding up a piece of the ship, wanting to make sure he was about to glue it to the correct place.

Liesl, Louisa and Marta were busying themselves with a card game. As always, Brigitta was reading. She sat on the floor beside Maria's feet, leaning against her legs. Occasionally, he'd notice Maria reach down and run her hand through Brigitta's hair. It was such a sweet, instinctive gesture.

Gretl was curled up on the settee beside Maria. For his youngest, it had been another long day trying to keep up with her older brothers and sisters. It was starting to take its toll as she rested her head on Maria's lap. Gretl was struggling to keep her eyes open, desperately not wanting to miss anything. He smiled, knowing exactly where that stubbornness came from.

Maria reached down and smoothed Gretl's hair, brushing a lock from her face. Georg watched, fascinated. As Gretl snuggled into her governess, he was touched by the look of tenderness on Maria's face as she looked down at his youngest daughter. He wondered if anyone other than Agathe had ever shown so much affection towards his children.

He'd spoken briefly to Maria before dinner, just after he'd returned from his meeting with Wilhelm. Although keen to know the details of what had been uncovered so far, Maria had told him that she'd wait until their meeting tonight. It seemed sensible. She wasn't sure how she might react to the information. He wasn't sure either. He guessed that after not knowing for years, what were a few more hours? He could have forgiven Maria for being completely distracted tonight, but she wasn't. Occasionally, he would notice a frown or a look of concern as she'd momentarily let her guard down. But, her focus on the children was remarkable.

Maria wrapped her arm around Gretl's waist, pulling her closer as she felt the small girl snuggle against her. Looking down, she was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"Fraulein Maria, can you and Father read to us again tonight?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, I think your Father should stay and entertain his guests, don't you?" Maria didn't look up, but she could feel the glare from the Baroness burning the side of her face.

"Gretl, how about I read to you and Marta tomorrow night?" Georg asked as his eyes caught Maria's.

"Oh, will you Father?" Marta turned towards him from her card game, as her face lit up.

"Of course, Darling," Georg smiled broadly.

Maria looked down at Gretl, clearly seeing her youngest charge stubbornly fighting to stay awake. As her eyes fluttered shut Maria knew that it would be bedtime for the children shortly.

She could feel her nervousness growing. In less than an hour she would be sitting in the Captain's study. Finally, she might find out whether her uncle had been right about her parents. Or was the Captain correct? Were they simply spiteful lies made up by a bitter man wanting to hurt a small child he'd been forced to care for? Maria could hardly believe that she was closer to finding out the answers than ever before.

Looking back to the Captain, she was surprised to find his eyes still on her. Deep blue eyes that were full of tenderness and encouragement. Could he read her thoughts, she wondered? Could he see how anxious she really was? Maria raised a brow and the Captain checked his watch. He gave her the smallest hint of a nod. It was a silent ritual that had developed over the weeks.

Maria bent down and gently kissed the top of Gretl's head. "It's bedtime, Sweetheart," she said softly so as not to startle her. The small girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes, which were still heavy. "Children, it's time to get ready for bed!" she said louder for all the children to hear now that Gretl had stirred.

Despite the groans and protests, it wasn't long before all the children had packed away their games and were saying good night to their Father, the Baroness and Uncle Max. Maria smiled at the warmth and affection the Captain now showered on his children. After all the older children had said good night and were slowly making their way out of the room towards the stairs, Maria helped Gretl down from the settee. She watched the small girl run across to her father's open arms. Watching him wrap her in his arms and kiss her brought a smile to Maria. As Gretl was walking away, he reached out to pinch her, causing her to squeal with laughter.

Maria rose and nodded towards the settee opposite, "Good evening Baroness, Herr Detweiler." She turned to the Captain and nodded. He nodded back.

Georg watched as Maria reached down and put her hand on Gretl's shoulder as they both walked out of the room and across the foyer towards the stairs. He only turned back to his guests when the two were out of sight.

"Well, I think I might retire for the evening as well," Elsa said as she rose from the settee. "Good night, Max," she turned to Max, who stood and reached for Elsa's hand.

"Good night, my dear," Max said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

Elsa walked across to Georg, who stood to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Elsa," he said softly.

After watching Elsa gracefully make her way out of the room, Georg walked to the side table in the corner to refill his glass.

"Another drink, Max?" he turned to his friend.

"Silly question, Georg," Max replied as he walked across the room toward Georg, holding out his empty glass.

"I should have known better than to ask!" Georg said sarcastically as he took Max's glass and refilled both from the brandy in the decanter.

He walked back across the room to where Max was now lounging comfortably on the settee, and passed him his drink. Sitting back in the arm chair and crossing his legs, he took a sip of brandy before resting the glass on his thigh.

"Well, Georg, it seems that your young Fraulein has the children eating out of her hand," Max mused as he looked intently at his friend.

Georg momentarily lifted his glass as he brushed a piece of imaginary fluff from his trousers. "Yes, it's wonderful to see the children so happy, isn't it?" he agreed.

Max smiled and nodded. He probably knew better than anyone just how suddenly the von Trapp household had been plunged into darkness after Agathe's unexpected passing. More than anyone, he knew how dramatic the change had been over the past weeks. And it hadn't just been the children. Their father had probably undergone the most dramatic of changes.

Since arriving from Vienna, Max had been pre-occupied trying to find an act among the local talent for the upcoming festival. But the change in Georg had been so dramatic, that even he hadn't missed it. He was almost the Georg of old.

"I know I've been terribly distracted, Georg. You cannot imagine how difficult it is trying to find new talent waiting to be tapped," he mused.

"Tapped or exploited?" Georg shot back.

"Elsa tells me that you visited Agathe's grave yesterday," Max continued, ignoring his friend's barb. He'd been away most of yesterday and only returned back at the villa late that night, so had completely missed the day's happenings.

"Yes, I did," Georg said quietly, as he concentrated on the last of his brandy that he was now swirling around in his glass.

"How did that go, my friend?" Max asked, his usual jovial tone replaced by concern. God knows, he could remember Agathe's funeral as if it was yesterday. The images of Georg's distress would be something he knew he would never be able to forget.

Georg emptied his glass, "I won't deny that it was difficult." Drawing in a long breath, he turned towards Max. "Really difficult," he added. "But it had been far too long. And of course, it would be inevitable that the children would want to visit their mother after Fraulein Maria visited her own mother's grave earlier in the week."

"Yes, of course," Max nodded. "I hear that Fraulein Maria went with you yesterday."

Georg couldn't miss the tone. "Yes, she did," he confirmed, not wavering from his friend's questioning eyes. "You know, Max, I hadn't been back to visit Agathe since the day of the funeral."

Max nodded.

"Even after all this time, I couldn't be sure how I was going to react," Georg continued. "I hardly wanted the children to see that," he added quietly as he turned away from his friend.

"No, of course not," Max agreed. The children certainly couldn't bear witness to what he'd seen.

"If yesterday proved to be too much, Fraulein Maria would at least be able to take the children next week," Georg explained turning back to his friend. Originally, he'd had no intention of joining the children when they visited next week. But yesterday, despite being emotional, wasn't as bad as he'd expected. He hadn't expected Maria's presence to ease and calm him like it had. With her beside him, he'd found a strength he didn't know he had. He couldn't explain it. Not to Max. Not to anyone. He barely understood it himself.

Not only could she calm him, somehow Maria knew how to reach him. She had seen through him from the beginning. From the moment he tried to intimidate her for daring to enter the ballroom uninvited. She saw through the sarcasm, the anger, the walls. She'd been the only one who had dared to challenge him, push him. It had been a long time since anyone had done that. Four long years, in fact. It was comforting to finally feel that again.

"So, will you be accompanying the children, Georg?" Max asked.

"Mmmm," Georg looked up as his thoughts were interrupted from his empty glass. "I think so," he nodded. After leaving St Peter's yesterday, they'd had a late lunch, returning to the café they'd gone to the morning Maria went to visit her mother's grave. Agathe's café. He'd asked Maria to tell him about her childhood, when her parents were alive. He smiled to himself, remembering her telling him that he'd be bored witless. Before either of them realised the time, Frau Adler was asking him whether they intended to stay for dinner.

Taking a sip from his glass, Max looked across at Georg, now gazing across the room, deep in thought. Elsa had been right when they'd spoken earlier before dinner. His friend did seem distracted. Max wondered if it wasn't just the enormity of the past few days that had churned up memories and feelings long buried. Regardless, Georg was not the kind of man who was going to suddenly open up. After all, he hadn't done that over the past four years, so why would he start now?

Before dinner, Elsa had shared her worries about Georg's growing fascination with the children's governess. Max's first reaction had been to laugh at her. Surely she couldn't be serious? He was sure that there wasn't anything to it. Well, other than Georg being drawn to the young girl's infectious charms and vibrancy. Truth be known, he'd actually found himself falling under the spell of her intriguing mix of beguiling innocence, fearlessness and zest for life. She really was rather unique. And of course, there was the mystery of why such a girl would decide to devote herself to a life of chastity and seclusion. Yes, he'd found himself thinking more than once over the past week's, what a waste to lock away such a refreshing young thing.

"When do you plan on returning to St Peter's with the children?" Max asked Georg.

"I think Fraulein Maria told them that it would be in early next week," Georg turned his attention back towards his friend.

"She's such a breath of fresh air. It will be such a shame to see her leave at the end of the summer holidays," Max found himself thinking out loud.

"The children will miss her," Georg said a little too quickly. Although he hadn't actually stopped to consider Maria leaving, he found himself troubled by the thought. Over the past weeks, a calmness that had long been missing had returned to the villa. He was only realising how much he'd missed it. He really didn't want to think about Maria not being a part of life at the villa. "But I guess that they'll be back at school, so it will only be weekends," he added vaguely as an afterthought.

Max didn't notice as he was lost in his own thoughts. He wondered if Georg knew of Elsa's plan to send the children to boarding school. Of course, Georg would have to propose to her first. Surely that was inevitable? But having seen how close Georg had become to the children, he couldn't see them being sent away to school. And knowing how brutal Georg's own experience at boarding school had been, he couldn't see him agreeing. Boarding school. The perfect induction to life in the navy.

"Elsa doesn't seem to be bonding with the children," Max continued on.

"Oh, give her time Max! I'm sure the charm of my children will eventually grow on her," Georg joked. Although, he wasn't so sure. He had to admit that he'd hoped that Elsa would have made more of an effort by now. He appreciated the challenge of suddenly being confronted by seven strange children when she had none of her own. But he was disappointed that there hadn't been any real attempts to forge a bond. Even with Liesl, who at sixteen was hardly a child. Maria's harsh words rattled to the front of his mind. Yes, she's a young woman.

"I hope so Georg," Max had his doubts. "I don't think she possesses the same talents as Fraulein Maria."

"You never know Max, Elsa might be keeping her talents hidden," Georg wasn't going to fall for his friend's bait. Checking his watch, he realised that he had another fifteen minutes before his meeting with Maria. "Now, I need to review some paperwork and speak with my governess about my charming children." Max nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight, Max," he said rising from the armchair, leaving his empty glass on the side table as he made his way towards his study.

"Goodnight, Georg," Max called back. He sighed as he watched his friend disappear out into the foyer towards his study. He'd known that trying to get information out of Georg would be a waste of time. His friend had always been guarded and he really didn't want to push him too much in case he broke the spell that had descended over the villa and Georg in the past weeks. Oh well, he would just have to tell Elsa that he had nothing to report. Not very satisfactory, but he wasn't sure why she'd sent him in to try to find out the answers in the first place.

Draining the last of the brandy from his glass, he rose from the settee and made his way towards the doorway. Placing his glass amongst the other empty glasses on the side table, he made his way to the foyer, and up the stairs to retire for the night after another long, unsuccessful day searching for talent.

ooooXXXooo

Maria closed the door of the youngest girls' bedroom behind her. It hadn't been long before Gretl and Marta were struggling to keep their eyes open, let alone concentrate on their bedtime story. After tucking them in and giving them a final kiss goodnight, Maria was certain that the two girls were asleep before she'd even closed the door behind her.

Stopping in the hallway to catch her breath, she started making her way towards the stairs. Having checked on the older children. The boys were already asleep. They usually fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. The older girls were still awake, but she would look in on them later on her way to bed. After she met with the Captain.

Slowing her pace down the stairs, Maria could feel the anxiety starting to grow. The Captain had gone to Salzburg to meet his solicitor during the afternoon. Promising last night that he'd speak to her as soon as he returned, he'd found her in the ballroom with the children. They'd been busy all afternoon practising for the puppet show. After the children had shooed him out of the ballroom, Maria had followed him into the foyer, quickly telling him that they would talk at their meeting later that night. She couldn't even imagine what the news might be, so she thought it best if they spoke after the children were in bed.

But now as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her nerves were on edge. She stopped halfway across the foyer as she noticed the doors to the ballroom were open. Sighing, she decided that one of the children must have gone back in before bedtime and had forgotten to close the doors behind them.

As she reached the doorway, she stopped suddenly. "Captain!" she said firmly to the back of the shadowy figure standing in the middle of the room between her and the puppets.

Startled, Georg spun around towards the doorway. "Fraulein!" he said. The ballroom was in darkness, except for the light from the foyer.

"Captain, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be in here," Maria said firmly.

A sheepish grin was the only response Georg could manage as he slowly walked from the middle of the room to the doorway. He couldn't help thinking how things had changed. "Fraulein, you're early tonight," he noted as stopped in the doorway and gestured for Maria make her way into the foyer. He was rewarded with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. He wondered how she was going to receive his news. Despite trying to hide it, he knew she'd been anxious.

"Let's go to the study," he said as he turned to close the ballroom doors behind them.

Maria stood aside as the Captain unlocked the study door. She could feel her concern growing, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she knew the truth behind her childhood. Or at least she'd be closer to the truth. But that didn't ease her nerves.

Georg stood aside as he let Maria pass through the doorway. It was obvious how tense she was. Normally, she was so calm and relaxed. He had no idea how she would accept the news he was about to deliver. Truth be known, he was starting to feel on edge himself.

"Please take a seat on the sofa, Fraulein," he knew that they would feel more relaxed if they avoided the formality of sitting at his desk. But he also knew that he was longing to feel Maria's closeness. After spending most of yesterday with her, he'd missed her today. She'd be too far away if she sat across the desk from him.

Perching herself on the edge at one end of the sofa, Maria could feel her tension rising. She kept her eyes focused on her hands in her lap.

Stopping at his desk to move a piece of paper, Georg knew he was trying to delay telling Maria what Wilhelm had found out. He was starting to feel guilty for having suggested that his solicitor could uncover the mystery behind her parents. Wasn't he the one who'd believed that it was better to avoid facing up to the past? That difficult things should be ignored.

Rounding the sofa, Georg sat beside Maria. He knew he should sit in the armchair, but he wanted to be near her when he told her what Wilhelm had found out. His eyes were drawn to her hands on her lap. She was nervous. She'd be completely unaware that she was wringing her hands furiously. He smiled as he reached over and placed a large hand over both of hers, immediately stilling them. She shot him a look that betrayed her concern.

"Fraulein," Georg said gently, "I know you're anxious, but please try to relax."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Maria smiled grimly at him as she sat back further into the sofa. "I didn't think I'd be this nervous."

"It's understandable," he replied simply. He could only imagine the enormity of finally knowing whether the shame you've carried with from your childhood was the truth or a lie. "Before I tell you what Wilhelm's been able to uncover so far, I need to tell you something. Something important that I want you to remember. Whatever the truth, Fraulein, it changes nothing."

There was no mistaking the intensity of the Captain's eyes. "Do you understand that?" he asked, holding her in his gaze.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Maria shot back at him. So many thoughts were flooding through her mind. Her uncle must have been right. Why else would the Captain say that, she wondered? If it is true, everything changes. How could he think otherwise? She couldn't stay at the villa as governess. She definitely couldn't remain a postulant. What would she do? She couldn't think. She could barely breathe.

"Fraulein, I know you're nervous, but why don't you let me tell you before you start jumping to conclusions?" Georg asked gently.

"You're right," Maria said flatly. "Please, tell me what your solicitor has uncovered."

"Now, keep in mind that this is only what Wilhelm has managed to find out in the few days he's been working on this," Georg started. "I'll go back to the beginning, back to when your parents met."

Maria nodded.

"As you know, your mother's family has always lived in the mountains outside Salzburg," Georg continued. "Your mother was a seamstress and started working for one of the dressmakers in Salzburg. It seems that she was very gifted from all reports. After a few years working in Salzburg, she went to work for one of the designers in Vienna."

Maria smiled, "Captain, I can always remember her sewing something for a neighbour or one of the boutiques in Salzburg."

"I think she must have been about twenty when she met your father. He was a labourer from Tyrol, who had moved to Vienna as work became difficult to find in his home town." Georg smiled at how Maria hung on his every word. "Did you know any of this, Fraulein?"

"I knew my mother worked in Vienna for a short while, but that's really all I know," Maria smiled. "I guess I was too young to ask them any questions about their life before me. It will be nice to finally know the real story."

"Yes, I'm often amazed at how the facts can become blurred by the memories and judgements of others," Georg murmured as he gazed off into the distance. Turning back to Maria and squeezing her hand, he took a deep breath before continuing. "Fraulein, Wilhelm discovered that your parents were in fact married. In Vienna, in 1914." He watched her as his words sunk in.

"What?!" she exclaimed. The Captain nodded as a smile spread across his face. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Fraulein, if Wilhelm tells me something is a fact, experience has told me not to question the man," Georg told her.

"Oh, it's just that I'd convinced myself that they weren't married," Maria said as tears of relief slowly filled her eyes. "Why would my uncle tell me they weren't?"

"Well, let me explain," Georg continued. "Your parents moved back to your father's home town of Tyrol in early 1915, before war broke out. They must have moved back there when your mother was expecting you."

"But, I don't understand," Maria looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't they have come back to Salzburg, where my mother's parents lived? It's closer to Vienna."

"Fraulein, I think this next piece of information may explain the reason for your uncle's slur towards your parents," Georg said gently. "Your mother and her family were Catholic, weren't they?"

Maria nodded slowly.

"Fraulein, Wilhelm took a trip to Tyrol two days ago. He saw your father's birth record," Georg took Maria's hands in both of his. He knew that this next piece of information would come as a shock. "Your paternal grandmother's religion was listed as Jewish."

"What?!" Maria was in disbelief. "How can that be? I can remember my father attending Mass."

"Wilhelm had no reason to doubt that the document was correct," Georg continued. "But he's very thorough. So to be certain, he found your grandmother's birth record. Both of her parent's religion was listed as Jewish."

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting this…" Maria stood up and walked towards the window. The drapes were drawn for the night, so she was just staring at nothing as she tried to understand what the Captain had just told her. Jewish. She had nothing against Jewish people. In fact, she'd known a few Jewish girls at teachers college. But her? Partly Jewish. It made no sense.

Georg sat on the sofa. Waiting for Maria to digest the news that he'd just given her.

"Captain," she said as she spun around, "My parents weren't married in a Catholic church, were they?"

"No, Fraulein," he confirmed. "It was a civil ceremony."

"I see," Maria said quietly.

"Your mother's family obviously didn't accept that they were married, despite being married by law. That would explain your uncle's appalling behaviour towards you." Maria nodded in agreement. "But, of course, it doesn't excuse it," Georg added angrily.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Maria asked almost to herself as she started pacing.

"What does it mean, Fraulein?" Georg asked.

"In the eyes of the Catholic church, my parents weren't married," Maria was pacing back and forth, her thoughts running wild as she worked herself into a panic. "How can I be a postulant, let alone a nun?"

Georg jumped up from the sofa and walked over to Maria. Standing in front of her, he grabbed hold of her shoulders to stop her pacing and her growing panic. "Fraulein, you need to slow down," he said gently. He could see the questions and fears flooding her blue eyes. "I'm not sure what you expected Wilhelm to uncover, but I'm certain that whatever information he found out it was going to challenge what you'd been told and what you might have hoped." He could see her eyes starting to fill with tears again, as she managed a small nod in response.

"Fraulein, you need to focus on the fact that your parents obviously loved each other very much. Your mother chose to devote herself to your father, knowing that she was flying in the face of her own family's beliefs. Knowing that they wouldn't accept her husband or her marriage and that she may be giving up her family," Georg reached out with his thumb and wiped a lone tear that had spilled over and was tracking a slow path down Maria's cheek. "That took real courage, Fraulein," Georg murmured.

Maria nodded. The Captain was right. "I'm amazed that she continued to follow the Catholic faith," Maria said softly.

"I guess when you lose something that's so important in your life, you need to cling to something that was part of what you lost," Georg said as he gave Maria's arm a reassuring squeeze. He'd lost Agathe, and then made the mistake of letting go of his children. How wrong he'd been.

"My father attended Mass, so they must have pretended he was Catholic," Maria said slowly as she tried to piece the Captain's information together with her own memories.

"Perhaps," Georg nodded. "Wilhelm is checking to see if he can find any record of your father converting to the Catholic faith."

Maria nodded. That was a possibility.

"In the current climate, the Church in Austria has been willingly, but quietly, converting Jews," Georg explained. "Before all this Nazi madness though, they were more reluctant. But if anyone can find out, it will be Wilhelm."

"I see," Maria said vaguely, deep in thought.

"Fraulein, remember what I said?" Georg interrupted her thoughts. He could tell that her mind was still racing. "Look at me," he said gently. "This doesn't change anything," he said, unable to hide the intensity in his eyes and the tenderness in his voice.

"But Captain, it does. It changes everything," Maria said sadly as stray tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Georg was confused.

Maria started to move past the Captain to make her way out of the study. "I can't be a governess to your children. Not now."

 **Thank you again everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

 **Apologies for the delay in updating, but in the past two weeks work has really taken on a whole new level of hectic!**

 **As the child of a "mixed" marriage (Catholic and Protestant) where family and friends from both sides allowed their prejudices to surface, I can only imagine the intolerances experienced in the early 20th century. But even today, judgements can be just as harsh and unfair. Sadly all religions have the ability to open our hearts, but can just as easily close our minds.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, still just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your souls in love"**


	10. Chapter 10

"Fraulein!" Georg reached out and grabbed Maria's wrist as she made to move past him. He held his breath as he watched Maria stop and look down to where he grasped her tightly. He loosened his grip a little, but he couldn't let go. Not yet.

"Fraulein," he said more gently this time. "I don't understand." All he could hear were her last words. They were ringing in his ears. She couldn't be a governess to his children any more. Did that mean she couldn't stay? She was going to leave them? Why? It made no sense. Surely they would just continue on as they had been. Nothing needed to change.

Maria kept staring at the Captain's hand around her wrist. She couldn't look up. She couldn't bear to see the pity in his eyes. Biting back the tears, she reminded herself that she'd never accepted anyone's pity in the past. She certainly wasn't going to start now. But despite her stern words, she could feel some stray tears tracking down her cheeks.

Georg's heart broke for the woman before him. He hadn't known her to be anything but bold and fearless. She'd confronted him head on when others hadn't. She'd loved and nurtured his children when he couldn't. She'd borne the brunt of his sorrow when she didn't have to. And now, because of him, the reality of her past was proving to be too much. He hated himself for being the cause of her pain.

Still holding onto her, scared that she might slip away if he didn't, Georg slowly raised his other hand. He reached out and gently, tenderly caught Maria's chin between his thumb and forefinger. She closed her eyes at his touch as he gradually lifted her face.

"Fraulein." He said it so softly, it was almost a whisper. "Fraulein, please. Open your eyes. Please look at me."

Maria swallowed against the lump in her throat, trying to calm herself against the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Steeling herself against his pitied look. But she was surprised. There was no pity. Instead, a frown creased his forehead and his eyes were clouded by confusion.

"Fraulein, please help me," he said softly. "I want to understand. Why do you think this changes everything?" He held onto her blue eyes with his own. Waiting for her to answer, he slowly ran his fingers down her wrist and caught hold of her hand. He wanted to do so much more. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. Protect her from whatever it was she feared. But he knew he couldn't. There would be time for that later. But not now.

"Captain…" she finally found her voice. It was heavy with emotion and there was no hint of her usual breezy tone. Despite all the tears welling in her eyes, her throat was dry. "It doesn't matter whether my father was Jewish, or Lutheran, or even Catholic," she started to explain to the Captain, whose frown grew deeper. "If my parents weren't married in a Catholic church, then they're not married."

"Ah, I see," Georg responded.

"If my parents weren't married in the eyes of the Church, then how can I ever be a nun?" Maria questioned.

"Fraulein, you need to remember that we don't know the full story yet," Georg tried to reason. Maybe he should have waited until Wilhelm had found out more information before sharing anything with Maria? But he'd promised to tell her as soon as he learnt anything. He hadn't wanted to hold anything from her.

"Captain, don't you dare accuse me of jumping to conclusions," Maria angrily threw back at him. How dare he patronise her. "What conclusion am I supposed to come to?"

"Fraulein, I didn't accuse you of anything," Georg said gently as he tenderly ran his thumb up and down her hand, trying to soothe her. "I was simply pointing out…"

"Yes, it's easy for you, isn't it?" she spat back at him. Her eyes were wide with rage and he couldn't help noticing the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her anger started to build. "Do you think I'm too stupid to understand what this means?" Maria was working herself into a rage now, raising her voice and starting to shake. "How dare you? What you do know about seeing the one thing you've dreamt of taken away from you?"

Maria's words stung Georg, but he tried not to let her see. Of course he knew what it was like to have the future you'd planned and dreamt of taken away. But he couldn't think about that now. Right now, he had to focus on her. He had to ignore how hurtful her words were. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him. That wasn't Maria's nature.

"I know this is a shock, but please, you need to calm down," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders to try to quieten her. Trying to stop her shaking.

"How dare you tell me to calm down," she hissed. "Get your hands off me!"

Georg immediately lifted his hands off her. But before he could drop his arms, Maria's hands were balled into fists hitting his arms away from her. Before he had time to react, she started pounding her fists into his chest.

"Why did you have to try and help?" Maria yelled at him through her sobs of pain.

"Maria, please!" Georg said as he grabbed both of her wrists. Having stopped her flailing, he pulled her to him and wrapped him arms tightly around her. "Maria, I'm sorry…" he whispered into her hair.

It had only been a few nights ago that he'd comforted her when she'd told him that her parents weren't married. And now, after he'd told her that her parents were in fact married, here he was comforting her again. He held her tight waiting for the sobs to subside. He tried to ignore the feel of her body pressed against his. Since the other night, when he'd woken to find her in his arms on the sofa in his study, he'd found that his mind would drift back to the sensation of her against him. But he knew it wasn't the time for stray thoughts as he pulled her closer and whispered soothing words.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he had gone too far when he'd offered to find out the truth about her parents. But it was all he could think of the other night when she'd told him about her uncle's accusations and had threatened to leave. And how could she continue not knowing the truth? Continuing to think less of herself and always wondering if the words of her drunk uncle were true?

But look where that had got him. He'd tried to stop her from leaving, and now that she knew part of the truth, she was threatening to leave again. He couldn't let her leave. Not like this.

Maria clung to the Captain, trying to stop her tears. The feelings from the other night, the night when she was wrapped in his strong arms, came flooding back. What was it about the Captain's embrace that made her feel protected? Made her feel safe? It was like nothing else mattered. Her uncle's slurs, her doubts, her fears. They all seemed to disappear when she found herself in the Captain's embrace. Despite his strength and stature, his touch was so gentle and tender, helping her forget her doubts and anger.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Maria finally said in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry…"

Georg pulled back a little and looked down at Maria. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him through her tear-filled eyes. "Please, don't apologise," his voice was full of compassion. "I know that this wasn't what you expected. So, please don't apologise."

"Captain, you've only tried to help me and I've been so ungrateful, I'm ashamed at how ungrateful," Maria held his gaze. "I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" she managed a thin smile.

"No, Fraulein, you didn't hurt me," Georg reached up with one hand and brushed a stray lock from her face, placing it behind her ear. "Although, I must admit that you did catch me by surprise," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," Maria looked away, blushing.

Grabbing her hand, Georg pulled her towards the sofa. "Please sit down, Fraulein, and let me tell you what I think about Wilhelm's information."

Maria nodded and sat down on the sofa. Georg sat down beside her and took hold of her hand again.

"What he's found out so far is that your parents were married in a civil ceremony in Vienna, well before you were born," Georg continued. "So, in the eyes of the world, they were married. However, we're not sure whether your father converted to the Catholic faith or if your parents were later married in a Catholic church. Both are possible."

Maria nodded.

"Today at our meeting, I asked Wilhelm to take another trip to Tyrol to see if he could find out the answers to both," Georg explained. "Fraulein, you're mistaken. I do understand how important these are to you."

"Oh, Captain, thank you!" Maria exclaimed. After a pause, she continued, "I'm so sorry for the horrible things I said to you. I wasn't thinking. I was just panicking." She looked away, unable to endure the intensity of his gaze. "Please forgive me," she added quietly.

"Forgive you?" Georg questioned.

"Yes, for being so ungrateful. I know you're only trying to help," Maria turned back to him.

"Fraulein, you have no need to apologise," Georg was serious. "I can't even pretend to understand what it's like to carry around your uncle's slurs for all these years, not knowing whether they're true or not. I can't imagine that."

"I've buried and ignored them for years. I think I'm just scared to finally know the truth," Maria said quietly.

"Ah, yes, now that is something I know a lot about," Georg smiled grimly as he squeezed Maria's hand. "Now, as I explained, Wilhelm is going back to Tyrol to see what he can find out. He'll attend the local Synagogue and speak to any family and friends of your fathers." He noticed Maria's look of surprise. "Wilhelm is Jewish himself," Georg added.

"Oh, I see!" Maria nodded.

"Yes, so his discretion in this matter cannot be questioned. But he's also a good man who I have complete trust in," Georg continued. "Fraulein, I don't want to get ahead of Wilhelm's investigation and the last thing I want to do is give you false hope, but there's something you need to consider."

"What's that?" Maria had no idea what the Captain was talking about.

"It seems that in the beginning, your mother's family weren't happy with your parent's union. I don't want to give you false hope, but I can't help feeling that there must have been some kind of reconciliation," Georg decided to voice his opinion to Maria, even though he knew he had nothing to base it on.

"What makes you say that?" Maria asked.

"Well, think about it, Fraulein," Georg knew it was dangerous to get Maria's hopes up, but he couldn't help sharing his thoughts. "Your childhood memories are all from the mountains outside Salzburg. Not Tyrol or Vienna."

Maria nodded and smiled. "You're right, Captain! Why hadn't I thought of that?"

"You didn't know your Grandfather on your mother's side, but you told me about your Grandmother," Georg continued. "So there must have been a reconciliation and some sort of acceptance when you were very young. I might be wrong, so let's not jump to any conclusions. Either way. Let's wait until Wilhelm returns after the weekend."

Maria nodded.

"Fraulein, there's something I still don't understand," Georg was suddenly serious. "Why don't you think you can continue to be the children's governess?"

"Captain, think about it." Maria paused. "Do you really want someone with Jewish blood looking after your children?"

"What?" Georg said angrily as he jumped to his feet. He spun around to face a surprised Maria. "How could you even ask that?" He was flexing the fingers on his left hand, trying to burn off some of the anger.

"Captain, don't misunderstand me," Maria jumped to her feet to face him. "I'm not accusing you of being like the rest of them. I know you're an honourable man," she said, blushing. "But what happens if narrow minded people find out? I don't want to bring you any trouble."

"Fraulein," Georg said gently, now that he understood. "You're the children's governess. I don't care about anything else. I need you to stay. Please, don't even think of leaving." Right at this moment, he knew he couldn't even contemplate life at the villa without Maria. "The children need you." _God, I need you._

"Thank you, Captain," Maria smiled. She hadn't wanted to leave, but given the current unrest, she could understand the Captain asking her to leave. Her days at the villa had been the happiest days she could remember for a long time. She didn't even want to think about leaving at the end of the summer.

Georg returned her smile. "Fraulein, I think it's time we retired for the evening, don't you?"

"Yes, it's been another big day," she nodded in agreement.

"You go on ahead, I'll just tidy up some paperwork here," he knew that at this hour, it wouldn't look good to be seen leaving the study together. Besides, he knew that sleep wouldn't come easy. Not yet. There was too much on his mind.

He watched Maria round the sofa and followed her as she made her way towards the door. "Fraulein," he called after her.

"Yes, Captain?" Maria turned just before she reached the study's closed door.

"You're wrong," he said flatly. "I do know what it's like to see your dreams taken away from you," he added firmly as he walked towards her, not breaking eye contact, unable to mask the intensity behind his words.

"I know," Maria said quietly. "I've been so ungrateful tonight. I've accused you of being no better than one of those Nazi's and I've belittled your losses. Forgive me."

"Fraulein, I don't want your apology. You have nothing to apologise for. I just want you to know that I understand," Georg smiled as he reached out and squeezed Maria's arm.

"Thank you," Maria couldn't break away from the intensity of his gaze. She was struggling to remember to breathe.

"Now, it's time to get some rest," Georg said gently. "And try not to worry. Let's see what information Wilhelm uncovers before we start jumping to conclusions or making life changing decisions." He gave her a smile, before adding "Just remember, Fraulein, right now, you're needed here."

"Thank you, Captain. Good night," Maria nodded her thanks.

"Good night, Fraulein," Georg smiled and nodded, watching her turn and leave the study. He stood staring at the study door as Maria closed it behind her, unable to look away.

Such a remarkable woman, he thought to himself as he turned back towards his desk. Sitting down in the high backed leather chair, he rested his arms on the desk. Although he'd planned to finish off signing some papers before retiring, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Not even on that simple task.

ooooXXXoooo

Making her way up from where she'd been kneeling, Maria pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. She'd checked on the children on her way back to her room, just to make sure that they were all asleep. They were. Even Brigitta had tired of reading.

Although she'd prayed to God to guide her, she knew that tonight it wouldn't bring her the comfort she needed. Laying wide awake, staring at the ceiling, she couldn't even imagine how she was going to fall asleep tonight.

Thoughts of her parents were swirling around in her head. Thinking of her childhood memories, the happy ones, she couldn't even have imagined that all this had been happening in the background. Until her uncle had told her about her parent's marriage, she hadn't thought they were any different to any of the other parents of the few families who also lived high in the mountains.

Jewish? Her father was of Jewish descent? She actually wouldn't care one bit, except that it now threw her entire plan of becoming a nun up in the air. But the Captain was right. His solicitor had only uncovered part of the story. She really needed to wait until she knew everything before panicking about her future. But that was easier said than done as she lay in her dark room with her thoughts and nothing else to distract her except the occasional, distant call of an owl. They really did have such a sad, lonely sound, she decided.

Maria now wished that she'd paid more attention and asked more questions when she was younger. She'd only ever known a childhood on the mountains outside Salzburg. So the Captain must have been right. Something good must have happened for them to be welcomed home by her mother's family. Maria had never known her maternal Grandfather, her mother had told her that he'd passed away when she was a baby. And she had very few memories of her Grandmother, who had passed away when Maria was no older than five.

And of course, she was worried for the Captain and the children. She knew the dangers of having even a fraction of Jewish blood in these uneasy times. She'd started to see it on their weekly visits to Mass and their other trips to Salzburg. Jewish families being heckled and abused on the streets. After years of everyone living together peacefully, she couldn't understand why all of a sudden ordinary families who had been friends and neighbours were now seen as the enemy. Just because of an evil madman.

Maria closed her eyes and silently said a quick prayer for all the Jewish people now living in fear and persecution. Crossing herself in the dark, her thoughts drifted back to the family she'd come to love.

She couldn't remember ever being happier than she had been this summer at the villa. The children were a delight, apart from a few pranks on her first day. But she could easily forgive them when she realised that it was the only way they knew of getting their father's attention. As her time at the villa was drawing to an end, she was starting to realise that the day she left the family was going to be so sad. She adored the children and had quickly grown to love them all. She couldn't imagine never seeing them again. She quickly shut down those thoughts, as she felt tears starting to fill her eyes. It was ridiculous. Even though she would be leaving to fulfil her dream of becoming a nun, the sadness was still overwhelming. Even just thinking about it was too much.

As she lay staring at the ceiling, even more awake than when she'd pulled the covers over her, the words of the Captain came back to her. He'd told her that she was needed here. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the way he'd looked at her when he'd told her in that low, tender voice he'd occasionally use. That look, that voice. Somehow they both had a way of wrapping themselves around her making her feel safe and wanted. It was the same feeling she got whenever he held her in his arms. Safe. Loved.

Since her father passed away, she'd forgotten what it was like to feel an embrace like that. The comforting touch of someone who cared. She wished that the Captain had his arms around her now. Although, she knew that would be wrong. She said a quick Hail Mary and crossed herself for having such an inappropriate thought.

But it would be nice. Even if he were just sitting in the chair by her bed. At least she would feel protected and he had a way of stopping her thoughts from running around all over the place. Maybe he could sit in the chair beside her bed and just hold her hand. At least then she could feel that familiar warmth slowly making its way up her arm…

Maria gasped! Where were her thoughts heading? She reached over to her side table and picked up her rosary beads, deciding that one Hail Mary just wasn't going to be enough.

ooooXXXoooo

Just as he'd suspected, Georg hadn't touched any of the papers on his desk. Since the study door had closed and he'd sat behind his desk, he'd simply stared at the opposite wall as he leaned back in his chair. He couldn't focus on anything. It always seemed to be the way. After spending time with Maria he was always left wondering. Wondering how she could light up even the darkest of places with simply a smile and her breathtaking zest for life. Wondering how someone who had experienced such a difficult life could still be so caring and humble. Wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

But now, over the past weeks, he was left wanting more. He couldn't explain it. He thought he'd buried these feelings with Agathe. What was it about this woman that made him want to protect her, to hold her? _Oh God, to love her?_

Opening the top drawer of the desk, he reached past the perfectly arranged pens and squared stack of monogrammed notepaper. His fingers wrapped around the frame of a small photograph. Turning the frame over, Georg ran his thumb lovingly across the photograph. It was one of the last photographs taken before she fell ill.

"Ah, Agathe," he whispered. Alone in his study, he would often reach for her photograph. It made him feel like she was there with him. It made him feel closer to her. But he'd found in the last few weeks that he wasn't overcome with the usual feelings of sadness and loss when he held onto her. "You were right, my love. As always." He ran his thumb across the photograph again, caressing her adoringly as he thought back to the last time he held her in his arms. He smiled at her, "But did you ever imagine it would end up being our children's governess? And she plans on becoming a nun, for God's sake!"

 **Thank you again everyone for continuing to read and review! All your reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **This Chapter is really the second part to Chapter 9, which I had to split to avoid it going on forever...**

 **I still don't own TSOM (sadly), still just having a lend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I couldn't believe my luck  
You in your new blue dress  
Taking away my breath…  
A muddle of nervous words  
Could never amount to betrayal…  
As I turn to go  
You looked at me for half a second  
With an open invitation  
For me to go  
Into temptation  
Knowing full well, the Earth will rebel…  
Into your wide open arms  
No way to break this spell  
Break this spell  
(Don't tell) _**

**_"_** ** _Into Temptation" Crowded House, "Temple of Low Men" (1988)_**

Georg sat at the head of the dining table. Waiting. But he didn't mind. After a day that should have been difficult, he was strangely at ease. He watched as the children chatted excitedly among themselves.

He turned to Elsa who was sitting to his right. Patting her hair in place, she gave him a thin smile. He wasn't sure whether it was the noise of the children or the fact that they were waiting. Perhaps both. He reached over and squeezed her hand. If he was honest, there was one thing that was troubling him. Nagging away in the back of his mind.

"Everything go well today, Georg?" Max asked quietly as he ran his thumb and forefinger down his moustache.

"Surprisingly well, thank you Max," Georg smiled as he turned towards his friend seated to his left. That afternoon, they'd taken the children to visit Agathe's grave. After an early lunch, Maria and the children had caught the bus to town. Earlier in the day, they'd argued about catching the bus. He'd finally given in when Maria convinced him that no one would cause her any trouble with seven children in tow. He smiled. She'd been right, of course.

"Excellent!" Max could only marvel at the change in his friend. It was a miracle that had taken place before his very eyes. If he hadn't been there to witness it himself, he probably wouldn't have believed the transformation. It was as if his friend from old had been returned to them. He wasn't too sure exactly what had caused the turnaround.

Perhaps it was having Elsa visit the villa? After all, he knew Georg detested many of Vienna's elite, the social climbers and hangers-on, almost as much as he detested their parties and dinners. Perhaps it was true, time heals everything? Eventually. But he couldn't help thinking that it had something to do with a certain governess. She had breezed into the villa with her infectious energy and enthusiasm. Since then, everything seemed to have been turned on its head. For the better. Particularly when it came to his friend. He knew he couldn't deny that he found her invigorating. Like a breath of fresh air!

"Now Max, do tell us whether you unearthed any new talent today," Elsa interrupted Max's thoughts.

Georg leaned back as Max started relaying his day's exploits. He actually thought it would be a shame if his friend ever found a suitable act for the Festival. He rather enjoyed the amusing tales, the result of an endless string of auditions over the past weeks. And he was convinced that Max rather enjoyed the storytelling. It certainly proved to be great entertainment.

But as Georg looked to the empty place at the opposite end of the table, he started to drift away from Max's latest story. He had one ear trained, waiting for that familiar sound. He wondered what was keeping her. Maria was always late, so he told himself that there was no need to worry. Interrupting his thoughts to laugh at Max's description of one of the amateur opera singers he'd auditioned earlier that day, Georg found his thoughts wandering from the dining table back to the afternoon they'd spent in Salzburg.

Elsa and he had gone to town in the car ahead of Maria and the children. He'd taken Elsa to lunch and then they'd all met up along the river. Maria had convinced him that they should make the visit as special as possible for the children, to avoid making their first visit to their mother's grave too sad and solemn. She was right. God knows that for too long memories of Agathe had been burdened with sadness. For him, there had also been bitterness and anger. And he hated himself for allowing the children's grief to be tarnished with confusion and feelings of abandonment. He knew he would spend the rest of his life making it up to them.

Pulling himself away from the negative thoughts, he smiled as he overheard Louisa explaining to a horrified Marta how the tadpoles in the shallows along the lake would soon transform into baby frogs. He shook his head, hardly appropriate conversation at the dinner table, but he didn't care. He thought back to how it hadn't taken long for him to agree to Maria's plans for the day. If anyone knew how to shed light on sad, painful memories it was her. He still couldn't believe how far he'd come, even just in the past week.

After meeting up at the river, they'd bought the children an ice-cream and all walked the short distance to St Peter's in the early afternoon sunshine. Catching Liesl's eye from where she sat at the dining table, she rewarded him with a smile and a nod. Georg nodded back, his heart swelling at her simple gesture. A gesture which said more than any words ever could.

As they'd walked along the river to St Peter's, Liesl had told him how much she'd wanted to visit her mother's grave over the past years. He'd wrapped his arm affectionately around her waist as she admitted that she'd been too scared to ask him. It broke his heart as he'd realised how frightened of him the children had been. How had he allowed that to happen? He'd pulled her closer, knowing that for her to now admit that showed just how far they'd all come. He knew that up until a few weeks ago, Liesl asking if she could visit Agathe's grave would have unleashed his rage. That familiar mask he'd used to hide his bitterness and helplessness. The mask he'd used to avoid his emotions. Thankfully, that was all in the past.

He'd been nervous about revisiting St Peter's with the children. Where last week had been emotional, today had been such a beautiful experience with the children. Maria had made sure that the children understood the importance of their visit to the cemetery, but rather than make it an overwhelming experience, she'd taken charge in her usual understated way and made it special for everyone.

The children had placed edelweiss on their mother's grave next to the wilted bunch he'd left the week before, and next to Maria's pressed sprig with the blue ribbon tied around it. Maria had then led them all into St Peter's church so the children could light candles for their mother. He thought he'd done well to keep his emotions in check until then, but he'd been overwhelmed to see the love his children still had for their mother. This afternoon, whenever he'd felt his emotions creeping up on him and threatening to take over, he'd look to Maria. Her smile and nod were all he needed.

As his mind lingered on that smile and those blue eyes which seemed to speak to him, he again wondered where she was. Maria was always late, but not this late. He wondered if there was anything wrong. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was starting to worry. Trying to hide his concern, he laughed at one of Max's appalling jokes. A little too loud, a little too long.

Just as his concern was starting to grow, he heard the faint sound of a door banging in the background. Maria's door. Smiling to himself, he felt himself easing back into his chair just a little. Half-heartedly following Max's story, he mentally tracked Maria's path along the upper hallway, down the stairs to the landing, turning down the last flight of stairs to the foyer.

As she hurried across the foyer towards the dining room, her steps grew louder and more urgent. Georg could feel his heart rate increasing. It was absurd, he told himself as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew he needed to rein this thing in. He'd been trying to tell himself these past weeks that his initial intrigue had developed into nothing more than gratitude and respect. That was all. But now? He sighed. He wasn't sure anymore. After the past days, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

He knew that he missed her when she wasn't near. And when she was near, he found himself hanging on her every word. He wanted to see her smile. Longed to hear her laugh. Needed to feel her touch. _Heaven help him…_

Slowing as she reached the dining room doorway, he heard the mumbled apology from behind him. It was always the same. He could script it. She was now walking towards the table, apologising and nodding to Max, who was chuckling. Then there was the apology to Elsa. Georg couldn't help noticing Elsa's steely look over his shoulder, which was quickly replaced by her usual gracious façade.

Smiling at Elsa, he tried to appear relaxed. He knew he was being unfair to her. She had accepted his lack of desire and love a long time ago, telling him that she was happy to have his friendship. But Georg had always sensed that she hoped something would ignite those feelings in him. What woman wouldn't? Well, it seemed that something had started igniting those feelings again. Feelings that he thought had died alongside Agathe. Unfortunately for Elsa, she wasn't the one who was causing his distraction, or setting his heart racing. He knew he needed to talk to her.

Without even looking, he knew that Maria was making her way past him. It wasn't just the footsteps. It was the familiar smell of gardenia that floated along with her, lingering briefly as she went by. Holding himself tight, Georg turned towards the opposite end of the table. He sucked in a breath and then forgot to breath. _Oh God…_

Maria smiled at the children who were all looking at her as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She wished she could be on time just once in her life. Feeling the Baroness' uncomfortable glare on her, she looked down and straightened her already perfectly placed cutlery and arranged the skirt of her dress as she tried to catch her breath and organise her thoughts. As the children started chatting amongst themselves again, she looked down towards the opposite end of the table towards the Captain. _Oh no, he had that look._ The one that made her heart skip a beat. The look that made her forget to breathe. Please, not at the dinner table, she thought to herself.

Georg's mouth was dry, so he coughed a little as he nodded awkwardly at Maria. She was wearing a new blue dress. _Oh God, it was more than he'd imagined..._

He couldn't look away as Maria held onto his gaze. He hoped he was masking his feelings, but he wondered if that was possible. The blue dress perfectly matched her blue eyes. He knew it would, as soon as he saw the fabric in the boutique last week. He couldn't imagine any other woman wearing that fabric. Surely, it had only been made with Maria in mind?

He knew that he was still staring, but it was breathtaking. Her blue eyes. The slight flush in her cheeks. Watching her catch her breath. With the rise and fall of her chest, his mind quickly drifted back to the other night in his study. The night she'd worked herself into a rage. The night he held her, comforted her in his arms, and felt her pressed against him. He couldn't remember breathing again. But he must have, because he realised now how shallow his breathing was. _God, he needed to reel in these stray thoughts._

He smiled at her. He couldn't help it. He knew he should look away. It was inappropriate at best to gaze so long at Maria at the dinner table. Especially with Elsa sitting by his side. But he couldn't help himself. He reminded himself again that he needed to speak to Elsa tonight. Nodding towards Maria, she smiled and nodded back. He cleared his throat, signalling the children to stop their chatter so that Maria could say grace.

Maria bowed her head, "For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." After a murmured Amen around the table, everyone picked up their cutlery and started to eat the meal on the plates in front of them. While Gretl started eating her vegetables, Maria reached across to cut her schnitzel into smaller pieces. Although she could feel the Captain's eyes on her, she knew she couldn't look in his direction. She would just get lost in his eyes all over again.

Georg watched Maria helping Gretl with her dinner. She really had become so much more than a governess to the children. He didn't want to dwell on such unsettling thoughts, but he couldn't imagine her not being here. Not being part of the family. But he knew that when the summer holidays ended, so would her time at the villa. The other night, he'd seen how desperately she wanted to become a nun. How tightly she held onto her dream. Was it possible for her to dream of other things, he wondered?

He was only vaguely aware of Max continuing to relay his day's adventures, much to Elsa's entertainment. As he continued to force himself to eat his dinner, consumed by his own thoughts, occasionally, he would remember to laugh. But his mind wandered back to earlier in the day. After saying goodbye to Maria and the children at the bus stop in Salzburg, he'd left Elsa browsing at one of the boutiques while he went to catch up with Wilhelm.

His friend had returned last night from his weekend visit to Tyrol, having been sent to try and find out more details behind Maria's parents and their marriage. He would speak to Maria tonight after the children were in bed. But he knew that might be later than usual. The children were going to perform the puppet show tonight. It would be a big day for the children, but Maria had told him that children were ready and it would be a nice way to end what was could easily become an emotional day for them.

Georg had barely noticed that his plate had been cleared and he now had a plate of strudel in front of him. He didn't have a sweet tooth, but he risked a glance towards the other end of the table. As usual, Maria was devouring her dessert. He smiled, she loved dessert, but she ran after the children all day so needed the energy. He turned towards Elsa, who was still being entertained by Max and one of his stories. She hadn't touched her dessert, she never did. He really needed to talk to her, he reminded himself for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour.

He reached over and squeezed her hand again. Although he'd tried to talk to her in the past, she'd brushed off his concerns. But he knew that it was different now. It would take Maria longer to settle the children tonight, so that would give him a chance to speak to Elsa. After only a few mouthfuls of strudel, Georg put down his spoon.

Looking around, Maria noticed that everyone else had also finished their dessert, except for Max who was now eating Elsa's serve. Maria looked up to the Captain with a questioning look, permission for the children to leave the table and go prepare the puppets for the show. She knew he'd been looking forward to the children's performance since the puppets had arrived last week. His smile and small nod was all the permission she needed. She could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Come on children. Let's get you and the puppets ready for the show!" she said, clapping her hands softly.

The children jumped up as one, letting out all sorts of squeals and yelps of delight and raced out of the dining room towards the ballroom. The din in the background disappeared as soon as the ballroom doors could be heard banging closed behind the children.

Georg had noticed Elsa relaxing as the children piled out of the dining room. He could see that she was uncomfortable around the children and that she didn't appreciate the noisy meal times. He reached over and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. If things hadn't been clear to him before, today's visit to Salzburg certainly gave him the clarity he needed. Despite being at the villa for several weeks, Elsa hadn't bonded with any of the children. Not even Liesl. And despite Maria's efforts today to bring her closer to the children, there had been little effort on Elsa's behalf.

While Georg continued sipping his wine and thinking of the conversation he needed to have, Max was telling one of his more wicked stories now that the children had left the room, much to Elsa's amusement. Georg really couldn't remember when the children were so excited, so happy. It was wonderful to watch. After seeing how much the children had flourished under Maria's care, he worried what would happen to the children after she left. Would they all go back to how things used to be?

As Max finally finished the story, and with the wine glasses drained, they made their way to the ballroom, certain that the children had been given enough time to get everything ready.

Georg knocked on the ballroom door and waited for Maria to call out for them to enter. He smiled at how much things had changed. How on her first day, in less than an hour of her arrival, he'd chased her from the dusty ballroom that had been shut off for four years, bellowing at her like a tyrant. But not now.

The other night, she'd chased him out of the ballroom, and now she had him knocking and waiting for permission to enter! She'd asked him some weeks ago if it could be cleaned and opened up for the children to use for some of their activities. He'd refused at first. But she'd worn him down with her smile and charm. Of course, he was always going to give in.

He opened the door, letting Elsa and Max pass through before following them. There were three seats for the "audience" placed in front of the puppet stage. The children were whispering last minute instructions and encouragement to each other. Before the show even started, he wondered if he could feel prouder of how far his children had come in such a short time. It was nothing short of a miracle. And he had Maria to thank.

As Elsa and Max took their seats, Georg walked towards the puppet stage, unable to resist sneaking a look around the back. Poking his head around the edge of the stage, Maria was just giving Marta some last minute encouragement. Goodness. He'd almost bumped into her.

Maria gave him her best governess look. One that told him he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. "Captain, you know you're not supposed to be here!" although said firmly, she knew her eyes would betray her amusement. She didn't think she would ever tire of the doting father the Captain had become. Although, according to Frau Schmidt, it wasn't a new side to him, it was more a return to the Captain of old.

"Ehm, Fraulein, err…?" Why was he stammering like a fool? It was utterly ridiculous. Just one look from this woman these days and he was a mess. He really hadn't planned what he was going to say when he peaked around the stage. He didn't expect to run into her.

She smiled and nodded, easing his nervousness. Marta politely told him to go and sit down, in mock indignation he turned towards the empty seat next to Elsa, animatedly shushing the rest of the audience and then encouraging them all to clap as the curtain was raised.

As soon as the performance started, he was lost. He marvelled at how the older children were able to work the puppets with such ease. His youngest daughters were confidently fulfilling their roles as stage hands. He hoped that Agathe was also watching and could also see how wonderfully their children had grown. What beautiful, talented children they were.

And floating amongst the children was Maria. From the moment she sang the opening strains, he was spellbound. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair becoming a little mussed the more the performance continued. He was captivated.

As Maria "stage whispered" for Gretl to push the prince on stage, he knew that without this amazing woman his family would still be miserable. He would still struggle through each day with his anger, guilt and grief. An absent father, a tyrant. His children would have been through another handful of governesses by now.

His children hadn't sung for years, and now here they were yodelling for heaven's sake! As he watched the children spin three pairs of waltzing puppets around the stage, he just had to laugh from the sheer joy. And above it all, Maria was yodelling and encouraging the children every step of the way. Goats, princes, tankards of beer – it was all too much!

As the show came to an end, he couldn't contain his laughter, his clapping and cheering. Over his shouts of "Bravo!" he could hear Max joining him and then Elsa. He was on his feet before he realised, racing towards his children who were now bowing in front of the stage. He was kissing them, bowing to them, shaking Kurt's hand and stroking Liesl's cheek affectionately.

As Max left the ballroom with all the children swarming around him, Georg turned to the edge of the puppet stage. He needed to thank Maria. He needed to see her.

Smiling, Maria could hear the Captain's joy and the children's excitement from where she was behind the stage. Happy that the puppets were all laying on the table behind the stage without their strings in a twisted mess, she made her way around the edge of the stage. After all that yodelling, she realised that she really was short of breath as she leaned against the edge of the stage. She looked up and saw the Captain coming towards her with a wide smile.

"Well done Fraulein," Georg said as he walked to stand in front of her. "I really am very, very much impressed".

"Well they're your children, Captain." She smiled, sweeping her arms wide, still trying to catch her breath. Oh no, his eyes had that look again as she felt them lock her into his gaze. She was sure she stopped breathing.

Yes, he thought as he held her eyes, they may be my children, but after four long years you made me realise. You made me see them. You made me see myself. You opened my eyes to everything. He could feel the lump in his throat as all his emotions fought to be free. He swallowed hard. He still couldn't break away from Maria's eyes, but he could hear Elsa walking up beside him. The spell was broken. God, he'd forgotten about her.

He nodded at Maria. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even think of what he wanted to say. Flexing the fingers on his left hand and mumbling something incoherent, Georg gave Maria an awkward grin as he turned and grabbed Elsa's arm before he gave away too much. Gave away any more. He desperately needed a drink to calm him before things got any more out of hand. Making his way across the ballroom with Elsa, Georg tried to gather his thoughts and pull himself together. He could feel Maria following behind them.

"My dear, is there anything you can't do?" Elsa threw over her shoulder with the sweep of her arm. She hadn't missed the look Georg had given the governess. What was he thinking? Had the man lost all of his senses?

"Well, I'm not sure that I'll make a very good nun," Maria responded seriously. Actually, right at that moment, she wasn't even sure if she was going to be a nun at all.

Georg turned towards Maria. It was the first time he'd heard her have doubts about her vocation. He was surprised. He was hopeful. But before he knew it, he was nervously laughing off Elsa's sarcastic reply as she swept out of ballroom and into the foyer ahead of them.

Georg stood aside in the doorway to let Maria past. "I'll meet you on the terrace later, Fraulein," he said softly. Smiling at him as she passed, he wasn't sure if it was her smile or the unmistakable feel of her skirt brushing against him as she moved past. He sucked in a breath. He had to speak to Elsa while Maria got the children ready for bed. He couldn't let things continue as they were.

As he joined everyone in the foyer, Max was insisting that the children should be his act for the festival. Didn't Max understand that he didn't want to share his children with strangers? He was still discovering them himself. He still had so much to learn about them. He refused to share them.

"Max, my children do not perform in public," he said emphatically as he led everyone into the salon. _God he needed that drink._ He needed to take the edge of this thing. Finally, he was in the corner of the salon pouring drinks for Elsa, Max and himself. But before he could even bring the glass to his mouth, he felt Maria approaching him from behind. He knew those footsteps. He knew that scent. He knew her. Turning towards the middle of the room, he found her standing in front of him holding her guitar towards him in her outstretched hands.

"Ehrm!" Maria cleared her throat. "The vote is unanimous. You, Captain!" she proudly declared.

Apparently, while he was pouring the drinks, the children were huddled at the other end of the room, convincing their governess to ask him to play. She was now leading the children in a mutiny against him! This would not do.

"Me? I, er, I don't understand." He mumbled, shaking his head and squaring his shoulders in case she was in any doubt about his willingness to perform in front of his children and guests. It had been too long. The memories would be too painful. What was she doing? He thought she understood him.

"Please." She was smiling. Reassuring him with a nod. Pleading with those blue eyes.

He put his drink down and walked away. Turning his back on her, on those eyes. As long as he didn't look into those eyes, he may win this battle.

"I'm told that a long time ago you were quite good." Now she was openly challenging him. This woman was ruthless! It wasn't _that_ long ago. And he was probably better than _quite good_. Really! As the children joined in, he turned to face them all and continued deflecting their pleas, telling the children that it was a very, very, very long time ago! Now he was making himself sound like an old man!

And then as Maria thrust the guitar at him again with one final, heartfelt "Please," he knew that was it. Battle lost. He couldn't refuse her. Helpless, he reached for the guitar, and gave her a nod. Acknowledging that he had conceded. That she'd won. He'd surrendered to her again. But her smile was all the reward he needed. He smiled back as she started settling the children on the floor in front of him as he nervously tried to remember how to strum the strings and where the chords were. It had been far too long.

He sat down and started playing and singing Edelweiss. A simple lullaby that Agathe used to sing when the children were drifting off to sleep, one that the older children would remember. An anthem to his homeland that had been drifting away from him in recent times. A song of love for a woman who was no longer with him, but who he saw in each of his children every day. And a dedication to the woman who had brought his family back to life. Brought him back to life.

As he came to the end of the first verse, he turned to Maria who was leaning against the wall and as he sang the words "…you look happy to meet me," he gave her a small bow of gratitude and a smile for the sheer joy of singing again. He'd forgotten. Thank you. For everything.

Maria had been surprised when Liesl had suggested that they ask the Captain to sing. She'd only heard him sing when he joined in with the children the day he'd returned from Vienna, but she couldn't have imagined what a truly beautiful voice he had. She could feel its warmth wrapping itself around her. He turned, smiling and nodding to her as he sang the last line of the first verse. Losing herself in his smile and those eyes, she returned his smile, realising that she couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment. As he turned away, she leaned further into the wall. Captivated.

Georg motioned for Liesl to sing the second verse with him. He could remember her singing along with her mother. She sounded like Agathe, he thought wistfully. Feeling the lump rising in his throat, he held back the tears as they started filling his eyes.

Singing the last verse alone, he could feel the emotion building up again. The memories that flooded back were almost too much. But they were beautiful. They should be celebrated, not ignored. Not forgotten. How wrong he'd been. Maria had been right.

As he sang the final "Bless my homeland forever," he turned to Maria. He needed her to understand that his home had been blessed by her presence. She had made this a home again. His children needed her. He needed her. _God, how he wanted her_.

He'd stopped singing. He'd stopped strumming the guitar. The world stopped. He didn't know how long he'd been staring into her blue eyes. Lost. It may have been seconds. He wished it could be hours. Looking at her, he could see her breathing was shallow now, her lips parted as her breathing quickened. He was surprised to see her eyes had darkened. Surely he was mistaken! Surely she wasn't mirroring his own desire? The thought was exhilarating. The sheer elation that she might feel something, anything, for him was almost overwhelming.

He gave her a little grin and a shrug of the shoulders. See, still _quite good_.

Maria smiled back at him. Nodding, confirming that she knew that he could do it. But she couldn't look away. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. She felt flushed. She could barely breathe.

Thankfully, Max interrupted, turning the conversation back to the Festival, now wanting to recruit Georg to sing with the children. Georg couldn't speak, his mind was racing. But somehow he managed a weak smile towards his friend.

Elsa hadn't missed how the governess had looked at Georg when he sang. She could probably forgive the silly girl, heaven knows he's an attractive man. What woman wouldn't be overcome by his charms? Even if she was a young nun! But there was no mistaking the look they both just shared. She could see that this was getting serious. She needed to act.

Standing up from the settee, she swept across the room. "I have a wonderful idea, Georg! Let's really fill this house with music!" She reached down and touched Georg's arm. Yes, she'd show that little governess just who this man belonged to. "You must give a grand and glorious party for me while I'm here!"

All the children heard was that there was going to be a party! They jumped and squealed with excitement. Elsa smiled to herself. Yes, Georg wouldn't be able to back out now!

Georg looked at this children. "Yes, well, I guess. I see what you mean," he mumbled. Oh, God, did he just agree to hold a party for Elsa? The children were squealing with excitement as Maria gathered them up. He'd planned to speak to Elsa tonight, but now she'd cornered him into holding a party for her. _Oh God, he could barely think._

Maria waited in the doorway as the children said goodnight, giving the Captain one last long look. He nodded, confirming that he would see her later. She nodded and smiled back, knowing that he'd been to see his solicitor that afternoon. But as she turned to leave, she could tell that the Captain suddenly seemed distracted. He didn't seem happy to be holding a party.

Before he had a chance to think, Elsa announced that she was retiring for the evening and Max promptly left with her. Leaving him alone with his muddled thoughts and a glass of brandy that he hadn't yet touched.

He knew that the children would be so excited after today and tonight's puppet show and that it may take Maria longer than usual to settle them down. He knew he should have told her that he would meet her in the morning after breakfast, rather than later that evening. He knew that he needed to give himself time to calm down. To gather his thoughts. To rein in his emotions. But he knew Maria would be anxious to hear Wilhelm's news.

Besides, he knew that he couldn't wait until the morning to see her again. It was too far away. He ran his hand through his hair and loosened his tie.

ooooXXXoooo

Standing on the landing, Georg looked out across the lake. It was another perfect night, the sky was littered with stars and the moon threw a strange silvery light across the water. He held onto the landing gates, tapping his fingers on the cool metal.

He wasn't certain whether he heard Maria first, or recognised that familiar perfume wafting on the heavy night air. Perhaps neither. Perhaps he could just sense her presence now. Some kind of sixth sense that defied any logical explanation. Regardless, he turned around.

The air was immediately sucked out of his lungs. It was truly breathtaking. He watched her make her way down the steps from the terrace, at times bathed in the moonlight and then emerging through its shadows, he could almost believe she was floating in a sway of blue silk.

Apart from the gentle breeze whispering in the nearby willows, the only other sound was his heart pounding in his ears. He smiled as she closed the distance between them.

Taking a deep breath, he knew it was time to explain everything to Maria. "Fraulein…" he began softly as he held out his hand to her.

 **I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some parts of this chapter from my earlier story.** **It seemed the sensible thing to do!**

 **Please check out "Into Temptation" on YouTube.** **It's one of the many great songs by Crowded House, a band made up of two Aussies and a Kiwi.** **(Sorry, that sounds like the start of a really bad joke – two Aussies and a Kiwi walk into a pub…!).** **Anyway, I'm not sure how popular they were in other parts of the world, but Neil Finn (the Kiwi lead singer) is considered by many to be one of the truly great songwriters.** **Also check out "Don't Dream It's Over" if you have time.** **This beautiful song was released on their first album way back in 1986 (yes, sadly, I can still remember the excitement that caused!).** **In recent years, it has become something of an anthem against the madness that has descended on our world, being performed this week by Miley Cyrus and Ariana Grande at the One Love Manchester concert.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.** **I love to hear your thoughts and ideas, so please continue reviewing if you're still hanging in there and following my little story.** **Contrary to a reviewer's recent concern, I've not been upset by any of the reviews or how they've been written or phrased.** **I'm Australian – we're straightforward and direct by nature, so I appreciate the authenticity of your opinions and ideas.** **But please, if you're at all frustrated by a fellow reviewer, simply step away from the keyboard or put down the phone/iPad.** **Soothe yourself by (re)discovering Crowded House or Radiohead (my personal favourite), or simply pour yourself a nice glass of red.**

 **"** **Immerse your souls in love"**


	12. Chapter 12

Georg wasn't exactly sure when he started breathing again. Watching Maria make her way down the terrace steps towards the landing, all he could do was hold his breath as she moved in and out of the shadows and the moon's silvery light. He was grounded to his spot in front of the landing gates. He couldn't move. Even if he wanted to. But as she reduced the distance between them he held out his hand. It was impulsive. But then, so was his need to touch her.

"Good evening, Fraulein," Georg's voice was low and his eyes never left hers as he instinctively took her hand. He told himself it was to help her negotiate the last steps to the landing. Although, truth be told, he was the one who needed help.

"Captain," Maria nodded, smiling as she felt the warmth of his hand wrapping around her own. Even in the dim moonlight, she couldn't miss that look in his eyes. The one that made her heart skip a beat and brought a flush to her cheeks. As she stepped down to the landing, he let go of her hand as he gave her that half grin. Turning her attention out towards the lake, Maria stood beside the Captain, holding onto the cool iron of the landing gate, trying to focus on the scenery in front of her. Trying to focus on anything but the Captain.

"I could never grow tired of this view of the mountains," she said quietly, almost to herself, gazing out across the lake shimmering under the moonlight towards the Alps, which loomed large in the background. She knew that in a matter of weeks her only view of the mountains she loved would be from behind the walls of Nonnberg. But of course, all that depended on what news the Captain had after he met with his solicitor this afternoon. Lately though, thoughts of leaving the villa came with a wave of sadness, so she tried not to think about it.

"I'm sorry, you've probably been waiting out here for an age," Maria glanced at the Captain, catching his smile as he looked out over the ink-black lake. "I should have known that after today it would be harder than ever to settle the children. Thankfully, their exhaustion finally won out over their excitement!"

"No need to apologise, Fraulein," Georg knew he would have gladly continued waiting hours for her if he had to. Not that he had any idea how long he'd already been standing here. He'd lost track. It didn't matter. Apart from anything else, he just knew that he'd needed to see her again.

"It's such a beautiful night, I've quite enjoyed it out here." He'd left the salon soon after Elsa and Max had retired for the night. The room had felt suffocating and he desperately needed to get some air. The cooler night air had given him a chance to try to gather his thoughts and stop his mind racing. Well, that was before Maria had joined him. His mind was a jumbled mess again.

"Fraulein, I must compliment you. You've managed to transform the most beautiful piece of fabric into something truly remarkable," Georg almost whispered. Since she'd walked out of the salon, he'd somehow forgotten how breathtaking she'd been this evening in her new blue dress.

"Oh, Captain, I must thank you again for such a lovely gift," Maria blushed. It had been a dream to work with such a beautiful piece of fabric, instead of the usual cottons and linens she was used to.

"Erhm…yes, well…how are the children after today?" he stammered. What was it about this woman that left him struggling to come up with a single coherent thought?

Keeping one hand on the gate, Maria turned to face him, immediately knowing that he was asking about their visit to St Peter's. "Oh, the children loved visiting their mo..." she could see the Captain's frown in the moonlight. "I mean, _Agathe's_ grave," she smiled at him. "As soon as we left the Baroness and you at the river and started walking towards the bus stop, the older children were recalling all sorts of stories from when they were younger."

In the silvery half-light, she didn't miss the Captain's expression softening. "They were sharing stories all the way back to the villa! It was wonderful for the younger children to hear them. Even Kurt and Brigitta. They were both so young, I think they feel a little guilty for having so few memories."

She took a moment, thinking of the wonderful stories she'd heard earlier today. Stories of a happy family blissfully unaware of the tragedy that was to strike. "The older children have shared little snatches here and there in the past, but now they feel like they're allowed to remember."

Georg nodded, looking away. Ashamed. How could he have been so selfish and so uncaring towards his children? For too long, he'd never stopped to really consider the impact Agathe's passing had on the children. He was too consumed by his own anger, pain and abandonment. Rather than seeing the children as a constant reminder of what he'd lost, he now knew that he should have seen them as a reminder of the love he shared with Agathe.

"Captain," Maria said sternly, interrupting his thoughts. "You need to let go of those feelings. You're the only one who's still holding on to them."

"There's so much to let go of, Fraulein, I'm afraid it's going to take a long time," he replied grimly.

"I understand, Captain," Maria reached across and squeezed his hand, which was holding tightly onto the gate. "Just remember that the children love you and they're so happy to have their father back."

He turned back to her. "Thanks to you, Fraulein," he smiled. "Now, I must congratulate you on the wonderful performance by the children. The puppet show was so impressive!"

"Captain, it was easy! The children are so talented," Maria was relieved to see the Captain's mood lifting. "They are such a pleasure to teach. It really didn't take too much effort on my part."

Georg smiled to himself as he stared out at the mountains. Yet again, Maria was deflecting any praise or compliments directed her way. "I must admit that they do seem to have hidden talents. Obviously, inherited entirely from their mother." Georg paused as he recalled Agathe's voice. She was always singing to the children. Some lullaby or a little ditty she'd make up.

But it was the memories of her serenading him that were flooding back to him now. The relief he'd find in her arms as she gently soothed him. He smiled wistfully. Her calming serenade, almost a hushed whisper, just for him, would so often become an irresistible seduction. Flexing his fingers against the cool iron of the gate, he realised how much he ached to feel that again. How he longed to be held by the woman he loved.

Clearing his throat as he felt the emotions taking hold, "Fraulein, you're the one who's taken those talents and surprised everyone, especially their father."

Maria threw the Captain a huge smile, "Well, talking about the children's hidden talents, after your performance tonight, Captain, I think you do yourself a disservice. I'm sure they've inherited at least some of their talent from you," she said mischievously.

Georg was thankful that the moonlight was enough to hide his sudden blush the result of Maria's teasing. "Ehrm…yes, well, hardly talent I would argue, Fraulein," he stammered.

"Oh, Captain, today was such a big day for the children. Visiting Agathe's grave, the puppet show, and the announcement of the party! But your singing was the one thing the children were most excited about while I was trying to put them to bed," Maria's eyes shone bright.

"Really?" Georg couldn't hide his surprise. Surely Maria was only being kind?

"Really!" Maria hoped he'd realise just how easy it was for him to please the children. "Captain, the children just want to be close to you. They love nothing more than for you to spend time with them, to be part of their fun and games. All the children loved hearing you sing again. Liesl and Louisa had tears in their eyes tonight when they spoke about it. It meant so much to them. It brought back such fond memories." Maria reached out and squeezed the Captain's arm. He really needed to understand that it was the small acts, the tiniest of gestures that meant so much to the children.

"Thank you," he managed through the emotions that were building, as he squeezed her hand that still held his arm.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Fraulein," Georg replied vaguely. He'd drifted off into his own thoughts again.

"You spoke to your solicitor this afternoon?" Up until now, Maria had managed to ignore how anxious she'd been to find out more about her parents. Today had been all about the children, so it had been easy to ignore her own concerns and nervousness. But now that it was just her and the Captain standing in the moonlight on the landing, she knew she couldn't delay knowing any longer. She knew she had to be brave and face whatever news the Captain was about to tell her.

"Yes, I did, Fraulein," Georg turned back to her. He could hear an anxiousness in her voice that he rarely heard. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he knew that he needed to tell her everything from the beginning. Maria would want to know all the details. He held himself tight as he fought the burning need to pull her to him.

"Please, tell me," Maria was trying to read the Captain's expression, but it was impossible. His face had that familiar, old mask. The one where it was impossible to know what he was thinking. He rarely wore it these days, which made Maria even more worried.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?" Georg motioned along the path in the direction of the gazebo. He knew they shouldn't be out on the terrace together at this hour. Any discussion of the children and Maria's parents at this hour should be done in the privacy of his study. But it would be a shame not to enjoy such a beautiful night. Truth be told, he also needed the cool air to temper the feelings that had been stirred up earlier in the evening.

"No, not at all," Maria replied.

They walked across the terrace and onto the path that followed the edge of the lake. As they walked along the path in a comfortable silence, Georg's thoughts kept drifting to Maria's heated look earlier in the salon. Earlier, she'd questioned whether she'd make a good nun. He wondered if she'd spent much time questioning her vocation over the past week since the questions around her parents had been stirred up. He wondered. _God knows, he just wanted to tell her how he felt._

Maria glanced across at the Captain, who seemed deep in thought. As they made their way along the path, she was still trying to read him. Still trying to work out what news he had. Over the past week, she'd kept trying not to think about what would happen if she couldn't become a nun. She'd also come to realise that leaving the villa, saying good bye to the children and the Captain, was going to be heartbreaking. She couldn't help thinking that her happiest days had been spent at the villa. But she knew that she couldn't stay after the children's summer holidays came to an end.

Georg stopped about halfway along the path when they reached a low bench that looked out over the lake. "Shall we?" he motioned for Maria to take a seat. He knew that here they wouldn't be seen from the villa.

Taking a place next to Maria, he looked out over the lake for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts.

"Fraulein, as you know, I spoke to Wilhelm this afternoon," Georg began gently. "He was in Tyrol for the weekend and spoke to several people who remember your parents well. He was able to locate a cousin of your father's, who proved to be an invaluable source of information."

"A cousin?" Maria whispered. "I have relatives who are still alive?"

Georg smiled and nodded as he continued. "Yes. Wilhelm backed up _your_ cousin's information when he spoke with others from the local Jewish community." Georg knew that if Wilhelm was one thing, it was thorough. It was one of the reasons he had remained his solicitor all these years.

"Please, tell me what he found out, Captain! I don't think I can wait any longer," Maria shifted on the bench as she turned towards him.

"As you already know, your parents married in a civil ceremony," Georg could feel Maria's eyes on him. Despite reminding himself that he needed to concentrate, he couldn't stop himself from turning his gaze away from the lake to her.

"They lived in Vienna for about a year initially. They then moved back to Tyrol when you were on the way," Georg continued. "According to your father's cousin, your mother had stayed in contact with your grandmother. It seems that they would write to each other without your grandfather knowing."

"Really?" Maria asked quietly. "I'm so pleased to hear that, Captain. I hated the thought of my mother being so far away in a strange town, with child and being completely cut off from my grandparents."

"While they were in Tyrol, before you were born, your grandmother begged your mother to return to Salzburg. It seems that your grandfather's health was failing at this stage," Georg went on to explain. "Your uncle was looking after the family farm, but was already drinking heavily. Your grandmother was worried about them losing the farm, especially with your grandfather in such poor health. But according to the cousin, it wasn't just about holding onto the farm. She genuinely wanted to reconcile with your mother. She was always pleading with your mother to 'do the right thing' and return to Salzburg."

Georg reached over to take hold of Maria's hand. She looked so anxious, he wanted to calm her. But, in all honesty, sitting so close to her on the bench, he just couldn't stop himself. He needed her touch.

Maria held her breath. Why was the Captain holding her hand? Was he preparing to tell her what she'd feared all along?

"Fraulein, I'm happy to tell you that is seems that your grandmother's prayers were answered."

Maria looked at him questioningly.

"Your father's cousin confirmed that before your arrival, your parents were married in a Catholic ceremony," Georg held his breath as he waited for Maria's reaction.

"What?" she frowned at him.

"Your father converted to Catholicism and your parents remarried in the Church," he smiled and nodded at her. But before he could say anything else, Maria let out a squeal and jumped up off the seat.

"They were married in the Church?!" she spun around to the Captain, happiness written all over her face.

"Yes, Fraulein," Georg confirmed. "They returned to Salzburg shortly after you arrived and lived with your grandparents. Sadly, your grandfather passed away not long afterwards, and your father continued to run the family farm."

"Oh, Captain! This is such wonderful news!" Maria couldn't hide her happiness.

Georg nodded. "Yes it is, Fraulein." Although, he couldn't help feeling a pang of regret at how excited she was. It seemed obvious that she still very much wanted to become a nun. How unfair that God would keep such a beautiful, vibrant woman for himself.

"But why would my uncle tell such lies?" Maria asked the Captain, interrupting his thoughts.

"Anger, jealousy? Who knows?" Georg answered. "I'm sure he wasn't happy that your father was running the farm. He probably assumed that as the only son he'd take on that role. It seems that his drinking became even worse as time went on."

"Oh, that is so sad," Maria said quietly.

"By the time both your parents passed away, you were handed over to nothing more than an alcoholic," he added angrily, not sharing any of Maria's kindness for the man who had hurt her. The thought that people could have done that, angered Georg. No child deserved that, especially not Maria.

"Oh, Captain! You know this means that I can still be a nun!?" Maria face was alight.

"Yes, it does," Georg tried to be happy for Maria. But he couldn't help wondering whether there was anyone less suited to the cloistered life of a nun than Maria.

"What a relief after spending the past week worrying that I might not be able to become a nun!" Maria couldn't hide her delight. The truth was that when it came time to leave the villa in the coming weeks, she really had no idea what she'd do if she couldn't return to the abbey.

"Fraulein, have you ever considered doing anything else?" the question was being asked before Georg could stop himself.

"What do you mean, Captain?" Maria asked him. _Heavens, had he read her mind?_

"Well, you trained as a teacher. I'm just wondering if you ever considered anything other than joining the abbey?"

"Oh, Captain, I used to sneak down to the abbey wall to escape from my uncle. I knew from the minute I heard the nuns singing that I wanted to join them," Maria smiled. "But when I was doing my teachers training, I did love working with the children."

Georg nodded. "Well, if my children are anything to go by, Fraulein, you have a gift." He knew his children weren't easy to win over. There was a long line of ex-governesses who would agree. He just couldn't stop thinking that there were so many reasons why it would be such a waste for Maria to be locked away behind the abbey walls.

"Really, Captain, I didn't do anything special! The children are wonderful, I really didn't do anything at all." As usual, Maria deflected the Captain's compliment.

"Mmm..." Georg was far from convinced. "Would you ever consider being a teacher?" he persisted.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Maria answered. "I've never really belonged anywhere and I guess the abbey feels like home." Over the past week, the few times that Maria had allowed herself to face the real prospect that she might not be able to fulfil her dream, the thought had filled her with such fear. She had no idea what her future would be if it wasn't at the abbey. Of course, she could be a teacher, after all she had done her training. But where would she teach? Where would she live? She wouldn't know where to start. Thankfully, now she wouldn't have to think about it.

Maria's words couldn't hide the doubts about her becoming a nun. Georg's expression was serious as he nodded at her, but he could hardly hide his excitement. He knew that as long as she had doubts about becoming a nun, there was still some hope.

"Captain, the children are so excited about the party for the Baroness," Maria decided to steer the subject away from herself as she sat back down on the bench.

"Yes, well, I'm glad they're excited," Georg replied gruffly.

"You're not?" Maria turned to him with a raised brow, trying to hide her smile.

"Fraulein, I can assure you that if it were up to me, there wouldn't be any party at the villa," Georg could see through her teasing. "I detest parties."

"Liesl told me tonight that she could remember the parties you used to hold at the villa," Maria said gently. This time there was no teasing.

"That was different," Georg said abruptly. In the silence that followed, his mind drifted back to the parties that used to be held at the villa. Occasionally, he would give in to Agathe. After all, it was impossible to deny her. She loved music so much and would often tell him that it was a shame to have such a beautiful ballroom that no one ever used. He would, of course, complain constantly whenever they held a party, but it was worth it to see her so happy. And it wouldn't take too much effort on her part to have him lead her onto the dancefloor. He detested dancing, but he just simply wanted to hold the most beautiful woman at the ball. To feel her in his arms. To let the world know that she was his.

"Oh, well, it looks like the children will at least be looking forward to the party!" Maria smiled at him.

"Mmmm...we'll see about that," Georg said sharply. He really needed to speak to Elsa in the morning. Not only did he need to stop this ridiculous party, he also needed to settle things with her. "Come on, Fraulein, let's head inside. I'm sure it's getting very late." As he rose, he held out his hand to Maria as he helped her up from their seat.

Maria smiled up at him as she took his hand. She'd been right. The Captain was far from happy about the Baroness announcing that there would be a party. But she knew how excited the children were, and it probably was time for the Baroness to meet his friends and acquaintances. Although, she couldn't remember him ever inviting anyone other than the Baroness and Herr Detweiler to the villa.

As they started back down the path along the lake towards the villa, Georg placed his hand on Maria's back. He needed to touch her. Needed to feel her warmth. He wanted to do so much more. While he stood at the landing waiting for her to put the children to bed, he'd thought of all the things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how much the children needed her, how much he needed her. How the thought of her leaving them terrified him. Agathe had left them, he couldn't let Maria go as well. He knew that if he did, they'd never see her again. Not if she left to return to the abbey. That thought was almost too overwhelming.

As they walked along the path in the shadows cast by the large oak trees, his darkening mood was interrupted as Maria started humming. Smiling, he glanced sideways at her. She was humming Edelweiss. But she didn't seem to even be aware that she was humming at all. It was adorable. He wanted to take the hand on her back and pull her to him. The urge to hold her was becoming too much. Glancing at her again, letting his gaze linger a little longer, he found that he was fighting the impulse to kiss her.

His mind drifted back to the desire he saw in that unguarded moment they'd shared earlier in the evening. He knew he hadn't been mistaken. He knew he'd seen desire in her eyes. In that moment, he'd known that she'd wanted him as much as he needed her. As they continued along the path, he flexed the fingers on his left hand. He needed to show restraint. He had to end things with Elsa.

In the past, in his youth before Agathe, he would have gladly succumbed to the cad that lurked within him. But he wouldn't allow himself to treat Maria, or Elsa for that matter, so shabbily. He was the father of impressionable young women and a son who was quickly becoming a man. What sort of example would he be setting? No, he needed to speak to Elsa before the party. Before everything spiralled out of hand.

As they came closer to the gazebo, Georg stopped and turned towards Maria. "Fraulein, you go on ahead. I'll check that Franz has locked the front gates." As much as didn't want to say good night to her so soon, he knew that not much further down the path the oak trees wouldn't provide them any cover. If anyone saw them from the villa, he could imagine the rumours that would be quickly spread around. He couldn't have Maria's reputation compromised. Or Elsa upset by gossip before he had a chance to speak to her.

"Thank you, once again, Fraulein, for making today so special," he couldn't mask his feelings. Even if he tried to, he knew that she would see right through him.

"It was a lovely day, wasn't it?" Maria could see that look in his eyes again. She could hardly think straight.

"It was…" Georg was struggling to let her go. He could stand here looking at her all night. He didn't want her to turn and walk away from him. Looking like a fool, he was trying to think of things to say. Anything.

"Good night, Captain," Maria breathed. "Thank you, for everything. For taking the trouble to find out about my parents. I couldn't have imagined anyone ever doing something like that for me. You didn't have to. It means so much. Thank you." She smiled at him.

He knew he would do it a hundred times over, even if his only reward was that smile. "Good night, Fraulein," he eventually said in a low whisper.

"Thank you, for everything," Maria placed a steadying hand on the Captain's arm, holding on as she reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Pulling back, she blushed furiously. _Oh, heavens, I've just kissed the Captain!_

"Good night, Captain," she murmured as she awkwardly turned and continued down the path, back towards the landing. Oh my, she thought to herself, what on earth was I thinking? What made me kiss the Captain, for heaven's sake? What must he think of me, she worried? Horrified, Maria hurried her pace towards the safety of the terrace, thankful that the Captain couldn't see how red her face was.

Georg didn't move. All he could do was stare after Maria as she made her way back down the path. His eyes narrowed as he followed the sway of blue silk, until it eventually disappeared into the villa. Finally, he brought the tips of his fingers up to where her lips had gently brushed his cheek. Even after she had disappeared from sight, he still couldn't move. All he could do was smile. The smile of an old fool giddy with young love.

ooooXXXXoooo

Maria lay staring at the ceiling. Even after splashing her face with cold water before she fell into bed, she could still feel her cheeks burning. What on earth had she been thinking? Well, clearly she hadn't thought at all. Even the pitch dark of her room wasn't enough to hide her shame _._ _Why on earth did she have to kiss the Captain?_

Did she always have to say and do things without thinking? The Captain was only being kind to her. That was all. He was practically engaged to the Baroness. Despite his reluctance, he was even holding a party to introduce her to his friends and acquaintances.

She couldn't begin to imagine how she was going to be able to face the Captain at breakfast in the morning. And with the Baroness sitting beside him with her now permanent look of disapproval, Maria knew that her humiliation would be complete.

It was going to be difficult with the children, but she would just have to try to avoid him. Oh, why did he have to be so kind, so caring? _So wickedly handsome?_ Why did all thoughts and common sense fly out the window whenever he looked at her that way? She was on her way to becoming a nun, and here she was having the most unholy thoughts about the children's father.

Reaching for her rosary beads, Maria knew sleep wouldn't come easily. Not tonight.

ooooXXXXoooo

Georg sat at his desk staring at the papers spread out in front of him. Last week, Agathe's father had arranged the delivery of some plans for him to review. He'd been trying to focus on them all morning, but it was impossible. His head ached.

He'd barely slept last night. His head had been swimming with Elsa and parties, Agathe and the children, and, of course, a certain governess who seemed determined to become a nun even though she was completely unsuited. Not that he really had any idea what made a good nun…

He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pounding in his head.

Maria had been so nervous earlier at breakfast. She'd obviously been rattled after kissing him last night. He smiled, remembering how jumpy she'd been. It had been adorable to watch from the other end of the dining table. Almost as sweet as the feel of her lips brushing his cheek last night in the moonlight. Whenever her eyes caught his, her cheeks would become flushed with such a delightful blush.

It would have been amusing to continue the silent teasing and tormenting at breakfast, had Elsa not been sitting beside him. He had to put an end to this insanity of holding a party immediately. Although he was certain that once he spoke to Elsa and explained everything, she would be calling an end to the party herself.

He looked impatiently at his watch. What was keeping Elsa, he wondered? After Maria and the children had left the breakfast table to start their studies, he'd asked Elsa to join him in his study. That had been hours ago. He sighed. It was nearly time for lunch. He expected to sit around waiting for Maria, but Elsa?

Pushing his chair out from behind the desk with a little more force than was necessary, he decided it was time to go and find her. Folding up the plans on his desk and throwing them into the bottom drawer of his desk, he was startled by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he growled.

"Oh, Georg, I do hope you haven't been waiting for me!" Elsa swept into the study, closing the door behind her. She could see Georg had the same dark look he'd worn at the breakfast table earlier. Ignoring his mood, she made her way towards him and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Now, darling, I know how little you enjoy parties, so I've taken it upon myself to start planning without you."

"Planning…? Without me…? What are you talking about, Elsa?" Georg was confused. What had she been doing all morning?

"Well, with the help of your wonderful housekeeper, we've managed to piece together a guest list fit for a grand party," Elsa knew she needed to maintain the momentum before Georg had a chance to change his mind.

"A guest list…?" Georg questioned. _What the hell?_

"Yes, a guest list! It was quite easy for Frau Schmidt, she had a list from a few years ago so we just updated that," Elsa gave Georg a radiant smile, although she couldn't help noticing that his look was growing darker, so she kept talking without pausing. "Darling, we haven't just been sitting around the villa all morning! The invitations are being delivered as we speak." Elsa didn't miss Georg's look of thunder. "Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing. I have these party plans all under control." She leant in to kiss him on the cheek, before turning towards the door. "I'll see you shortly at lunch, Georg," she smiled over her shoulder on her way out of the study.

"Elsa…" Georg called angrily after her, but was answered by the study door closing behind her.

Dumbfounded, Georg could only stare after her. _God, what a mess!_

 **Thank you so much for your reviews.**

 **Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter - work and life conspired again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This dance, this dance  
It's like a weapon, like a weapon  
Of self-defense, self-defense  
Against the present**

 **Against the present  
Present tense**

 **I won't get heavy, don't get heavy  
Keep it light, keep it moving  
I am doing no harm  
As my world comes crashing down  
I'll be dancing, freaking out  
Deaf, dumb and blind**

 **In you I'm lost  
In you I'm lost…**

 **"** **Present Tense", Radiohead, "A Moon Shaped Pool" (2016)**

It was clear that Georg von Trapp was in a dark, dangerous mood. Well, clear to anyone who knew him well, and that was probably only a handful of people at most. They would have seen straight through the mask he was wearing. It was the way he held his shoulders, squared and ready-for-battle, that betrayed him. The forced, thin smile and occasional, polite nod contradicting his tightly clenched jawline. Yet more signals to those who knew him that he was far from happy.

Max's eyes narrowed as he studied his friend's slow, deliberate path across the ballroom. Chuckling to himself, he knew that all the eyes that followed him were blissfully unaware of the thunderous mood under the cool, nonchalant exterior. And there were many pairs of eyes following him. Taking another sip of champagne, Max noted that, as usual, all the women in the room, young and old, were either openly staring or discretely keeping one eye on the dashing Captain long after he'd passed them by.

In his younger days, Georg would have been keenly aware of them all. But from the moment he'd met a young Agathe Whitehead all that had changed. Even in the years since her passing, he'd shown no interest. It was as if Agathe was still alive. Max knew only too well how hard Elsa had worked at breaking through to him.

But Max had noticed a change in the mood of the von Trapp household over the past two weeks. He took another sip of champagne, swilling it around as he pondered. If he had to pinpoint the moment things seemed to shift, it would have been the night of the puppet show. He still wasn't certain what had happened. But clearly something had happened.

Over the past weeks Max had been amusing himself trying to read the many looks. Trying to make sense of the overly polite conversations layered with the not so subtle undertones, which didn't always match the body language. He'd been desperately trying to decipher it all. He had to admit that it had all been rather entertaining!

One thing hadn't missed though was the intense looks between the young Fraulein and Georg when he'd been singing Edelweiss after the puppet show. The young girl now seemed to be putting some distance between Georg and herself. His friend had never understood how imposing he could be sometimes, and the girl had obviously been overwhelmed. Clearly, he'd scared her! After all, she'd spent God knows how many years living with a bunch of spinsters. And she probably hadn't realised that she'd been encouraging Georg.

Max giggled at the thought. Of course, he'd found himself having the occasional wayward thoughts about the young girl himself. What man wouldn't? God knows she was such a sweet, lively thing who grabbed your attention before you even realised. She really didn't have to do anything other than walk into the room. She was such a delight!

But perhaps the most concerning development over the past weeks was Georg's change in mood towards Elsa. Max had noticed that his friend seemed a little distant, and there'd been a clip in his tone whenever he spoke to her, which seemed to be less and less. Of course, that only seemed to make Elsa more determined to dive into the plans for the party. He smiled. Elsa had been hell bent on planning her own introduction to the social circles of Salzburg. The more grand and glorious she tried to make it, the more Georg's mood seemed to darken.

Max had been a little concerned, after all he was hoping that a marriage proposal from Georg was just around the corner. God knows, it was well overdue. But he knew he shouldn't worry unnecessarily. After all, his friend's mood had always been the same whenever he gave into Agathe's demands to hold a party. It was obvious that he just hated parties. Shrugging off any lingering concerns, Max looked around for his friend. It seemed he'd lost track of him while he'd been leaning against the wall distracting himself with his own thoughts.

Georg was slowly making his way across the ballroom. Occasionally, he would stop to nod and smile at an acquaintance, an old naval friend or more often than not someone who he barely recognised or couldn't remember ever meeting. He did wonder who some of these people were that Elsa had invited. They could be anyone. _God knows, she'd even invited Herr Zeller and his Nazi henchmen!_ If his mood had been dark before this evening, it was thunderous when he saw that Nazi supporter stepping foot in his own house. Didn't Elsa realise that he hadn't risked his life time after time for his beloved Austria, so that a conspirator like Zeller could help to hand it over to a madman like Hitler?

As he forced another smile in the direction of an old naval friend, he realised that his jaw was aching from clenching it so hard. For the past two hours, he'd just wanted to roar at everyone to get the hell out of his house. Even Elsa. He felt a pang of guilt for such thoughts. But over the past weeks, his growing attraction and fascination with Maria seemed to be matched by his frustration and resentment of Elsa. He knew he had so much to thank her for over the past two years. He knew he should be grateful. Her and Max had pulled him out of the dark hole he'd dug for himself when Agathe had passed away.

But it wasn't enough that she'd forced the party upon him in the first place by announcing it in front of the children. Before he could put a stop to it, she'd commandeered an unsuspecting Frau Schmidt and went ahead sending out invitations without even consulting him. Poor Frau Schmidt was still apologising to him. The poor woman had wrongly assumed that he'd asked Elsa to plan the party and arrange the invitations.

Georg had tried to speak to Elsa countless times over the past two weeks, realising that he needed to put an end to everything, not just the party. But every time he tried, she'd expertly shift the conversation, or it would be impossible to get a word in. In fact, in the past week, she'd been avoiding him altogether. Clearly, she knew he wasn't happy. _God he needed some air._

As he started making his way between the couples on the dance floor, he noticed that the orchestra were starting to play a familiar Austrian folk dance. It had been one of Agathe's favourites. She would always be encouraging him to the dance floor when the orchestra started playing the first bars. He smiled sadly. He never needed any encouragement to dance the Laendler. Not with Agathe.

It was a dance that wasn't always included at the high society events in Vienna. In some circles, it was still considered too improper for polite company. But with Agathe as his partner, it had always been his favourite.

It was a dance that began innocently enough, partners maintaining their distance, with many traditional steps. But as the dance progressed towards its conclusion, a kiss, the steps would bring the partners ever closer together. He loved the building anticipation in the innocent, early part of the dance. Knowing that Agathe would be pressed against him in the final steps was his reward. Her darkened eyes would dare him to stop at a chaste kiss. She often teased him that when she danced the Laendler with him, it was no longer a dance. It became a slow, sweet seduction that she found almost impossible to resist. Of course, she knew that he found it impossible to ever resist her.

As the memories flooded back, the sound of the Laendler in his own ballroom for the first time without Agathe was becoming overwhelming. How he ached to feel her in his arms again. _God, he missed her._ What he would give for just one more day with her. Struggling against the suffocating atmosphere of the ballroom, he knew he needed to escape.

Politely returning the nod of an old friend, Georg made his way towards the open French doors at the end of the ballroom. He flicked one of his white gloves against his other gloved hand, trying desperately to maintain the air of a nonchalant aristocrat. As he felt the emotions starting to overtake him, he knew he needed to reach the courtyard. _God, he could hardly breathe._

He'd almost reached the open French doors, but turned back towards the ballroom momentarily as one of his old lieutenants swept past with his wife and a witty comment. Forcing a smile and firing a sharp retort straight back at him, Georg turned once again towards the doorway. Stepping into the doorway, flicking his glove, he stopped. Rooted to the spot, the air was immediately sucked from his lungs. _What the hell?_

Georg hadn't realised that Maria and the children were in the courtyard. Maria was teaching his youngest son how to dance the Laendler while the other children were watching. It was such an adorable sight. As he took in the scene before him, he wondered what captured his attention the most. Perhaps it was how happy his children were? Perhaps it was how he could imagine Agathe teaching the children to dance, much like Maria was? But if he was honest, it was how breathtaking Maria looked.

She was wearing a simple, traditional dress. One that she hadn't worn before tonight. He'd only seen her briefly before the party started and his mood had been so dark, he'd barely noticed her. How could he have not noticed her? He found himself smiling as he stared at her bathed in the warmth of what little light reached the courtyard from the ballroom. Forgetting his dark thoughts, he could feel the sadness that had been weighing him down start lifting. Maria's cheeks were a little flushed, her hair a little mussed as she hop-stepped with Kurt along the length of the courtyard. It suddenly hit him how naturally beautiful Maria was compared to all the made up, overdressed women in the ballroom behind him.

As he watched her struggling to teach Kurt to dance, wrestling with the difference in height, he saw his opportunity. He knew that he was being impulsive. Knew that he should walk away. But he didn't care. For so long, he'd been drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and right at that moment he couldn't stop to think what would happen if he got too close. He was too far gone. Hurriedly putting the glove on his right hand, he smiled. The first real smile he'd allowed himself all night.

Over the past two weeks, as Maria had been distancing herself from him, his need for her had grown. It had become almost unbearable. It had been driving him to distraction during the day, and keeping him awake at night. When exhaustion would finally allow him to drift off into a fitful sleep, he'd wake amongst his twisted bedding, heavily aroused, shouting her name. Guilt for allowing such wayward thoughts, even in his sleep, had been eating away at him.

Elsa's behaviour over the past weeks hadn't helped. His frustration at being unable to end things with Elsa was only matched by his growing, desperate need for Maria.

Adjusting his gloves, he smiled as he watched Maria still trying to teach Kurt to hop-step back along the length of the courtyard. Knowing that he would soon feel Maria in his arms, he was aware how hard and fast his heart was pounding. He didn't care that only a few paces behind him in the ballroom, through the open doors, Salzburg's elite were gathered.

Truth be told, he was no longer aware of them. In much the same way, he'd completely forgotten about Elsa. His need to dance with Maria had become his single focus. All he knew was that he needed Maria. He wanted her to be part of his family. Part of him. He was burning with the need to feel her in his arms, to hold her. To love her.

Maria smiled. She knew it would be difficult teaching the Laendler to Kurt. Trying to spin under Kurt's arms was impossible. They were far too short. She and Kurt had only managed to end up in an awkward, twisted mess. Maria had somehow managed to turn, so she had her back to Kurt, one arm awkwardly up in the air. "Kurt, we'll have to practice," she said to him over her shoulder.

Georg chuckled to himself as he stepped deliberately towards them. He wondered if any other woman teaching his youngest son dance steps could make it look any more adorable than Maria at that moment. As he made his way towards them, Kurt caught his father's eye and let go of Maria's hands. Georg patted him on the head, "Ehrm, do allow me, will you?"

Maria froze as she heard the unmistakable baritone of the Captain. She hadn't even realised he was in the courtyard! Spinning around she wondered where he'd appeared from. Oh, dear! She had done such a good job avoiding the Captain since the night of the puppet show. Since she'd been a fool and kissed him. But now he wanted to dance with her. Maria met his eyes as he held out an upturned palm towards her. There was that look again. She was struggling to breathe. And now that half grin. She couldn't think of anything except how impossibly handsome the Captain looked in his tailcoat and medals. Any resistance evaporated.

Georg held his breath as he held out his hand to Maria, his eyes begging her to dance with him. As she wrapped her fingers around his, he felt like his chest was going to burst. She smiled at him, and he felt a surge of elation. He smiled back, but didn't break their gaze.

Taking hold of her hand, he began their first innocent steps together as he led her down to the far end of the courtyard, away from the ballroom. Although he could feel her warmth, he cursed his gloves. Oh, how he longed to feel her hand in his. Her skin against his. She'd been avoiding him these past weeks, and he hadn't realised how much he'd been craving her touch. Stepping down towards the end of the courtyard, he held himself in check.

As much as he just wanted to pull her into his arms and feel her against him, he knew he couldn't. These were the early steps of the Laendler. Again, he reminded himself that they called for restraint. He smiled as he remembered Agathe often wondering how something so improper could be danced in public.

Maria could feel her heart pounding. She couldn't understand why she was in the courtyard dancing with the Captain. Surely he should be dancing with the Baroness in the ballroom? But as she felt the warmth from his hand make its way up her arm, she was more than happy that he was dancing with her. For a fleeting moment, she wondered what would happen if the Baroness found them in the courtyard. She knew it wasn't exactly appropriate. She could feel herself blushing at the thought.

Reaching the end of the courtyard, they turned towards each other. Georg couldn't miss the flush in Maria's cheeks and the concern on her face. Oh, how he wanted to kiss away the small worry lines. To tell her that everything would be alright, she just needed to trust him. Smiling and nodding reassuringly as he took her other hand in his. He was relieved to see her smile back, and his heart leapt as he felt her hands relaxing in his.

Holding both hands now, they faced each other and stepped back down the courtyard towards the ballroom. As they lifted their arms above their heads and turned in underneath, Georg realised what a wonderful dancer Maria was. He hadn't imagined that she would be so graceful. But he should have known better. She was perfect at everything else, so why not dancing?

Letting go of one of her hands, Georg held her other hand above their heads as she twirled beside him while he stepped beside her and led them back down to the far end of the courtyard. He was aware of her skirts brushing against his leg. As they moved through the Laendler's steps, all the dark thoughts and sadness that had been gripping him when he'd made his way to the courtyard had left him. Being so close to Maria was such a relief. Such a comfort.

Spinning her around, he took hold of her free hand as they linked arms across their bodies and swept in a circle around the courtyard. Georg looked across at Maria and smiled as she tilted her head to the side away from him. He thought he could see a pulse thundering in her exposed neck. Or was he imaging it? God how he wanted to trace a line of light kisses along that pulse across to her collar bone…He checked himself as he reigned in his thoughts.

As they came to the end of their circuit around the courtyard, Maria turned in his arms and was now facing him. He held her hands in front of their chests and pulled her towards him. Somehow resisting the temptation to pull her against him, he gazed at her, no longer able to conceal his thoughts. As she looked away and stepped either side of him, Georg checked himself again. She was so close now, almost in his arms. As she came back to stand in front of him, he nodded and smiled at her. She rewarded him with the most gorgeous smile. His heart leapt as her initial worry and concern was replaced by pure joy. He could barely hide his elation, just seeing that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Turning, he lifted their hands overhead, sweeping them down as he brought both hands to rest on Maria's waist. As she held his gaze, once again it took all his restraint not to pull her to him. Oh God, right at that moment he knew how much he needed her. It was overwhelming.

Still holding her by the waist, he turned her around in an arc towards the end of the courtyard before letting go. With her back to him, Maria twirled around in a wide circle, out of reach, kicking her heels, happiness written all over her face. Georg turned with her on the spot, clapping in time. His eyes never left her, only lowering them momentarily to catch her shapely legs as they were exposed while she lifted her skirts as she skipped around him.

As Maria stopped and turned to face him, rewarding him with a wide smile, it was his turn to step around her. Wondering when he'd last had so much fun, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. They both turned to face the ballroom, Maria now standing behind him. As they stepped towards the ballroom, Georg reached over his shoulder, catching Maria's outstretched hand in his. He smiled to himself as he realised that she was still there with him, every step of the way. At that moment, he knew that he trusted her completely.

Reaching over the Captain's shoulder, Maria couldn't hide her concern. It was easy when she was lost in his eyes. Lost in his smile. But with his back turned to her, she could feel her confidence wavering. She knew the steps that were coming.

Taking her hand, Georg led Maria around, turning her to stand in front of him. He could see the frown as he took hold of her hands and held them between them. He held onto her eyes and willed her to trust him.

Bringing one of her hands above them, Maria gasped as she felt the Captain pull her around the waist with his other hand. She was now flush against him as they turned. She could feel the heat of the Captain everywhere her body was in contact with his. As they spun together as one, she was overwhelmed by his familiar cologne. But she was so close now, she was also aware of his natural, musky scent. Maria looked down, unable to hold the intensity of his gaze. When she glanced up at him, she gasped. It was impossible to ignore the desire in the Captain's eyes.

They were moving in unison now. Moving as one. As Georg's mind drifted to the dreams that had been haunting his nights, he could easily imaging feeling Maria moving beneath him. Imagining them matching each other as they found their natural rhythm towards the exquisite release that he knew would be theirs. _Oh God, he needed to concentrate and stop these stray thoughts…_

Bringing their arms down and turning her in the other direction, before raising their other arm above their heads, Georg pulled Maria even closer to him. Any restraint was impossible now. He could feel her heat through his suit. He could feel her chest moving against his as she tried to catch her breath. He continued gazing into her eyes, they were only inches apart. Their breathing was shallow now as they both fought through a primal need, a growing desperation for each other. He glanced down at her lips, which were parted ever so slightly. They were so close now, they were sharing the same air. _God he wanted to kiss her._

He wanted to hold her and tell her all his fears. To explain how scared he was to let her go. How he couldn't think about her leaving the villa and returning to the abbey. He needed to let her know his feelings, how much he needed her.

And then suddenly they stopped turning. Maria was looking up at him through darkened eyes, and there was no mistaking her desire. He knew he was far beyond masking his own.

"Maria, do you feel it too?" Georg whispered, barely loud enough for Maria to hear.

But Maria had heard him. He might as well have shouted it out to her. But she was struggling to breathe, let alone speak. All she could manage was the tiniest nod of her head. The only thing she was aware of was the Captain. Everything else had disappeared long ago. She could only think about how her hands felt in his. The feel of his body against hers. The taste of the air they were both struggling to share, as they fought to breathe through their shared arousal.

He let go of her hands, and they dropped to her sides. But neither of them moved. They barely blinked as they drowned in each other, still only inches apart.

"Wait for me in the study," he whispered, barely able to think. But he knew he needed to talk to her. "Promise me?"

Maria nodded mutely again.

Finally, she took a step back from him. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Backing away from him, Maria shook her head. "I can't remember any more," she somehow managed to say.

Georg still couldn't move. They still hadn't broken eye contact. He had barely blinked. He was completely lost in her.

Finally, the spell was broken by Brigitta. "Your face is all red," she declared as she walked up to Maria.

"Is it?" Maria asked, covering her cheeks with her palms. She was still unable to break away from the Captain's gaze. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing," she offered lamely.

Georg couldn't help but smile. Maria's cheeks were flushed and she was completely flustered as she tried to hide her blushes under her hands. _God, she was gorgeous_. Captivating.

"Well that was beautifully done," Elsa swept up behind Georg, using all her poise to hide her anger and hurt. She'd stepped out into the courtyard only moments earlier, but she'd seen enough. Georg dancing with the governess had almost been indecent the way he'd held her so tightly. She was supposed to be a postulant for heaven's sake. And the young girl was clearly flustered. Elsa knew she had to have a word with Georg to put an end to this silly infatuation. But that would have to wait until tomorrow. She couldn't think about it now, not while she had a party to host.

Georg spun around. _Oh God, he'd forgotten all about Elsa._ He wondered how long she'd been out in the courtyard. What had she seen?

"What a lovely couple you'll make," Elsa said sarcastically to him with a smile. What on earth was he thinking? He really needed to stop this fascination with the girl. He was now making a fool of himself in front of the children, and heaven's knows how many guests in the ballroom saw what was happening.

Nervously pulling off a glove, Georg turned back to Maria. "Yes, well I think it's time the children said goodnight." He smiled, and nodded at her. Please keep your promise, his eyes begged her.

"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment," Maria replied a little too quickly. She hadn't missed the Baroness' sarcasm, or the way she was glaring at her. Maria knew she deserved it. "We've got something very special prepared," she added as she clapped her hands to signal to the children that it was time to leave the courtyard. But she couldn't help once last glance to the Captain. One last look at his eyes.

Georg watched as the children and Maria disappeared around the hedge at the end of the courtyard, only turning back to Elsa when he'd finally lost sight of Maria. Smiling at Elsa, he took her by the arm as they turned and started making their way across the courtyard to the ballroom.

"All that needless worrying, Georg. You thought you wouldn't find a friend at the party," Elsa turned sarcastically towards Georg.

"A bit chilly out tonight, isn't it?" Georg asked.

"No, I don't know. It seemed rather warm to me," Elsa couldn't help adding.

"Elsa, we need…" Georg started, but was interrupted by Maria standing in the doorway of the ballroom announcing that the children would be saying goodnight.

Cursing to himself, Georg led Elsa across the ballroom with the rest of the crowd. He needed to speak with Elsa before the night was over. If he was going to see Maria later after the party he knew that there would be no holding back. There could be no more restraint on his part. Not now. No, he needed to tell her how he felt. But before that, he needed to break things off with Elsa.

As they made their way out through the ballroom doors, he could see the children on the landing at the front door. Maria was offering last minute instructions and encouragement, before making her way down to the foyer and off to the edge of the crowd. She was trying to hide against the wall, clearly feeling out of place. But Georg's eyes sought her out. His breath caught when he found her looking his way. He smiled as she blushed and quickly looked away, turning her attention to the children.

Then the children started singing, and his attention was drawn to the stairs where they were performing the most delightful number. Feeling a surge of pride, he marvelled at how talented his children were. Turning towards Maria, he wondered what would have happened to his family if she hadn't stumbled into their lives. What would have happened to him? Such thoughts only made him more determined to resolve things tonight.

Occasionally turning his attention to the children and their performance, he found himself being drawn back to Maria. Seeing her look on with so much pride and delight, he realised how much of a mother she'd become to the children in such a short time. Just as he was struggling with the overwhelming emotions, the spell was broken as he felt Elsa's hand on his arm. Flinching, he looked down at where she still held on to him. He knew he needed to speak to her. And soon.

As the last of the children disappeared up the stairs towards their rooms, bidding goodbye to the crowd, Georg was swamped by people wanting to congratulate him on the children's performance. As he smiled and nodded, he knew all the credit was Maria's. Seeking her out across the room, he saw her deflecting the praise being heaped her way. He smiled. It was adorable how humble she was.

Surrounded by a throng of people wanting to find out about the children, Georg's eyes followed Maria as she made her way up the stairs towards the children's rooms. Turning back to shake the hand of an old navy friend, he smiled as he tried to hide the frustration of knowing that he wouldn't see Maria again for some time. He knew the hours would drag.

oooooXXXXoooo

Maria straightened out the covers as she bent to kiss Marta good night. The two young girls had finally fallen asleep, the poor things had been over excited after such a big day. She knew the older girls would stay awake for some time yet, talking about all the beautiful dresses and which young man was the most handsome. The boys had fallen asleep quickly, as always.

Quietly closing the girl's bedroom door behind her, Maria made her way around the upper landing towards her room in the staff wing. Glancing downstairs, she noticed how quiet it was. The guests must be having dinner, she guessed.

Now, without the children to distract her, Maria's mind was back out in the courtyard. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn as she thought back to the way the Captain had held her in his arms. The way he'd looked at her. The feelings that had overwhelmed her.

Opening the door to her bedroom, she realised that the bedside lamp was on. She hadn't been back to her room since before the party started, so she wasn't sure who would have turned it on. That was when she saw the envelope on the table beside the lamp. Walking over, she picked it up. There was no name on it.

Curious, she turned it over and opened it. She pulled out the note inside and unfolded it. She let out a gasp as she saw the key wrapped in the note and recognised the Captain's neat script.

 ** _Dearest Fraulein,_**

 ** _To help you keep your promise._**

 ** _Yours, CvT_**

 _ **PS Be sure to lock the door behind you**_ _._

Maria could only stare at the Captain's note.

ooooXXXXoooo

As Georg and Elsa stood at the bottom of the stairs bidding farewell to the last of their guests, Georg's mood had again turned thunderous. Ever since he'd watched Maria disappear up the stairs with the children, he'd wanted to follow her.

That had been hours ago. And in that time, he'd had an ongoing argument with Max about the children performing at the festival, he'd been a step away from throwing Zeller out of his house with his own bare hands and he'd grown ever more resentful of Elsa for planning the party in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Elsa as the front door closed. "Elsa, we need to talk," he said quietly as he placed his hand on her back and guided her into the salon.

Elsa gave him a questioning look as he turned to close the doors behind them. He didn't need the staff overhearing any of what he had to say. He just prayed things wouldn't get messy.

Turning back to Elsa, Georg reduced the distance between them. Taking hold of her hand and taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "Elsa…"

"Oh, Georg, wasn't that the most glorious party?" Elsa gushed. "I'm sure all of Salzburg will be talking about it for weeks! We'll be the talk…"

"Elsa!" Georg interrupted.

"Yes, Georg?" Elsa, looked at him questioningly.

"Darling, it's no use," he said as gently as he could.

"What are you talking about, Georg?" Elsa questioned.

"It's time to let me go," Georg said gently as he still held on to her hand.

"Go?" Elsa questioned. "Whatever do you mean, Georg?"

"Elsa, I've always been honest with you, haven't I?" Georg asked. Elsa nodded slowly in return. "I honestly didn't think I could feel what I felt with Agathe ever again. But it seems I was wrong."

"Whatever are you on about, Georg?" Elsa couldn't hide her surprise. Surely Georg knew that he needed to get over his thing for the governess. After all, the girl was only going to be at the villa for a few more weeks. "You can't be talking about the governess? Surely not!"

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Georg said softly.

"I'm sure it's nothing more than a passing fancy, Georg. Is this really necessary?" Elsa asked quietly. She could feel the tears starting to build. "Imagine what everyone will think."

"Elsa, you know I've never cared what people think," Georg said firmly. To be honest, he hadn't even stopped to think about it. It didn't matter to him. Only one thing did.

"Elsa…" he started to explain. He felt terrible seeing the pain in her eyes.

"No, Georg! Don't say another word!" Elsa pulled her hand from his. "You're right! You've always been honest with me. I do thank you for that." She managed to smile through her emotions. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be upstairs packing my bags, so I can return to Vienna, where I belong. Auf wiedersehen, darling." Elsa said quietly as she gave Georg a chaste kiss on the cheek.

If there was one thing Elsa Schrader understood, it was how to bring grace and good manners to every situation. She'd be damned if Georg saw her tears. No, there'd be time for those later, she thought grimly as she swept across the salon to escape from the humiliation that was threatening to engulf her.

Making her way towards the stairs, she knew that she could hardly blame Georg. He'd never led her on. He'd never promised to offer more of himself than he could give. And he'd made it clear from the beginning that he could only offer her very little. No, it was entirely her fault. She'd let her heart get away from her. Squaring her shoulders, she started the climb up the stairs.

Georg stood watching Elsa exit the salon with all the grace and poise he'd come to expect from her. He was thankful she'd let him go without a fight. It had been an exhausting evening, but the thought of Maria waiting for him in the study was enough to lift his mood.

ooooXXXXoooo

As Georg walked from the salon towards the study, he had to remind himself to slow down. Members of the orchestra were in the ballroom packing up and he could hear the murmurings of the staff from the kitchen. It wouldn't do to be seen rushing around his own house.

At the closed door of the study, his heart sank as he realised that there was no light flooding from underneath it. Earlier in the evening, he'd asked Frau Schmidt to deliver an envelope with a note and a key to Maria's room. Again, he found himself hoping that she trusted him.

Reaching underneath the lapel of his tailcoat, he found the spare study key in the pocket. As his hand brushed over his heart, he could feel it hammering. Quietly turning the key in the study door lock and opening the door, he realised he'd been holding his breath. God, he was acting like a young fool!

Locking the door behind him, he made his way across to his desk. Although the drapes hadn't yet been drawn, the room was pitch dark while his eyes adjusted after stepping out of the brightly lit foyer. Instinctively, he made his way to the desk and turned on the lamp. Scanning the room from his desk, his heart sank.

There was no sign of Maria.

 **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews.** **You're all so generous, and they do provide the encouragement to continue, especially as work gets ever busier!**

 **Please check out the beautiful acoustic version of Present Tense performed by Radiohead's Thom Yorke and Jonny Greenwood on YouTube.**

 **I've overlooked stating the obvious for a few chapters now.** **I don't own TSOM, still just having a lend!**


	14. Chapter 14

Georg stood beside his desk. He was certain his heart had stopped beating. It must have. It felt like it had just fallen to the pit of his stomach.

 _Where was Maria?_

It was the only thought he had. It was the only thing that mattered. He could hear the words screaming in his head. He'd probably be screaming them out loud if he had any air left in his lungs. If he wasn't trying to swallow through a lump of emotions. The anticipation he'd felt as he'd fumbled to unlock the study door, as he made his way to his desk in the darkness, was long forgotten. Now replaced with utter despair.

He still hadn't moved from where he stood beside his desk. Taking in several deep breaths, he tried desperately to clear his head. But when he found himself debating whether he should run up to Maria's room, he started questioning his own sanity. God knows, it was all he could think of doing at that moment. If Maria wasn't going to come to the study, well then he'd just have to go to her!

But what good would come from waking Maria at this at this ungodly hour of the night? It would be utter madness. It was close to midnight. How would it look? He knew exactly how it would look. But that was exactly how he felt. Desperate. Scared. Panicked.

Flexing the fingers on his left hand, he tried to clear his mind. He needed to think straight. If he ran to her room now, he knew he couldn't trust himself. He' probably end up pounding on her door or standing in the hallway shouting out to her like a madman.

But he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, not until he saw her again. Until he told her how he felt. He needed to think things through.

Finally, turning towards his desk, he threw down his gloves as he took a seat in the high backed leather chair. Reaching down to the bottom drawer, he decided he needed a drink to take the edge off things. He pulled out a small bottle half filled with brandy and a small glass, and poured himself a drink. Staring across to the opposite end of the room at the empty fireplace, his mind drifted back to a few weeks ago. To the day Maria had visited her mother's grave. How they'd sat on the sofa in front of the roaring fire he'd lit to keep them warm. He smiled as he thought of how they'd woken hours later on the couch. How Maria had fallen asleep on top of him. How wonderful that feeling had been…

He pushed the glass of brandy away from him. He'd had very little to drink all night during the party. His mood had been so dark, he knew if he'd been drinking he couldn't have trusted himself to remain civil, especially with Zeller and his Nazi friends in his house. Especially as his frustration with Elsa grew the longer the evening wore on. Although, as he thought back to his earlier exchange with Zeller, he'd probably left no one in any doubt how he felt.

Georg sat behind his desk trying to get his thoughts in order. Running a hand through his hair, he knew he needed a plan. One thing was clear. He couldn't wait until breakfast to see Maria. But he wasn't sure that running to her room was the sensible thing to do. Not at this hour. But he was far beyond worrying about what was sensible.

He was struggling to understand why Maria wasn't waiting for him in the study. Didn't she trust him? He found that hard to believe. After all, she'd trusted him with her darkest secret, with her deepest fear. He doubted if she'd ever told anyone else about her parents. But somehow she'd trusted him to find out the truth about her uncle's claims. He hadn't let her down. He'd never given her any reason to doubt him. So why wouldn't she trust him now?

Had he scared her earlier in the evening? Had he overwhelmed her? He could probably understand if that was the case. He knew he hadn't been able to mask his feelings for her when they'd danced the Laendler. But he knew what he saw in her eyes. They'd mirrored his own feelings. He knew she felt a hunger for him just as much as he had.

In the beginning, he'd reasoned with himself that dancing with his children's governess was just harmless fun. But he knew better. He'd been like a man possessed, he hadn't been able to stop himself. Once he'd given in to his need to touch Maria, to feel her in his arms, he knew that he'd be playing with fire from the moment he'd patted Kurt on the head. But he couldn't have predicted how out of hand things would become. _God knows, he'd been shocked by the intensity._

By the time they'd stopped dancing, their bodies were pressed tightly together as he held one of her arms against her back, her other arm he'd held above their heads. Nothing else had existed. Nothing except the heat of their bodies, their struggle to breathe as they shared the same air and a shared desperation for each other that was impossible to ignore. Neither had been in any doubt.

As he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, Georg knew he hadn't been mistaken. No matter how overwhelmed he'd been by his own feelings in that moment, he knew what he'd seen in Maria's eyes. He knew there was no mistaking how she felt in his arms, how she responded, when he held her closer. When he pulled her tighter against him. So tight that there was nothing left between them. No titles, no ridiculous social standings, no pretence, no ambiguity. Nothing. In that moment, it had been so simple. So clear to him. He was simply holding the woman he'd fallen hopelessly in love with.

Despite his reputation as a ladies' man, Georg had very little experience when it came to falling in love. When he met Agathe, he'd realised that all the women in his past had been nothing more than meaningless encounters. Agathe had stolen his heart, invaded his mind and became his world from the moment he met her. It was only then that he'd realised what it meant to be in love.

Despite resisting his feelings for Maria for weeks, he now realised that with her it had been much the same. It hadn't been as instant as when he met Agathe, but God knows how hard he'd fought against his feelings for Maria. How he'd tried desperately to shut her out and close her down. He'd been a bitter man filled with anger, shame and despair. But despite all of that, she'd somehow ignited something deep within him. Now, in the loneliness of his study, he knew that he'd fallen in love with her.

He now knew that he'd started falling in love with Maria from the start. From the time he'd found her in the ballroom. Pretending that he'd found her curtsey to an invisible dance partner ridiculous, in truth, at the time, he'd found it utterly adorable. In the dim light of the ballroom amongst the dust and the cobwebs that had settled over everything since Agathe's passing, Maria had sparked something. Even in that hideous dress and ridiculous hat, he'd noticed her. There really hadn't been any need to ask her to turn slowly on the spot once she was out in the bright light of the foyer. With a practiced eye, he'd already noticed the woman underneath that grey sack of a dress.

And what made her all the more fascinating was that she hadn't even been trying to capture his attention. It's what made her so adorable. What made her all the more attractive to him. Unlike all those made-up, overdressed women at the ridiculous parties and balls, she didn't even have to try. She didn't shower him with meaningless compliments, bore him with inane chatter or respond to his conversation with simpering laughter to make him feel witty. Maria had won his heart by being her natural, intriguing, beautiful self. She wasn't even aware of the power she had over him.

Georg smiled as he remembered how much she'd infuriated him with her sharp responses and constant challenges to his authority. But the attraction had been there. It had started immediately. From the way she smiled at him when she told him he didn't look like a sea captain, to the alluring way she held onto his whistle while innocently asking him for his signal. Yes, she'd seen through him from the beginning. And before he even realised what was happening, she was dismantling the walls he'd built around himself.

If he hadn't tried so desperately to intimidate her and shut her down at the time with his bluster and sarcastic retorts, he would have found himself laughing at her amusing behaviour. Instead, he'd retreated to his study, where he'd cowered with a bottle of brandy. He'd stayed in the sanctuary of his study, door firmly locked, until he had no choice but to make an appearance at dinner. By then, he'd hastily made plans to return to Vienna the next day.

She'd been so damn refreshing, even then. But now? Now, as he sat at his desk, he realised that he needed Maria. There was no question in his mind. He couldn't let her go.

He could feel the sting as tears started welling. He must have scared her, he thought to himself as he ran an unsteady hand through his hair. God, knows he'd been shaken by the feelings that overtook him in the courtyard.

Struggling against the emotions, he pushed his chair back from the desk as he realised that he still hadn't pulled the drapes across the windows. He took a few steps to the window that ran along the edge of the desk. Grabbing the edges of the drapes, he tugged them together a little harder than necessary. Walking behind the armchair that faced the fireplace, he grabbed the second set of drapes. He stopped for a moment and looked out at the black night. The evening had been warm despite the clouds that had rolled in during the late afternoon. They were still blocking out the stars and any light from the moon. The dark night seemed to match how he'd felt for most of the night. How he was still feeling.

As he pulled the drapes together, he took a deep breath. But before he could exhale or even let go of the drapes, he stopped. If he wasn't mistaken, he noticed a hint of that familiar gardenia scent in the air. It had become so familiar over the past weeks, so damn intoxicating. "What the…" he muttered under his breath as he spun around.

That's when he froze. When everything in the room was suspended for a few incredible seconds, the air was knocked out of lungs. Lying in the shadows on the sofa that was facing away from the desk towards the fireplace was Maria! She was curled up on her side, sleeping soundly. His heart melted. Maria had come to the study after all!

Georg wasn't sure how long he stood staring at her before he moved. Before he caught his breath. It took all his strength and resolve to resist the urge to rush over and pull her into his arms. Without taking his eyes off her, he slowly, deliberately removed the Maria Theresa medal from around his neck. Placing it in the inside pocket of his tailcoat, he undid the top buttons of his shirt. _God, he was struggling to breathe!_

Still staring at Maria, barely able to blink, he took off his tailcoat, throwing it across the arm of the chair beside him. Releasing the buttons of his waistcoat, he pealed it off and threw it on top of the coat on the armchair beside him. Still unable to tear his gaze from Maria, he undid his cufflinks, pocketing each one in his trousers. Slowly rolling up his shirt sleeves, he allowed himself a smile as he continued to stare at Maria. As she slept in the shadows on the sofa before him, he couldn't remember her looking as beautiful or as peaceful.

Finally, he took a few steps towards her, reducing the distance between them. Reaching the sofa, he dropped to his knees beside her. _God, she was breathtaking!_

It was almost overwhelming kneeling beside her, knowing that he was now free. Free to tell her his feelings. Free to hold her. _God, free to love her._ Nothing stood in their way now. Using all his self-restraint, Georg checked himself as he raised his hand and ever so gently brushed her fringe. He let his fingers rake lightly through her hair. It was softer than he remembered from the last time Maria had fallen asleep on the sofa in his study. That time he'd woken and found her lying on top of him. He smiled.

As he knelt on the floor beside her, he wondered whether he should wake her. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and her breathing was slow and heavy. It seemed she was in a deep sleep. It had been another long, tiring day at the villa. Maria would have spent all day with the children, who would have been lively and over excited because of the party. It would have taken some time to settle them for bed. But he knew he needed to wake her. He had to share his news with her. He had to let her know that he'd fallen hopelessly in love with her. He couldn't wait a minute longer.

Resting his hand gently in her hair, he ran his thumb along her jawline. "Maria…" he whispered gently. "Maria, darling, I'm here." Her lips had been parted as she breathed deeply, but now they came together as she let out a little moan, accompanied by a hint of a frown. Running his thumb across her jaw again, he whispered a little louder. "Maria, please wake up."

Maria was dreaming. It was such a glorious dream. She was in the mountains with the Captain and the children. It had been a beautiful summer's day. The children were playing in the distance and she was on the picnic rug with the Captain. He was sitting up, keeping an eye on the children and laughing at their antics, while she lay on the rug with her eyes closed, resting her head on his thigh. But now, for some reason, she could feel a breeze in her hair. Was the weather changing? Had they stayed too long in the mountains? She could hear someone calling her name. She needed to get the children packed up before the weather turned. Someone was still calling her. It sounded like the Captain. What did he want? She was trying to open her eyes, to look around for him, but she couldn't find him. Where was he? Had something happened? Was that why he was calling out to her? She could feel him, she knew he was close, but where was he…

Screwing her eyes tighter in the most adorable way against the light, Maria's eyes fluttered. Georg held his breath as she lifted her head a few inches off the arm that she'd been resting on, her eyes opening as she finally adjusted to the dim light from the desk lamp.

"Oh, Captain?!" Maria was startled to find him staring down at her. She struggled as she tried to think through the confusion that comes from waking suddenly from such a deep sleep. Looking around her, she remembered that she'd made her way to the study after finally putting the children to bed. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

Georg could only give her a silly half grin. He was still wrestling with his emotions, still unable to believe that she'd been in the study waiting for him all the time.

"You looked so peaceful, I wasn't sure whether I should wake you," he finally managed to whisper.

Maria smiled as she made her way to a sitting position on the sofa. As she sat, still waking up and gathering her thoughts, she noticed the Captain's appearance. He was kneeling in front of her in his shirtsleeves, and she could see that the buttons at his neck were open. "Oh, I don't know how long I've been here, it took so long to settle the children," she explained, trying desperately to hold his gaze despite her eyes being drawn like a magnet down to the top of his chest where his shirt was open. "I was finally able to get the children to sleep and make my way down here, but I was so tired. I thought I'd just curl up on the sofa and close my eyes for a minute." As Maria's thoughts drifted to her dream of the Captain and children, she felt her cheeks starting to burn and looked quickly down at her lap.

"Maria?" Georg questioned, he wondered what had caused her to feel so embarrassed. Her eyes immediately flew up as she heard him using her name for the first time. "What is it?" he asked gently as one of his hands found its way to her lap, to try to still her hands that she was now wringing furiously.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the dream I was having…" she answered vaguely. How could she tell the Captain that she'd been dreaming about him? That she'd been dreaming about being part of his family?

"A dream?" Georg raised a brow and threw her a teasing smile. "And what on earth were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, nothing really…" she tried to deflect his question, but the mischievous gleam in his eye told her that the Captain wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "I dreamt that I was in the mountains with the children," she smiled as her thoughts drifted back to her dream, and the times over the past weeks that she'd taken the children for picnics in the mountains. They really were wonderful memories that she knew she would always cherish. But soon that would be all she'd have. Memories of a magical summer spent at the villa with the von Trapp family.

Georg's heart leapt as he was again reminded of Maria's love for his children. It was in the way she smiled, the way she relaxed as she thought of the children. But there was something else. He couldn't miss the wistful look, the sadness that flashed across her face for just a moment, but a sadness that was now starting to pool in her eyes.

"What is it, Maria?" he asked her quietly. "You seem so happy talking about the children, but there's something else, isn't there? Why are you sad? Please tell me, what's troubling you?"

Maria took a deep breath. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but then she'd shared her most painful memories and worst fears with the Captain before. He'd only ever shown her kindness and compassion. She looked down to her lap. Down to his large hand, trying not to be distracted by the feel of his thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand. She knew she had to concentrate. She needed to focus on what she had to tell him.

"Captain," she said in a small voice as she tried to find the strength to tell him. To tell him what she knew she needed to say, even if it was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She took a deep breath, trying to swallow her emotions. "I've packed my bag. I'll leave for the abbey in the morning after breakfast. Once I've said goodbye to the children."

"What…?!" Georg hissed as he tightened his hold on her hands. "Leaving…? You can't leave!" His other hand was now gripping her leg. How could she even think of leaving now? How could she leave him? Not now that he'd found her. Surely he hadn't heard correctly. There must be some mistake.

"Don't you want to stay?" Georg asked quietly. "I thought you were happy here," he added, barely able to breathe as he waited for her answer.

"Oh, Captain, this summer has been one of the happiest I can remember," Maria's face lit up as her thoughts were still on the wonderful memories of her time at the villa. "But I was only ever going to stay for the summer holidays. I'll just be leaving a few weeks earlier than planned." Talk of leaving unleashed a wave of emotions that she was struggling to hold onto. Maria had banished all thoughts of leaving from her mind over the past weeks, but she couldn't ignore them anymore. Not now that her mind was made up. Not now that it would become a reality tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, she would be leaving the villa for the last time, never to return. She'd shed some tears while packing her bag earlier, but now the unshed tears were starting to overwhelm her.

"It's for the best…" Maria said in a small voice as she tried desperately to hold onto the tears that were now flooding her eyes.

"For the best? I don't understand…" Georg was struggling to breathe, struggling to think.

"Captain, I can't stay," Maria was biting back on her tears, trying to show a confidence she didn't feel as she started reciting the words she'd been rehearsing earlier. "Not after tonight. I can't stay when you'll be proposing to the Baroness. It wouldn't be fair."

"Fair?" Georg asked. He needed to explain to Maria that she was mistaken. He still hadn't had a chance to tell her that he wouldn't be proposing to Elsa. Hopefully, Elsa was already packed and ready to return to Vienna first thing in the morning. "But Maria…"

"No! If I stayed, it wouldn't be fair to the Baroness," Maria said firmly as she interrupted him. "It wouldn't be fair to me…" she whispered as she dropped her eyes back to her lap. She took a deep breath as she pulled her hands out from under his. "My mind's made up. It's the right thing to do. For everyone." Maria stood up as she prepared to make her way back to her room. She somehow had to get out of the study quickly and back to the safety of her own room. Only then could she cry her heart out. Now that she'd said it out loud, the thought of leaving the children and the Captain was too much.

Georg quickly got to his feet and grabbed hold of Maria's hand before she could take more than a few steps towards the door. As she spun around, he reached for her other hand. "Maria, you're not going anywhere," he tried to keep his voice calm, gentle, but he knew that his desperation probably made him sound threatening. Taking a deep breath to settle his emotions, he started to explain. "I spoke to Elsa after the party, just before I came to the study," he could see a frown forming across Maria's face. "Maria, I won't be proposing to the Baroness. Elsa is packing her bags now and will return to Vienna for good."

"I don't understand…" Maria wasn't sure what he meant.

Georg reached up and ran the back of his fingers gently down Maria's cheek. "Well, you see, it seems that I've fallen in love with someone else," he whispered.

"Oh…?" was all Maria could manage in response.

"Yes, I can understand your surprise. It was all rather unexpected," he murmured as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "You see, after Agathe, I'd given up on ever falling in love again. But that was before I met my children's twelfth governess," he smiled at Maria as he watched the frown lines disappear and the sadness starting to lift from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm not sure if you've met her," he tried to be serious, but could barely hide his smile. "She's a bit of a whirlwind, has disobeyed every single instruction I've ever given her, refuses to follow the chain of command and still hasn't managed to arrive to one meal on time," he raised his brow and gave Maria a grin as she blushed furiously. "But despite all of this, or perhaps because of it, my children adore her." Georg paused as he watched Maria's eyes fill with tears. "She's become a mother to them," he added softly.

"From the moment she arrived, they seemed to fall under her spell. And it would appear that their father has too, despite all his futile attempts to see common sense and good reason." Georg paused, taking a deep breath, the emotions starting to build as he suddenly became serious. "You see, he's fallen hopelessly in love with her and can't imagine her not being part of his life."

"Oh, Captain…" Maria whispered as a single tear escaped and started tracing a slow path down her cheek.

Georg reached out with his thumb to catch it. "Maria, I can't let you go. Not now." He reached down and brought her hands up in front of them. Bowing his head down, he placed a lingering kiss on one of her hands. As he lifted his head, he knew the intensity of his gaze would leave no doubts about his feelings. He cupped Maria's cheek as he lowered his lips down to gently brush hers.

"Maria, marry me." He was serious now. "Please, make me the happiest man in the world."

"Oh, Cap…" Maria began, barely able to speak. Surely she'd misheard him? Surely this was all part of her dream?

"It's Georg," he interrupted, his low baritone almost a purr. "Maria, please call me Georg."

" _Ge-org…"_ there was no mistaking the lack of certainty in her voice as Maria addressed the Captain by his first name. "What will the Reverend Mother say?"

"I'm not sure," Georg replied honestly. "But we can both go to the abbey tomorrow to speak to her."

"But what will everyone else say?" Maria asked. She didn't know too much about how the Captain's social circles worked, but she knew that there would be gossip and scandal once it was announced that Georg von Trapp would be marrying his children's governess. Especially if it was known that she had planned to become a nun.

"Maria, darling, I honestly don't care," Georg replied as he ran a reassuring hand gently up and down her arm. Trying desperately to soothe away her concerns.

"You say that now, but let's not pretend that it won't cause a scandal," Maria couldn't believe that he could brush everything aside, like it didn't matter. "I've heard the Baroness and Herr Detweiler gossiping. You can't ignore how cruel that gossip can be, even if it isn't true. Think of the children."

"Maria, I am thinking of the children," he said seriously. "If you ever leave, they will be heartbroken. And I will too. I've spent four years being miserable, I'm not going to condemn us all to a lifetime of misery just because a few bored people like to gossip."

"You just can't ignore these things," Maria persisted.

"To be honest, Maria, I'm not sure what anyone will say," Georg replied honestly. Although, he could already imagine how the social circles of Salzburg and Vienna would react to the news. He knew they'd be gossiping about it for weeks. "To be honest, the only thing I care about is you saying yes. Please say yes, Maria. Believe me, nothing else matters."

Maria smiled. He made it sound so simple. And now it was clear to her that the Reverend Mother had been delaying her transition from postulant to novice. Perhaps she'd known all along what Maria had only just been starting to realise herself. She wasn't suited to a cloistered life in the abbey. And she couldn't deny that she had come to love the children more than anything in the world. Perhaps the Captain was right. Perhaps nothing else mattered.

"Yes," Maria whispered quietly. "Yes, Georg. I would be honoured to marry you."

"Oh, Maria…" Georg barely whispered as he pulled her to him and buried his cheek against her hair. "Maria, you've just made me the happiest man…" he whispered.

Pulling back, he searched her eyes for any doubts, but all he could see was pure joy and complete trust. It was overwhelming. Almost as overwhelming as the feelings he'd been trying to bury for weeks. But now that there were no longer any reasons to hold them back all he could feel was relief. Relief that he was free to let go of all of his emotions, feelings and love. It had been so tiring holding onto to it all these weeks. Now he could let it all go.

He brought his hand back to cup her cheek, and was overjoyed when he felt Maria instinctively press against his palm. He dropped his gaze to her lips, knowing that he couldn't deny himself any longer. Her lips were parted slightly, and he noticed her eyes flutter shut as he bent down and caressed her lips with his. It was a gentle kiss, but he hoped that Maria could feel all the love he had for her as his lips lingered on hers. He pulled back ever so slightly, wondering how she would react.

He'd often found himself wondering if Maria had ever been kissed. Properly kissed? After all, she'd spent several years in the abbey, and it seemed that she'd always wanted to be a nun. Regardless, Georg knew he needed to take things slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. This was Maria.

As he watched and waited for her reaction, her eyes fluttered open and she gave him the sweetest smile. "Oh, Maria…" was all Georg could manage as he brought his lips back down on hers. Trying to hold himself back, he lingered longer, relishing how she responded to his deeper kiss.

Maria could barely think as Georg's lips clung to hers. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded, a little dizzy, as she moved one of her hands from where it had been resting on his arm so that is was now around his shoulder. Clinging to him, as she tried to steady herself against the wonderful feelings that were taking over.

Georg knew that he should let Maria go. It must be well past midnight now. But she felt so wonderful in his arms, that he reasoned with himself that there would be no harm holding onto her for a few minutes longer. It had been so long since he'd held the woman he loved. So long since he'd felt the comfort and relief that it brought. He knew he'd missed that since Agathe, knew that he'd craved it. But he hadn't realised just how much.

Pulling back, he tried to catch his breath as he smiled at Maria and saw that her breathing was as shallow as his.

"I know I need to let you go. It's getting late, and you're tired," he told her again. "But I don't think I can." He gave her a half grin. He would hold her all night if he could.

Maria blushed as she smiled at him. "I don't mind," she whispered. "I don't think I could get any sleep anyway."

Georg gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you," he whispered, before he bent down and captured her lips with his own. He was still holding himself in check, the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm Maria. He'd been scared of his growing feelings for her over the past weeks, the intensity of his growing need for her. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her as well. But as he found their kiss deepening, as he felt Maria responding enthusiastically, as she clung to him even tighter, all thoughts of restraint quickly disappeared. He could only think of how she was moving her body even closer to his. How she was now pressed tightly against him. It was such an unbearable feeling. It would be impossible for him to control himself now.

His thoughts were beginning to drift dangerously towards the dreams that had been haunting him. As her felt Maria's body against his own, he was aware of how it fitted perfectly against his. He could easily imagine how she would feel moving beneath him. How exquisite it would be to finally make love to her, just as he'd imagined in his dreams. Slowly, deliberately, deliciously. Suspended in a world where only the two of them existed. _Oh God, his thoughts were becoming far too dangerous…_

Instinctively, he opened his mouth against hers as his need to taste her, to possess her, took over. Before he knew what he was even doing, his tongue was forcing a path through her lips into her mouth. There was no holding back. Not now. The only thing that mattered was satisfying his hunger. It was a hunger that he knew wasn't his alone.

Maria was vaguely aware of Georg's arm around her waist pulling her closer. Just as she tried to breathe through their frantic kisses, she suddenly felt his tongue in her mouth. With all sensible thoughts long gone, Maria reached up to grab a handful of his hair. Her tongue was now pushing back against his. _Oh, his kisses were turning her inside out._ Clinging to him even tighter, she moaned her approval into his mouth.

The only thing that registered in Georg's mind, other than how wonderful Maria felt, was the delightful moan that had just escaped from her lips. _Oh God, she was spurring him on!_ As his kisses became even more desperate, he felt her tongue against his. He was elated to know that she was far from frightened! She was more than matching him with her own desperation. This was the Maria of his dreams!

Pulling back, but not able to break contact with her lips, Georg tried to fill his lungs. As he heard Maria's whimper, he smiled against her.

"Maria," Georg rasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air. "It must be getting late." He leant in to kiss her lips, intending for only a chaste kiss as he tried to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. But before he could think, he was quickly invading her again, unable to deny himself just another taste. She was intoxicating. "I should let you get some sleep," he finally whispered against her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

Maria smiled as she felt Georg's warm breath against her. She wondered how she could ever fall asleep tonight. She didn't want to say goodnight, didn't want to leave the warmth or the comfort of his arms.

"What's so amusing?" he smiled as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Georg, I'm just so happy!" Maria said.

"Darling, I really need to get you to your room," Georg whispered.

Maria smiled at him, as she raised a brow in response.

"I didn't mean it like that," Georg grinned at her. "I didn't think ex-postulants had such naughty thoughts," he teased.

"See how quickly you're leading me astray?" she answered back.

Finally letting go of Maria, Georg turned around and picked up his tailcoat. Putting it on over his now crumpled shirt, with shirtsleeves still rolled up, he turned back to Maria. "Just in case we meet anyone, I don't want them thinking that your virtue's been entirely compromised," he explained.

"Well, there's only so much your coat can cover up," she smiled as she reached up to smooth out his hair. The sight of the Captain's tousled hair, with a wayward lock falling down over his forehead, was enough to set her heart racing again. Although she was sure that it had been racing since the moment he woke her.

Georg reached up and grabbed hold of Maria's hand as she smoothed his hair. "Maria, keep doing that and we won't be leaving the study at all tonight," he hissed dangerously.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't real…" Maria started to apologise, horrified that she'd done something wrong.

"Maria, darling, don't ever say you're sorry for being my greatest distraction," he still had hold of her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss, not breaking eye contact. "Now, let's get you to your room so you can get some rest before the children wake up. I can't wait to tell them our wonderful news."

"Do you think they'll be happy?" the thought suddenly struck Maria that they might not be happy to have her as their new mother.

"Trust me, they'll be even happier than we are!" Georg pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "But there's one thing I need to do first," Georg smiled as he let go of her.

Maria smiled back, but then gasped as she realised that he had started removing his wedding band, the one that he'd still worn all these years after Agathe's passing. "Georg!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hands to stop him. He looked at her questioningly. "Please, I want you to wear it."

"Are you sure, Maria," Georg questioned.

"Georg, I know how much love you still have for Agathe. I don't mind. I know there's more than enough love in your heart for us both," Maria smiled at him.

"Maria, I love you so much," Georg whispered. "You are the most remarkable woman." He reached out, pulling her to him as he bent and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Letting her go, he led her to the study door. Opening it, he stood aside as he let her walk past him into the hallway. Stopping to lock the study behind him, he placed a hand on her back as they started walking across the foyer towards the stairs.

He knew that the staff may still be lingering, but he didn't care if any of them saw him and Maria together, even if it was the early hours of the morning. There was only one person that he didn't want to run into. But he was certain that Elsa would still be packing so she could leave early in the morning.

When they reached the landing on the stairs, Georg turned left towards the staff wing with Maria. She turned to him questioningly. He smiled sheepishly at her. He couldn't say goodnight to her. Not yet. Not until he absolutely had to.

Stopping outside Maria's door, Georg wrapped the hand that had been on her back around her waist and pulled her to him. "Good night, Maria," he whispered, his lips hovering near the shell of her ear.

Maria shuddered at the feel of his warm breath. Reaching up instinctively, she was raking her fingers through his hair before she even realised. She let out a gasp as she felt his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Georg bent down, capturing her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue before he could even stop to think. Despite being outside Maria's bedroom door, despite the ungodly hour, despite everything, there was no holding back. He was like a man possessed. Even though it would only be a matter of hours before he'd see her again, it was too long. It may as well be a lifetime.

But just as they were both giving in to a hunger that they were unable to control, a door banging in the distance suddenly pulled them back to reality. Georg quickly fumbled behind Maria for the door handle and bundled them both into her bedroom, before closing the door silently behind them.

Despite the interruption, their need for each other hadn't been dampened. The soft light from Maria's bedside lamp didn't hide her darkening eyes, which didn't break contact with Georg's. Taking small, unsteady steps backwards she soon felt the bedroom door against her back. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to get enough air back into her lungs, the rise and fall of her chest betraying the desire that had overtaken her.

Georg was trying to dampen his own needs as he stared at Maria leaning against the door. It was impossible to ignore her arousal. Unable to think of anything else, he reduced the distance between them, placing a forearm either side of her head. His face and body were barely inches from hers now, but he could feel the heat between their bodies, as if they were pressed together. "Oh, Maria…" he could barely recognise his own voice, it was so heavy with hunger and need.

Despite taking in mouthfulls of air, Maria was struggling to breathe. Georg wasn't even touching her, but she felt like he was assaulting all of her senses. She could hardly breathe as she saw his eyes darkening. As he reduced the small space between them, she could barely think as his natural, musky scent seemed to be growing heavier in what little air there was between them. She was almost dizzy, his hunger enveloping and invading her. But not feeling him, not touching him when he was so close, was a torture all of its own. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Maria reached under his tailcoat with both hands, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as she pulled him towards her.

Feeling his body press against her, pushing her back into the door, she felt the relief her body needed. "Georg, I love you…" she murmured. "Please…" she pleaded, her eyes wild with desire. But she wasn't even sure she knew what she was begging him for. Her only instinct was that she needed him.

Georg was beyond any resistance. He was supposed to leave Maria at her bedroom door, but now he found himself in her bedroom. And now, after giving in to Maria as she pulled him towards her, he could feel his body pressed so sweetly against hers. It was his last coherent thought as he brought his mouth down to hers and gave in to the hunger that he'd been suppressing for weeks. That had laid dormant for years.

All he could do now was give in to the love they shared and their desperate need for each other.

 **Thank you everyone once again for continuing to read and review. I appreciate all of your encouragement and ideas. Thank you.**

 **Apologies, I had planned for this chapter to be rather short, but as usual I've lost track of the word count and it seems to have gone on forever. Sorry...I really didn't want to break this one into two parts (I think I've probably done enough of that to you already!).**

 **Sadly, I still don't own TSOM, still just having the most delightfully entertaining lend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Total surrender  
Your touch is so tender  
Your skin is like water  
On a burning beach  
And it brings me relief  
And it brings me relief  
And it brings me relief **

**(Every night, when you are mine)**

 **It brings me**

 **Brings me relief**

 **"** **Nails In My Feet" Crowded House, "Together Alone" (1993)**

Georg stirred, clinging to a deep sleep, he slowly roused himself. It was hard to tell how long he'd been asleep. For so long now he'd only known them to be broken and fitful. Waking slowly, with his mind still muddled from the confusion that follows a heavy sleep, he ran an unsteady hand through his hair. Resisting the temptation to open his eyes, he was in no hurry to wake. He was happy to take his time, not wanting to discover that the memories and images flooding back were nothing more than dreams. More of the same dreams that had been disturbing his nights for weeks now.

While gradually becoming aware of his surrounds, he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Lying on his back, he stretched, relieving some of the early signs of tightness in his muscles. As he stirred and slowly regained his senses, the growing awareness of gardenia perfume hanging heavy in the air told him that this wasn't a dream. Still yet to open his eyes, he wanted to absorb all the sounds, the scents, everything, so he could commit it all to memory. Knowing that the images in his mind were real, was almost overwhelming. The memories that were flooding back were wonderful. They were beautiful. They would be theirs to hold on to and cherish for years to come.

But he couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt at how easily he'd lost all his resolve and self-control. He'd promised himself he'd take things slowly, that he wouldn't rush things or force himself on Maria. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm or compromise her. But all that had been forgotten the moment the door was closed behind them. As the air had quickly become heavy with the heat of their bodies, their passion for each other had been intoxicating. He realised now how intense their hunger had been, how it had been building dangerously over the weeks. It had consumed them both. Giving in to its release had been inevitable. Impossible to resist.

Opening his eyes, Georg turned towards the window. _God, what was the time?_ There was no hint of light between the crack in the drapes, it still seemed to be pitch dark outside. He decided that it must still be the very early hours of the morning. Plenty of time, he decided as he let out a sigh and felt himself relax back into the pillow.

The room was bathed in soft light from the bedside lamp. He smiled as he remembered Maria reaching instinctively to turn it off. Adorably self-conscious. Understandably nervous and shy. He understood that. God knows, he'd been nervous himself. But he'd quickly caught her hand in his, reassuring her that it would be so much more beautiful, more exquisite, if all their senses were engaged. It may have been selfish, but he knew that he'd needed to see her. He wanted to remember every curve, every freckle, every blush. _Oh God, every quiver_.

Running a shaky hand through his hair, he finally turned on his side to face Maria. She was lying on her back, lips parted as she breathed heavily through a deep sleep. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. She was beautifully exposed and adorably unaware. Their clothing was scattered across the floor, the trail starting at the bedroom door. The night was warm, but the heat of their bodies had made it unbearable. The bed clothes had quickly been thrown aside somewhere over the edge of the bed.

He smiled. _God, she was gorgeous._ Would it always be the same, he wondered, would she always take his breath away? Probably. Especially now more than ever. Now that she was truly his. He knew he should feel guilty. He'd promised himself that he would hold himself in check and show some restraint. But restraint had been useless. It was easy to convince himself that Maria had provided all the encouragement he needed. But in truth, he hadn't needed any. It had been impossible for him to resist her. After all, he'd waited so long. It had been impossible to resist the temptation once he saw her eyes darkening, once he heard his name whispered on her lips, her nervous pleas.

Smiling, he thought of the selfish pleasure that would be his alone now. Without any restraint, he could now watch Maria from across the room, follow her movements, study her every gesture. But now his keen eye would know exactly what lay beneath. Only they would know the pleasure they shared. No longer would he have to rely on his dreams, or his imagination. And now that he knew she was so much sweeter than he'd ever imagined, the growing anticipation would be unbearable. He stirred at the thought of the building need, especially now that he knew how delightful the release.

The last thing he'd wanted to do was overwhelm Maria. But despite her nervousness, she'd been more than willing. As he raised his head, resting it on his hand, his elbow sinking into the soft pillow beneath, he could only smile. Unable to stop himself, he ran a finger lightly down the inside of Maria's arm. Still propped up on his elbow, he watched, fascinated as a small frown crossed her brow. He knew he would never tire of watching Maria. Especially not now. Now that she was his. But there was so much more to discover. He'd only just scratched the surface. He stirred at the thought of exploring every inch, learning how to draw out every delightful sigh and breathless moan. The thrill of discovering what would set off a trail of goose bumps, what would spark a quiver. It was exhilarating thinking of all the days and nights ahead of them, time that was theirs so they could discover everything there was to know about each other.

Despite his lack of restraint tonight, he knew there would be time to learn everything. Once they'd found themselves alone behind the closed door, all self-control had disappeared. He cringed again as he thought of how quickly their desperation for each other had been unleashed. Even he hadn't realised just how frustrated he'd grown over the past weeks, unable to touch Maria, barely spending time alone with her. It was inevitable that once they were alone together, finally, they'd be consumed by their passion.

It had been impossible to ignore the heat and tension in the air. It had been always been there. It was easy to admit now. It was there on the first day Maria arrived at the villa. There had been something between them, something undeniable. Something smouldering just beneath the surface. Despite fleeing to Vienna at the first chance, when he returned, it had roared into life on the landing, where it had unleashed itself in an outburst of fury and emotions. Maria soaking wet, wild-eyed and passionate, yelling accusations. He, wounded and enraged, trying to shout her down, dismissing her on the spot. But even as he apologised to her later on the stairs, he could feel it. He should have realised then that Maria was a temptation that would be impossible for him to resist.

Even as they tried to deny their feelings for each other, tried to ignore what was so obvious, they were drawn to each other. After the argument on the landing, there had always been a shared understanding that couldn't be defined. But it had been an unshakeable trust that had kept bringing them back to each other. As he watched Maria sleeping, he'd never imagined being blessed again with such an uncompromising love or a deep-seated trust. The thought that this remarkable woman would want to share her life with him was humbling.

Unable to hold himself back any more, Georg reached across Maria's waist and gently pulled her to him. Her back was now flush against him, the length of her body against his. Her soft skin against his, brought a relief all of its own. _God, would he ever tire of this feeling?_

Maria stirred and sighed as she felt Georg's hand pulling at her waist and gently drawing her onto her side against him. As his arm draped over her hip and held her to him, she smiled as she turned to his arm that was now under her head and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his elbow.

"Georg…" she murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Sshh…" he whispered against the nape of her neck. Watching goose bumps start to form, he paused to place soft, lazy butterfly kisses, trailing them dangerously close to the sensitive spot he'd discovered earlier behind her ear. "There's plenty of time, Maria," he added, smiling against her as he felt her shiver in response.

"I didn't think I'd be able to sleep after today's excitement, but I'm just so tired," Maria sighed as she squirmed back against the warmth, muscle and comfort she found in Georg's arms. "So happy…" she whispered absentmindedly, as she thought back to how patient and gentle Georg had been. She turned and kissed the inside of his elbow again, lingering a little longer this time, as she thought of how sweet and beautiful it had been making love to such a powerful, passionate man. How intense and all-consuming it had been, but he'd been so patient, so tender, and loving every step of the way.

"Mmmm…" he reluctantly lifted his lips from where they'd somehow found themselves lingering on the soft skin at the base of her neck, somewhere near her collarbone. "The children were so excited all day and half the night, no wonder you're exhausted," he agreed, trying to ignore the delightful feeling of Maria pushing softly against his stirring arousal. He knew he still needed to take things slowly. God knows, he already felt guilty enough. She'd been exhausted by the time they'd finally decided to retire for the night. By then, it had been after midnight and despite all the promises he'd made to himself, he'd been unable to show any kind of restraint.

He hadn't wanted to overwhelm her. After all, it had been Maria's first time and he'd kept reminding himself that he wanted to make it special. He knew the last thing he wanted to do was push her or frighten her. But all of that had been forgotten as soon as they found themselves behind the bedroom door. The arm that was draped around her waist moved instinctively as his hand found her breast. He smiled as his mind drifted back to how they'd found themselves up against the bedroom door almost as soon as it was closed behind them.

As soon as he saw Maria's eyes darkening, he'd known he was in trouble. Before he could even think, before he even realised, her dress was unfastened and somehow hanging at her waist, leaving her delightfully exposed. Leaving him breathless and unable to rein in his need for her. He still couldn't be certain how it had all happened so quickly. It must have been him, his traitorous inner cad, but he'd barely lifted his lips from Maria's. And then, when Maria had smiled at him, he knew that any resistance was useless.

Taking a few unsteady steps away from the door, Maria's dress had been quickly discarded. His tail coat pulled down off his shoulders and thrown to the side. As they stumbled their way across the room from the door, shoes were kicked off, clothes were somehow discarded between heated kisses, frantic touches, delightful moans.

As Maria stood beside the bed, her underclothes betraying her modesty, Georg had pulled back. He tried to regain his breath and some control as his eyes searched Maria's for any doubt, any reason for him to stop. But all he saw was love and trust. As he'd reached up and ran his finger under the strap of her chemise, Maria had reached across to turn off the bedside lamp. That's when he'd caught her hand in his to stop her. It may have been selfish of him, but if they were going to make love, he needed to see every inch of her.

"Georg…" Maria murmured vaguely, pulling Georg away from his images of Maria moving beneath him.

"Mmmm…" Georg responded, finding it difficult to ignore his growing arousal.

"What happens tomorrow?" Maria asked softly, finding herself distracted by Georg's thumb that was now tracing lazy circles around her hardening nipple.

"Darling, we can do whatever you like in the morning," he answered suggestively. "I just need you to be ready by 2 o'clock."

"Captain, you know you're going to have to tell me sooner or later, don't you?" Maria asked, using a tone she usually saved for the children.

"Ah, I think I'd prefer later rather than sooner," he purred.

"I know you've wanted it to be a surprise, but this is ridiculous," Maria tried to sound annoyed, but smiled as she thought back to how sweet and charming Georg had been as he'd tried to guard his secret.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to give up my plans just yet, Maria," Georg whispered into the shell of her ear, stopping long enough to draw her earlobe into his mouth.

Maria let out a delightful moan and squirmed against Georg. "Stop trying to distract me," she laughed as she turned in his arms to face him. She could see that he was trying to be serious, wearing his best poker face. "You know you'll have to tell me eventually," she said innocently, as she slowly ran a finger down the valley of his chest, pausing momentarily as she found the confidence to continue the path leisurely, deliberately over the tight muscles of his stomach.

Reaching down to grab her hand before he knew he would lose all ability to think clearly, Georg brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her fingers one at a time. Without breaking eye contact, he rewarded her with a smile. "Darling, I will tell you, but only because you asked so nicely," he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Tomorrow evening, we will be on the train to Paris," his eyes lit up as Maria let out a squeal of delight. "Where we'll be staying on our own for six wonderful, relaxing weeks! No children, no chaperones, no gossip."

"Oh, Georg!" Maria rewarded him with a kiss on the lips.

As he deepened their kiss, he rolled Maria gently on to her back. "It seems that you approve of my honeymoon plans, Baroness von Trapp," he grinned as he propped himself inches above her. "Now, I've left instructions that we are not to be disturbed until midday," he bent down to capture her lips with his own. As he felt Maria respond, deepening their kiss as her tongue found his, he congratulated himself for having the foresight to book a suite at the Bristol Hotel in Salzburg. It was a stroke of genius! He knew that being separated from Maria for most of their engagement had been torture. Six weeks had felt like six years. The last thing he wanted was to spend their first night together on a train to Paris.

"Maria, I love you," he whispered against her mouth as he tried to control his breathing.

"Georg, I love you so much. I never imagined being this happy," Maria could feel tears of happiness starting to sting. She reached up to hold his cheek. "Please…" she pleaded him with her eyes, as her body pushed up against his.

"Are you sure, Maria?" Georg asked quietly, he didn't want to ask too much of her, especially during their first night together.

Her smile and nod were all the encouragement he needed, and almost immediately he was nuzzling against her neck. He could feel her hand grabbing handfuls of his hair as his lips found the pulse thundering at the base of her neck. Opening his mouth, her soft moans spurred him on, as he tugged and lapped at the soft, sensitive skin along her collarbone.

"Oh, Maria, my love…" he whispered against her neck. As he trailed kisses across her jawline, he was soon covering her mouth with his own, knowing that his need to possess her would always be burning dangerously just beneath the surface. Reaching down, he slowly, tenderly filled her. As he swallowed her sigh and held her tight, he absorbed her quivers as she stretched around him. It was almost his undoing.

As the room filled with their whispers, laughter and moans, they found a leisurely, unhurried rhythm, making their way towards a sweet release, they gave in to the pleasure they found in each other's arms.

The End

 **Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story, special thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed along the way. Your support has been amazing and humbling. Apologies for letting this story get totally away from me - it was originally supposed to be five short chapters, but somehow ended up being fifteen ridiculously long chapters. Still not sure how that happened...**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers who challenged my ideas, or who gave me ideas along the way. Thank you to eve1993 who always seemed to notice before I did that I'd posted a chapter and completely forgotten about Elsa (yes, it wasn't only Georg who forgot she was there sometimes...). I should be forced to join the BFC as punishment...**

 **Special thanks to Bloomandgrow for giving me permission to use the writing technique in this chapter that she used so brilliantly in "The Morning After" where things aren't what they seem initially. Thank you also for all of your support, and for just being so beautiful.**

 **Please check out the studio version of "Nails In My Feet" on YouTube, it's one of Crowded House's lesser known songs, but one of the most beautiful songs ever written. In an interview once, Sir Paul McCartney was asked about song writing and told the interviewer that he wished he could write lyrics like Neil Finn (the lead singer and songwriter from Crowded House). I'm sure he must have had the lyrics for this song in mind. When the coda begins, the song transcends to another level and becomes something truly breathtaking. It begins by describing the chaos, distractions and absurdity of everyday life, but ends with the realisation that holding the person you love, the relief that brings, is the most important thing, the thing that gets us through everything else. I can still remember the first time I heard it in 1993, it took my breath away. I had just met my husband, and all these years later, I still have tears in my eyes by the time the song ends.**

 **I will be off dealing with deadlines and projects at work for a short while, but will be back writing in a few months. I've already got some ideas swirling around. I'm also looking forward to catching up on plenty of TSOM reading and reviewing (I'm so far behind on so many new stories).**

 **Almost forgot, I don't own TSOM, and I'm no longer having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your souls in love" oxoxo**


End file.
